Amor x Amizade
by Lua Potter
Summary: Ela crescera e já sabia lidar com seus sentimento e suas emoções. Já ele, não tinha esta capacidade.Ela quer que ele goste dela. E a conquista está rolando. Será que ela vai conseguir? CAP. 13 NO AR!
1. Amor?

_Harry a abraçou. Falou que lhe amava... estavam quase se beijando..._

Acorda Ginnie!A aula acabou!- Disse uma de suas melhores amigas, Luana, cnhecida com o apelido de Lua.

O sonho pelo jeito tava bom hein?-Perguntou sua outra melhor amiga Marina, mari ou ina era o seu apelido.

O que eu fiz para que pensasse isso?

Simplismente sorria como uma idiota- Respondeu Mari imitando Gi de um jeito irônico enquanto iam em direção ao salão Principal para jantar.

Ali se separavam. Lua aos braços de seu namorado Draco, Ina ficar jogando seu charme para um garoto: Olívio Wood (Dumbledore o pediu para voltar e ser professor de quadribol, já que a antiga prof. Havia se aposentado). Olívio não recusava seu charme, só não babava para ela não ficar se achando ainda mais.

Gina ia de encontro a Harry. Já que Rony namorava com Mione e Neville a Luna e eles não queriam ficar segurando vela, então se "juntaram". Harry a olhava. Ela percebia. Mas ignorava dizendo que era olhar de amigo. Cho os olhava fuzilando-os.A rumar para a Torre da Grifinória Gina ao percebeu a falta do amigo e continuou.Após passados quinze minutos dentro da Torre ele entra...

Que foi Harry?-Ele parecia bravo. Marina os olhava tentando avisar a Gina que o terreno era perigoso...

Porque não me disse?- Falou confirmando a tese de Gina de que ele estava bravo.Mas ela não entendia o que ela não o disse.

Que me amava e que queria ficar comigo?Tinha que mandar o recado pela Cho, fazendo todos ouvirem?

Eu não pedi nada a ela e não gosto de você!- Seu coração apertou. Sabia que era uma mentira muito da deslavada... mas também era uma ótima atriz.

Ela descreveu tudo o que sentia por mim em riqueza de detalhes para todo o colégio ouvir!

Ela se lembrava de estar conversando com as meninas sobre este assunto e ouvir um barulho. Mas ao abrir a porta viu Madame Nor-r-r-a e achou que era ela que tinha feito o barulho.

Harry... não sei pq estourou comigo... devia ter feito isto com aCho que foi quem mentiu dizendo que eu gostava de ti!-De novo aquele aperto. E ele sentiu o mesmo desta vez. Harry era de se envergonhar muito fácil mesmo que todos no mundo o idolatrassem.

Gina... me desculpe... me descontrolei...-a olhou... como poderia se aborrecer com aquela garota que ele adorava tanto? Mari conhecendo a amiga e sabendo que o clima ia esquentar saiu dali os deixando sozinhos.

Gina sentou no colo de Harry o provocando.

Gina...-disse ele tentando tira a garota de cima de si.

O que aconteceu?- Ela não era mais criança. Seus sentimentos batiam forte, mas não tinha medo de encara-lo. E sim ele com seus sentimentos fora de controle- Não posso mais sentar no colo do _meu_ amigo?

Pode... her...-ele não sabia o que fazer. Se levantou, puxou Gina repentinamente e ncostou-a na parede- O que queria?Me provocar?Conseguiu!

Ele colocou a mão na contura de Gina e a beijou em seu pescoço enquanto ela jogava o mesmo para trás. A mão dele subia aonde um pouco mais seria...

Alguém bateu enraivecido no quadro da mulher gorda. Mais Harry queria continuar aquilo. Não sentira o gosto da boca dela, apenas seu doce cheiro. Gina se soltou deixando Harry cm as palmas nas paredes respirando como se tivesse chegado de uma maratona bem longa.

Colorputus- disse Gi sem emoção fazendo o quadro abrir.

Oi!- Disse Lua.- Harry... realmente me desculpa por atrapalhar este momento tão esperado por vocês dois... mais preciso muito de sua namorada!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer que ela não era sua namorada já estava sozinho no Salão Comunal.

O que aconteceu?-Perguntou Gina após sair do retrato da mulher gorda.

Chama a Mari- foram as únicas palvras que Lua disse.

Porquê?

CHAMA!

Gina entrou no Salão Comunal aonde Harry estava sentado numa poltrona olhando perdidamente para o fogo. Ele virou o rosto rápido e disse:

Gina... foi mal... só que foi mais forte do que eu!

Ela simplismente acenou com a cabeça e subiu para chamar uma mari naquele momento, muit sonolenta. Desceu com relutância. Ao passar novamente pelo buraco do retrato, Lua pegou rapidamente a mão delas e as levou a um andar deconhecido.

Fechem os olhos-pediu.

O que v...

Fecha pô!

Após ver que elas realmente haviam fechado os olhos abriu a porta e as acomodou numa cadeira.

Podem abrir- Disse Lua no maior sorriso sincero que que conseguia dar.

A visão foi maravilhosa!Tudo era feito de chocolate...

Porque fes isso pra gente?-perguntou mari.

PORQUÊ EH PÁSCOA NÉ DÃ?

Elas riram do modo que Luana tinha dito aquela frase!

Tinham ovos de chocolate de todos os tipos, tamanhos e sabores. Comeram até não poder mais. Ao acabar a festança, limparam a bagunça e voltaram para os Salões Comunais.

Ao entrar em seu respectivo Salão, Lua foi em direção ao dormitório das garotas quando ao tocar o primeiro degrau algo a pegou pela cintura fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

Aonde estava?- Perguntou uma voz fria que ela amava.

Estava num lugar que meu draquinho nunca vai descobrir!

E porquê não?

Porque eu não quero!

Ele lhe deu um beijo e pediu muito carinhoso para lhe contar. Nenhuma garota resistiria aquele charme.Era difícil para ela também. Mas já estava acostumada. 3 anos de namoro também... pudera!

Não da mesmo Draco. Da próxima vez muda a tática viu?- Lhe dando um beijo foi em direção ao dormitório dele. O mesmo correu em sua frente e tampou a entrada.-Você não vai deixar eu entrar Dra?-perguntou ela manhosa.-Tem certeza?-Draco confirmou e a olhou de um modo que Snape olhava para Harry e Voldemort para Dumbledore, que faria qualquer um correr para o outro lado do castelo.-Então tá...- disse fingindo estar magoada, mas na verdade estava um pouco, assim como ele deveria estar com ela.-Eu vou para o meu dormitório precisando de um Malfoy comigo... mas tudo bem, é a vida...- e saiu mexendo os quadris.

Volta...você sabe que preciso de você...

Você... um sonserino de coração se desmanchando para mim?Me belisca pra verse tou sonhando...

É o amor!-disse ele lhe dando um sorriso que fazia derreter.-Vem comigo...- e lhe deu um beijo.

No que está pensando?

Eu?Em nada...-disse com cara de santo que de santo não tem nada.

_Você é a chama em meu coração _

_Você ilumina meu caminho na escuridão _

_Você é a última estrela _

_Você me ergue para além do topo _

_eu amor incondicional _

me leva a paraíso Enquanto andavam pelo corredor uma pessoa segurou o ombro de Mari, a fazendo virar rapidamente e dar de cara com Olívio. Gina saiu para não ter que ficar segurando vela.

Porque você tenta me seduzir?

Marina ficou muito vermelha, mas tomando coragem respondeu:

Porque Eu Te Amo!

Olívio a trouxe mais para perto pela cintura, a deixando meio fora de si.

Não Wood... agora não...

Porque não?

Porque agora eu não quero.-disse colocando a mão no peito dele tentando se afastar.

Sai amanhã comigo a Hogsmead?

Vou pensar.- e saiu. Ele a ficou olhando com os olhos brilhando.

Encontrou com Gina após poucos passos.

E aí?

E aí o que Gi?

Estão namorando?

Não mais me pediu para ir com ele a Hogsmead!

Gina ficou imitando Wood pedindo a ela para sair com ele(mesmo sem ter visto).

O salão Comunal estava vazio quando entraram.

Gina acordou feliz aquela manhã.Após seu demorado banho foi ao Salão Principal. Estava quase deserto. Tomou o café da manhã sozinha(de aluna) até uma morena de cabelos castanhos cacheados até um pouco abaixo do ombro entrar brincando com uma loira de cabelo ondulado no ombro entrar.

Porque não nos esperou?-Perguntou a morena.

Ah... her... é que...- reconhecendo a derrota disse- Me esqueci Lua.

Legal agora esquece das melhores amigas.

Já pedi desculpas Ina!

Ok, ok...

Um loiro colocou a cabeça no ombro da morena e lhe perguntou:

Vai sentar comigo não?

Vou pensar. E agora sai daqui que a conversa é particular- disse empurrando Draco.

Ele foi andando até a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou. Após a olhou de um modo que sabia que ia "pagar" pela pequena grosseria mas retrucou com o mesmo olhar.

Você não tem pena de fazer isso com ele não?

Nunca se esqueça que minha casa é a Sonserina Gi.

Gina a olhou com se fizesse uma anotação mental para realmente nunca esquecer daquilo.

Após tomarem seu café da manhã se dirigiram a porta para a 1ª visita do ano a Hogsmead. Gina parou de repente olhou no fundo dos olhos de Marina e perguntou:

Você não ia com Wood?

Wood?Que história é essa?Não me contam mais nada!É assim...- elas reviraram os olhos e contaram tudo.-E cadê o podre?

As duas já estavam acostumadas com os apelidos que ela dava ao Grifinórios principalmente a Harry.

Está vindo na verdade...-apontou Gina discretamente.

Ele chegou enquanto Lua e Gina saiam os deixando sozinhos.

Vamos?-Ele perguntou receando a resposta.

Porque não?-disse ela lhe dando um largo sorriso.

Andaram juntos até a carruagem aonde se acomodaram confortavelmente.

_Confiei no seu amor_

_Juro que me dediquei_

_Você nem ligou_

Gina... her... acho que tá na hora de eu me desculpar com o Draco- disse ela correndo os olhos pela mesa da sonserina...

Tudo bem.

Gi...-disse uma voz atrás de si que sempre vinha em seus sonhos dizendo que a amava.Ela virou e viu dois olhos verdes que mais pareciam bolas de gude muito bem feitas. Mas por alguma razão que ela não sabia qual, seu sexto sentido não queria ter comunicação alguma com Harry. Não naquele momento.

Harry, não dá para conversar-disse com firmeza, procurando alguém com quem pudesse dar a desculpa para ir as carruagens.vendo Colin chegar, disse:- Com Licença, _Colin_ ta me esperando.

Mas...

Ela já tinha saído e ficado ao lado de Colin.

Desfarce e fingi que tava me esperando.

Eu te amo calado,

_Como quem ouve uma sinfonia_

_De silêncios e de luz._

_Nós somos medo e desejo,_

_Somos feitos de silêncio e som,_

_Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..._

Ela foi andando até ver aquela beleza que tanto amava ver chegar perto de si. Mas tinha algo estranho, alguém mexendo naquele cabelo que só ela de garota podia tocar...aquela...

Buldogue vira-lata, cachorra nordestina -e continuou os xingamentos baixinho. Se ele queria guerra... Iria ter...Tirou a capa preta. Ficou apenas com um tomara-que-caia rosa claro até o umbigo(aonde aparecia seu piercing), um short curto branco e uma bota da cor da blusa. Vários garotos assobiaram quando ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo cacheado (longo, cor de mel) balançar, mostrando seu brilho. Passando pela mesa de sua casa e assim por Pansy e Draco - Bom dia Pansy!-disse, dando um sorriso cínico. –Bom dia Draquinho!- Mas na hora que foi beijá-lo ele desviou o rosto e ela o beijou na bochecha. Chegando mais perto do ouvido dele, disse- Nunca se esquece que tenho poderes do criador da nossa casa _Draquinho_.

Saiu balançando os quadris duma forma que sabia que Draco gostava.

_Eu posso tentar te esquecer _

_Mas você sempre será _

_A onda que me arrasta _

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

Se meteu na carruagem que estavam Gina e Colin.

Não vou ficar segurando vela para Marina e Wood!

5 min depois estavam em Hogsmead. Gina foi a primeira a descer onde pareceu petrificada olhando para um ponto a sua frente.

Gi?

Ela girou e abraçou Lua que estava esperando ela andar para poder descer.Era raro ver Gina chorar ultimamente.

O que aconteceu Gi?

Nessa hora Marina apareceu com Wood ao seu lado(laçando as mãos), fazendo um sinal como que indicasse o porque do rompante de Gina. Com uma piscadela, agradeceu a ajuda da amiga.

Harry estava abraçado com uma loira... se _beijando_.

Deixa Gi...-Fazendo um feitiço fez as lágrimas sumirem, inclusive os olhos vermelhos.-Vou te dar uma ajudinha.-andou até a carruagem que Draco dividia com Pansy e disse repentinamente - Dra, agora é sério, sem brincadeiras- falou bem séria -vem comigo.

Porque eu iria senhorita dona do pedaço?

Dra... Pelo amor de Merlim... vem comigo!

Não muito obrigada!

Draco... olha pra mim- pegou no queixo dele e virou para ela. Seus olhos estavam verdadeiramente cheios d'água.- você acha que uma sonserina como eu iria me humilhar assim se não fosse um caso extremo?E além do mais... tenho saudades de ti...!

Ele parecendo entender que a situação era grave, deixou seu orgulho de lado, foi com ela deixando Pansy aos gritos.

Fingi que é o ado da Ginny até ela entrar no três vassouras e me encontrar!

Por...

Depois te explico!-e levou para onde estava Ginny.

_Te amo, te amo_

_Nunca amei ninguém _

_Como eu te amo, te amo_

_Você me enfeitiçou..._

_Me diz agora o que eu faço_

_Pra ter você em meus braços_

_Preciso do teu amor._

_Te amo..._

Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?Sapos de chocolate?

Não, obrigada Olívio. Estou sem fome agora.

Está pensando no que aconteceu com a Gina né?

Gina estava chorando como a muito tempo não vejo!

Wood colocando o braço na cintura dela e saindo dos três vassouras, disse:

Vamos ver o que aconteceu a ela!

Ela ficou muito agradecida por ele na entender. Sabia que ele estava esperando esta visita a Hogsmead a tempos, já que fazia tempo que ele não ia por não estar em Hogwarts.

Obrigada.-disse pegando na mão dele e começando a procurar por Gina.

_Eu não preciso de permissões_

_Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões(oh)_

_Essa é a minha prerrogativa (essa é minha prerrogativa)_

O que...?-Perguntou Gina.

Gina... UMA vez na vida cala a boca e deixa eu falar.Você vai andar com o Dra até o três vassouras fazendo questão de que Harry veja a mão de vocês juntas!-e engolindo a seco continuou- se ele te perguntar alguma coisa você diz que não é da conta dele assim como não é da sua conta dela com aquela garota loira. E se ele disser que foi ela quem puxou diga que ia mostrar a Draco uma loja que ele ainda não reconhecia!Agora vão!-E dando um beijo no namorado ouviu:

PERAE!

Todos ali presentes olharam, inclusive Colin que não tava entendendo nada.

Vamos perguntar a um homem que não saiba de nada e conheça a pessoa bem!Olívio... você acharia que o harry faria o que?Que ele sentiria ciúmes?

Ele olhou para Gina e respondeu:

Como não?

Ela sorriu em agradecimento. Os dois juntaram as mãos. Luana sempre lembrando ao namorado pra se encontrar com ela no Três vassouras depois.

Então Gina e Draco foram... quando Harry os avistou ao seu lado de mãos dadas parou seu beijo e puxou Gina pelo braço.

O que é isso?

Isso o que Harry?-perguntou firme, mesmo que suas pernas de tanto bambear negassem.

Você e ele!

Não é da sua conta cicatriz!Vamos _Gi_...

Que intimidade era aquela dele com ela?-pensava Harry.Quando olhou de novo eles já tinham entrado em alguma das lojas. O coração dele estava apertado.Tudo isso foi comemorado no 3 Vassouras, mesmo Gina sentindo um pouco de remorso. Voltaram normalmente para o castelo e jantaram da mesma forma: sem ver Harry.


	2. Teatro

Gina jantou ao lado de Marina.Foi em direção ao Salão Comunal. Ao chegarem lá viram um pessoal reunido no quadro de avisos.

O que ta acontecendo?-perguntou ina ao pessoal

Vai ter peça de Teatro!-Disse Colin

Legaaaaaaaaaaal!E vai ser de que?-Perguntou Gina empolgada.

Romeu e Julieta-Apontou Marina para o aviso.

Harry passou por Gina como se fosse uma pessoa odiada por ele.

Grande plano o de Luana- disse Gina percebendo o olhar do talvez _ex-_amigo-agora ele me odeia.

Ele não te odeia donkey!Ele tá com ciúmes!

Ciúmes?Sei...

Vamos Ginevra Weasley... tira esta besteira da sua cabecinha e vamos dormir.

A noite veio com pesadelos.Harry dizia que a odiava saia correndo e contando a todos como ela era feia.

Gina?GINA?PELO AMOR DE DEUS GINA DIZ EU VC TAH BEM...

Gina estava enrolada no cobertor com muito desconforto.Virou para o lado e se sentiu tonta vomitando a seguir.

Ai meu Deus Gina... vamos para a ala hospitalar agora!-Disse marina com o rosto bem preocupado.

Não... Estou bem...

Gina... ta na cara que você não ta bem!

Só devo estar mens...

NINGUÉM FICA NESTE ESTADO POR ESTAR MENSTRU!

Foi apenas um pesadelo...

Gi...

É sério...

Ta bom... Mas pelo menos vai tomar um banho frio._Bem _frio.

Após tomar seu banho ela desce pouco animada, com marina atrás de si. Lua chegava abraçada com Draco.

BOM DIAAAA!-disse abraçando as meninas.-Draquinho love of my life... pode nos dar um pouquinho de privacidade?-ele se retirou axando um pouco estranho o humor dela aquela manhã mais não perdendo a "pose de malvado".

Hoje nós vamos ganhar presente...

Nada disso Ina!-disse ela sorridente.-Hoje é a escolha dos papéis para a peça!E aí?Vamos nos inscrever?

Tou dentro!-respondeu ela.

Tou fora...-disse Gina.

Luana a olhou do mesmo modo que Snape olhava para Harry.

COLIN!-chamou ela.-Anota aí... Luana, Marina e Ginevra...

Eu n...-Luana tapou a boca dela.

Num tá bem hoje não...o único jeito de ela se calar é tapando a boca...

Colin anotou tudo e saiu.

Porque fez isso?

Para depois você não se arrepender de não se cadastrar e jogar a culpa para cima da gente!-respondeu marina entendendo a situação.

Hunft!

Conversaram até chegar no Salão.Luana encontrou Draco que estava conversando animadamente com Pansy.

Com licença... espero não atrapalhar... mas meu sogrinho me mandou tomar conta do **_meu_** namorado.- e ela frisou bem aquele meu para Pansy entender.

Draco... depois nós conversamos a sós... preciso de uma ajudinha...

Luana o olhou.

Que é!

Draco...se decide se quer continuar com ela ou comigo. Você sabe que se me largar amanhã vai tá cheio de garoto aos meus pés... portanto pensa bem... posso até arranjar um amiguinho do Wood e do Potter.- se levantou e foi se sentar no meio de Gina e marina, mesmo contra a vontade por ser a mesa da Grifinória.

Brigaram?

Sem comentários ok!

Lá se era nossos presentes Mari...

Ela se levantou da mesa com grosseria e disse rapidamente:

Se preocupam mais com os presentes que comigo neh!Pois podem ir comprar...-e jogando 10 galeões saiu correndo com as lágrimas correndo os olhos.

Ela está mesmo com ciúmes da Pansy-falou Gina se sentindo culpada pelo rompante da amiga.Se levantou quando uma pessoa em frente da menina que tava do lado de marina falou:

Algumas pessoas não se tocam que fazem mau a outras.

E as pessoas que falam não sabem que fazem mau as pessoas a que quem querem transmitir a mensagem.-aqueles olhos verdes se encontraram com o dela. Parecia que seu estômago tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. Despencado. Era uma sensação estranha.Era um amor misturado com ódio e amizade.

Me dirigi a você?

E eu a você?

E saiu atrás da amiga. Marina ficou.

Não vem?

Perae.- Disse mostrando com a cabeça mesa dos professores onde Wood estava.

Ok...

Saiu correndo pelo castelo sabendo que até onde pôde Harry a seguiu com os olhos em fúria. Chegou numa parede onde sabia que dizendo uma senha ela se abriria e iria dar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ouviu passos atrás de si. E uma voz fria falou:

O que ta fazendo aqui cabeça de fogo?

Teve vontade de xingar cada pedaço do corpo de Draco, mas não tinha tempo. Engoliu em seco.

Venho ver a quem você não cansa de machucar.

Eu não a machuco.

Você a machuca por dentro. E abre logo esta porra desta parede!

Olha o palavreado foguinho!

Engolindo em seco novamente esperou que ele abrisse a parede. Isso foi feito após alguns segundos de risada sarcástica.

Sai da frente!-Gina saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino da sonserina. Dois degraus a cada passo.Abriu a porta com violência e logo localizou a amiga com o rosto no seu travesseiro.-Lua...?

Ele levantou daquela mesa que tantas vezes olhava quando ainda estudava ali. Que saudade tinha daquele lugar. Dos seus amigos. Das suas aulas... seus professores... uma lágrima correu seu rosto se lembrando como um filme tudo que tinha passado ali.Abaixou o rosto rápido e limpou sua face. Pedi licença a Dumbledore que a aceitou. Passou devagar entre o espaço que separava as mesas da Corvinal e da Grifinória.Um garoto loiro se levantou junto com sua namorada, Parvati, e perguntou:

Você ta bem?-Perguntou Caio.

Hum... sim...-mentiu, e continuou andando.

Já venho.- Disse Caio dando um beijo em sua namorada e indo atrás de Olívio.- O que ta acontecendo? Eu vi a lágrima cair!- O olho de Olívio lacrimejava.Saíram do Salão e no continuar da conversa acabaram parando no Salão Comunal(onde Olívio não ia a muito tempo, o que só fez piorar seu humor).Marina entrou no salão.

Pode nos deixar sozinhos um instante Caio?

Olívio fez um aceno de cabeça mostrando a ele que não fazia mal.

Ok.

O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Vim corrigir um erro que eu fiz.-respondeu Gina.

Legal. Já apareceu agora pode ir.E cadê a outra falsa?

Falsa... aquela palavra foi fundo em Gina. Mas sabia que quando se está com raiva não controla-se as palavras.

Ela ta com o Olívio. Disse que daqui a pouco vem. Ele estava chorando e ela ficou preocupada.- Mentiu em parte. Pois não sabia que era verdade. Mas foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça dela.

Então ela prefere o choro dele que o meu?

Ô menina teimosa você!Quando vem as duas te ajudar você reclama quando vem uma você também reclama!

Gi, me desculpa plisssssss!-E abraçou Gina chorando.Que acariciou seu cabelo.- Eu não agüento mais!Desde que a gente começou ele tem que ficar com essa buldogue quando eu não tou por perto!

Eu não acredito que você tá chorando por um garoto.

VOCÊ JÁ CHOROU MIL VEZES E EU SEMPRE ENTENDI!

A diferença é que você cresceu me dizendo que nunca iria chorar por um homem, e agora tá aí se descabelando.- Se lembrando da anotação que tinha feito na cabeça falou- Você é uma Sonserina garota!Sangue frio esqueceu?

Ela levantou a cabeça e foi no banheiro.Jogou água no rosto e se olhou friamente como se odiasse pelo ato de chorar por um homem. Com um toque de sua varinha com as palavras certas o lápis de olho delineou o mesmo, fazendo um traço ao final. Uma sombra prata foi passada. Brilho em seus lábios. Seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo-de-cavalo aonde a parte solta de dividia em 4 tranças.Virou o rosto para Gina.

Vamos para a seleção da Peça de Teatro?

Gina se surpreendeu de como a amiga conseguia mudar tão rapidamente seu humor.Ela realmente era da Sonserina parente de seu criador.

Vamos...-disse ainda estatelada.

Estavam passando pela parede quando Draco chamou:

Ainda ta chorando é Sonserina?

Ela se virou rapidamente e ele percebeu que ela estava muito feliz, diferente de quando saiu do Salão. Ele ficou surpreso também com a mudança de tão pouco tempo que a Grifinória tinha ficado em seu dormitório conversando. Ele teve a mesma conclusão: Ela realmente é parente do criador desta casa!

O que aconteceu?

Você não sabe o quanto é duro ver todos com seus amigos, conversando alegres e não saber em que lugar do mundo estão os seus. É ficar excluído em sua própia casa!Nem o meu amor por você faz sentido.

Amor. Pronto. Aquela palavra que ela tanto desejou ouvir dele para ela.

O amor não faz sentido, não é para fazer sentido, é para _ser_ sentido.-Ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mão na nuca dele. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela. –Te amo-ela disse em seu ouvido.Ele gostou de ouvir aquilo.Seus lábios roçaram de leve os dela quando uma pessoa entrou gritando e teve vontade de matar por atrapalhá-lo.

Esse povo que demora...- disse Lua sem perceber a cena, e após virando a cabeça por Gina a ter chamado atenção disse.-ops...quem quiser curso de atrapalhar um casal na hora em que os dois iam ficar juntos é só me chamar... o número é 071 8107...

ANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- disse Mari após saírem do Salão Comunal ela a olhando como que se ficassem sozinhas não iria sobrar nada de Luana Sanches.

Colocou o rosto nas mãos. Estava cheio de rancor dentro de si como nunca. Estava se sentindo pesado. Sem uma parte de si. O Jardim estava num dia quente. Vários alunos conversavam rindo muito. E ele ali. Na sombra daquela árvore vendo a lula gigante nadar como se fosse uma coisa tediante, um filme de terror.

Não é possível.- disse chateado- estou perdendo tudo... meus amigos- pensou em Rony e Neville- minhas amigas- Hermione, Luna e Gina... Gina... amizade?Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo aonde encontrou Gina como geralmente com as garotas. Mas estavam muito sérias.- Gina?-chamou- Gina... posso falar com você?

Hum... já venho meninas- avisou as duas.

É a hora da minha morte... dxa eu ter pelo menos uma morte tranqüila?- Falou Lua olhando para Mari após os dois saírem. Esta não parecia ouvir uma palavra sua.-Marina?-Olhando para ela, a mesma respondeu:

Já venho... sei... no final da seleção a gente acaba a encontrando.

Não querendo relembrar a amiga sobre sua morte apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Que é Harry?-Perguntou friamente sem olhar os sus olhos pois aí saberia que não iria resistir.

Hum... eu só queria dizer que não agüento mais ficar sem falar com você... dividir o que sinto com você... ter você como amiga me faz falta.

SEU MERDA! AMIGA NÉ? NÃO FOI ISSO QUE PENSOU QUANDO ESTAVAMOS NO SALÃO COMUNAL!-pensou Gina.

Hum... você realmente tá ficando com o Draco?

Não, ele namora a Lua e só tava indo mostrar uma loja a ele.

E o beijo?

Você não é meu pai para ficar sabendo tudo sobre mim!O que queria saber já soube... acha que eu iria trair minha amiga?-Não sou você...ela pensou...

Hum... desculpa...- o filme de terror pareceu desaparecer dentro de si e virar um filme de comédia, tudo pareceu ser mais bonito. O rancor sumir e ficou mais leve.Tinha Gina de novo como amiga.-Vamos para a seleção?

Vamos- não tinha aquele humor que nem o de Lua que mudava tão rápido, ainda estava chateada com ele. Não iria rir com ele enquanto não tivesse passado aquela raiva.

O chapéu seletor estava de novo lá. Mas desta vez para selecionar os papéis.Chamou todos. Ao final foi anunciando os papéis:

Gina Weasley- Julieta

Benvólio, primo de Romeu- Rony Weasley

Páris, pretendente de Julieta- Caio Ferraz

Capuleto, pai de Julieta - Draco Malfoy

Montecchio, Pai de Romeu- Neville Longbottom

Romeu- Harry Potter

Mercúrio, amigo de Romeu- Colin Creevey

Tebaldo, sobrinho de Capuleto- Crabbe

Criada, ajuda o namoro do casal- Marina Alves

Mãe de Julieta-Luana Sanches

Os outros todos ficariam como figurantes.

A cena que nós faremos é de onde a mãe de Julieta grita por ela, Romeu conversando sobre a festa e finalmente o baile. Faremos poucas cenas pois tudo é apenas um teste.-avisou Dumbledore.

Gina olhou para Harry... iria beija-lo...Marina chegou ao seu lado e sussurrou:

Outra vez que por pouco não se beijam hein?- ela não entendeu.Iriam se beijar naquela cena, ou não?

Como assim?

Em outro sussurro ela respondeu:

Até aí eles somente se conhecem e trocam juras de amor!

Ela não acreditou... que raiva!

_**Continua...**_

Oi!

**Márcia**... MUITO OBRIGADA!Vou tentar alongar bem os capítulos para vcs ficarem curiosos sobre o que vai acontecer no futuro!como eu sou mau...haiuhaiuhaiuhaiuhaiuh...!Espero que muitas pessoas mais comentem!

E não liguem pro mongo do **Caio** não viu!Ele fala assim mais nossa conversa no MSN é só sobre fics e principalmente a minha que ele insiste em dizer em ser "nossa"... haiuahiuahiuahiuhauih... + seu nome tá aí caio... com uma garota bonita... pronto!Huhuhuhuhu!

BJus

Lua


	3. Sempre Brigas?

Gina foi para o dormitório um pouco aborrecida de não poder ter a chance(na verdade uma desculpa), para beijar aqueles lábios que a tanto tempo gostaria de provar.Sem perceber já estava de frente para a lareira sentada em sua poltrona preferida: A que Harry preferia. Na verdade... só preferia porquê aí sempre tinham uma pequena discussão que acabava com ele com aquela cara de cachorro-sem-dono, pedindo desculpas!

Pensando em mim Ginevra?-ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido que fez com que ela se arrepiasse dos pés a cabeça.

Não-disse quase se denunciando.

Ah... é que ouvi meu nome...e a voz da pessoa que tinha dito era _incrivelmente_ parecida com a sua.

Que legal!Mas não era eu!Sinto muito te desapontar.-se levantou indo em direção ao dormitório.Harry a pegou pelo braço.

Colé?

Colé o que?

Não aceita mais uma brincadeira de _amigo_?

Aceito... apenas...-pensando rápido disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça- estou com sono.-ia subindo para o dormitório quando ele disse:

Hum... sei...e meu beijinho de Boa Noite?

Ele tava conseguindo provocá-la... e se aquilo continuasse não iria dar em coisa boa...

Mas como você é chato!-e dando um beijo na bochecha dele subiu.

Sonhe comigo viu!

Ai... mau ele sabia que era impossível ela não sonhar com ele.Queria poder tirá-lo do pensamento, mas era impossível!Se pensava em poção, ligava a Snape a quem Harry odiava... e assim por diante!Será que seria assim pro resto de sua vida?Se deitou tranqüilamente. Acordou da mesma forma.

Vamos mocinha!Hora de acordar e sacudir a poeira, porque é hoje que você conquista o tonto do Potter!Bem que Lua podia estar aqui pra me ajudar...mas quer "recompensar o tempo perdido com Dra". Como se perder tempo com aquilo ali num fosse ruim.Agora vamoooooooossssss!

Bom-dia para você também ina!

Hum... para começo de estrada... tirando roupinha fubega... sem querer ofender é claro... mas adimita que ela te esconde!

Plis, só não me coloque um tomara-que-caia igual ao que Lua tava usando em Hogsmead!

Engraçado... era exatamente nele que eu estava pensando?Mas Gina... vamos colocar um aplique neste teu cabelo para ele ficar maior né querida?Vamos lá...-disse ela mordendo a língua que estava para fora testando os penteados com a varinha em punho.-Pronto!Este ficou incrível!-Era um rabo-de-cavalo... bem alto... ela tinha colocado aplique para que o cabelo ficasse maior, o que ficava solto ela dividiu em várias tranças(10á 15 mais ou menos), deixou uma franja do lado direito de Gina que escondia uma parte de seu olho.-Agora...hum... rostinho...lápis...-o rosto estava lindo, uma combinação perfeita com o cabelo!- um dia vou ser cabeleleira só para poder mostrar meus dotes!Bom... roupitcha?-apontou a varinha para seu armário de onde saiu uma blusa azul clarinho que tinha duas alças de cada lado escrito na área dos seios: Girl. Em uma letra bem bonita.A saia era duas palmas e meia acima do joelho(um azul mais escuro). O tennis era um All-Star pintado pela amiga(e não podia negar que era lindo).-Pronta!Pegue sua capa e vamos descer.

E meu banho?

Vamos Ginaaaaa!Joguei feitiço em você para estar limpa em cheirosa!Eu penso em tudo migaw!Ou seja: Eu brocooooo!

Você o que?-perguntou Gina sem entender.-Tá dando para fazer buraco agora é?

Ô amiguinha desatualizada que eu fui arranjar!Eu broco, brocar quer dizer eu dou demais!Eu acerto muito!Entendeu?

Entendi...-disse balançando a cabeça, mostrando que achava a amiga meio maluquinha... lélé da cuca!

Desceram as escadas, passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda(Bom-dia!) e finalmente chegaram ao Salão.

FINALMENTEEEEEEEE!

Você quer que eu fique surda?-Falou Gina.

Miniiiiiiina quem é essa mari?Nossa amiga Gina?Gente... se o Harry não te olhar agora ele é um tapado, frouxo, mongo, idiota, déb...

Chega Lu, chega...Cadê o Draco hein?

Se não queriam minha presença era só avisar!-e saiu pisando forte até a amada mesa da sua casa.

Depois ela volta!-disse em tom convencido Ina para Gina.

Espero...

Andaram entre as mesas, atraindo olhares.Harry estava conversando com Cho.E ela pelo jeito estava gostando, e aproveitando claro.

Não vai chorar hein?-falou Ina.

Não vou chorar!Não sou a Cho... Chorona!-respondeu Gina.

Marina riu.

Se sentaram na mesa. Gina em frente de Harry(como sempre) e Ina ao seu lado(mais perto da mesa do professores).

Oi Gina!-exclamou o _amigo_-Se arrumou toda assim pra quem?

Aiii... como você é lerdo!Para você né anta?

Para uma pessoinha muito especial para mim!

Cho olhava tudo muito chateada, por ele te-la deixado de lado.

Eu não merecia tanto sabia?

Como estava ficando convencido(e tinha porquê) e mais solto!-pensou Gina

Quem disse que é para você?E por favor vê se não dá um de irmão mais velho quando eu estiver com _ele_ tá?

Hermione olhava tudo muito atenta.

Ele?Quem é ele?-Gina se levantou para ir a outro canto da mesa bem longe de Harry(ai que pena...mais tinha que continuar o teatro!)-Gina volta aqui!

Gustavo se sentou ao lado de Gina, aonde conversaram muuuito(com Harry os observando), e dali foram para a aula.Harry veio atrás deles, aonde pegou no ombro de Gina e começou:

Porque não me contou?-e se dirigindo a Gustavo disse:- espero que a trate bem!E quero ficha completa!Nome, idade, sangue-puro?-E assim continuou.

Harry... cala essa bo-ca!

Meu Nome é Gustavo, tenho a idade da Gi-Gi?Que intimidade!pensou Harry-E sou sangue-puro sim... o resto não lembro!

Hum... tá... _Gi_- querendo mostrar que tinha intimidade com ela também -quero conversar com você depois.

Okay...ganhei mais um irmão chatão!

Andaram juntos até a próxima aula(História da Magia), aonde poderia pensar em tudo que acontecera aquela manhã.Estava chateada com Harry!Queria que ele dissesse que ela era dele!Aiii!

_ Eu caminho louco pela cidade  
O que você diz pode ser verdade  
Não quero pensar em tudo que sonhei  
Eu acho que eu sei mas...  
Eu não sei...  
Acho que é amor  
_

Na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas(aonde Harry também tinha um tempinho pra pensar)...Achei que Gina ainda gostasse de mim(mesmo que Hermione tenha negado isso em seu quinto ano).

Harry?

QUE É?

Hum... desculpe atrapalhar seus pensamentos... depois conversamos.

Não Hermione, me desculpe!Pode falar.

Você estava pensando na Gina e no Gustavo né?

É.Você sempre sabe com sabia o nome dele?

Dava para ver pelo seu rosto!E você pensou tão baixo que eu ouvi o nome do rapaz!

Era só isso que queria dizer?

Por enquanto só respondi as suas perguntas. A gora deixa eu dar minha opinião sobre o fato ocorrido?

Vá em frente.

Harry... está na CARA que Gina não está com ele!Tá querendo ver se você tem ciúmes dela ou não!

Ele a olhou.

Vocês dois se amam não sei porquê não ficam logo juntos!

Eu não a amo!Só gosto da amizade dela Mione!E não enche!Hagrid tá te chamando...

Pensa no que eu te disse Harry.

Okay, Okay.-ele foi falar imediatamente com Hagrid-Hum... não estou passando bem... posso ir a ala hospitalar?

Claro Harry!-Respondeu o Gigante.

A cicatriz tá doendo é pequeno e indefeso Potter?

Malfoy... cala a boca!Não tou a fim de descutir...

Oh que mêda dele!

Não ligou mais para o que ouviu... já estava subindo para seu dormitório... ao encontrar sua cama, pegou sua mala e procurou a carta que Gina lhe mandara em seu segundo ano(primeiro dela), para ele.Mas ela passaram desta fase. Hermione deveria estar blefando quando disse aquilo a ele. Veio tudo como um filme na cabeça dele.Acabara de perder mais uma _amiga_.

Harry?Harry, vocês está aí?

Pode entrar Gi, só estou co um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Hum... Mione disse que queria falar o mais urgente possível comigo.O que houve?

Nada de demais.Você tá namorando com Gustavo?

Hum... não... mais ele me pediu hoje.

Hum... queria conversar com você.

Ela se sentou na cama dele. Harry colocou sua cabeça nas pernas dela.

Gina, se eu te contar uma coisa... você promete que não conta a ninguém?

Nunca contei Harry. Porquê contaria hoje?

Então tá.

Ela começou a alisar o cabelo dele."Ai que cabelos macios..." pensava Gina.

É que... apesar de tudo... eu ainda gosto da Cho.

Não era possível que ele estava falando aquilo logo para ela!

Você poderia me ajudar a ficar com ela?

Fale sério Harry!Se ainda fosse comigo!-como ela gostaria de falar aquilo alto.

Não dá Harry.-ele a olhou espantado.-Se fosse com qualquer outra garota.Mas... logo ela?Não quero te ver sofrer de novo!-Apesar de que você me faz sofrer por você mesmo, pensava ela constantemente.

Te adoro Gi!-e a abraçou.

Ela sentiu algo ficar quente em seu bolso traseiro.

UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Calma!Não sabia que meu abraço era tão quente assim!-disse ele rindo.

Ela tirou um batom de seu bolso, apertou a parte de baixo e perguntou:

Que é?

Será que ela estava ficando louca?Estava falando com um batom!

_Reunião agora!_-só devia estar ficando louco aquela voz poderia vir de um batom?

Ela apertou novamente a aparte de baixo comunicando a quem quer que fosse que já estava indo.

Tchau Harry!

O que é este batom?

Um meio de comunicação entre eu, marina e luana. Agora tenho que ir.

E desaparatou na sala vaziaque sempre que era usada para a reunião: A sala precisa.

Harry ainda em seu dormitório se perguntou: Como ela sabia aparatar naquela idade que nem ele que era um ano mais velho sabia?E não podia se aparatar em Hogwarts!Hermione ficaria feliz em ouvir que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele a escutouPegou sua capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Viu aonde Gina tinha ido. Se cobriu com a capa e cobriu junto o mapa. Entrou na sala sem que ninguém notasse(mas quase se bateu com marina).

Não disse que ela ia voltar a falar com a gente?-disse marina.

Que convencida...agora... o tapado te notou?-perguntou Lua.

Acho que vou desistir!Veio me falar uma coisa pessoal dele com uma garota aí.

Chamavam ele de tapado e Gina deixava?Que amiga!Então ela realmente não contava a ninguém seus segredos.E _ainda_ gostava dele.Era melhor que parasse com aquelas brincadeirinhas dele, antes que ela levasse a sério.

E aquelas brincadeiras dele?-perguntou marina.

Será que ela "lia pensamentos"?Lembrou de Snape o dizendo que a mente não era um livro para ser aberto e lido.Riu.

Quem está aí?-Perguntou Gina.Seu coração batia em disparada._Ninguém_, além delas poderia saber daquela conversa!-É melhor irmos embora, e conversarmos mais tarde.

Ginny... não tem como ninguém ter entrado aqui sem a gente ter visto!

_Ele_ tem uma capa da invisibilidade.

E como nos acharia?-perguntou marina.

Isto não sei. Mas nunca duvide de nada que seja vindo _dele_!-ela não sabia da existência do Mapa do Maroto.

Ok... vamos...

Lua saiu pulando.

Ei!Aonde vai?-Gritou Gina.

Draco disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim-disse como uma criança que ganhava o melhor brinquedo do mundo.

Boa Sorte Sonserina!

Amém miga, amém!

Ahhhh... também quero me encontrar meu love!

Pode ir que eu não me importo!-disse Gina meio sarcasticamente.Mas pelo jeito Marina não percebeu, porquê foi mesmo.O sinal tocou. Aula de Adivinhação de novo. Não estava nem um pouco afim de para a Torre da Grifinória.

Colorputus -disse á Mulher Gorda.Se sentou em sua cadeira preferida e ali ficou pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer na sala Precisa. Quem será que estava lá?

Harry desceu do seu dormitório(tinha isso correndo para lá).

Como você consegue aparatar dentro de Hogwarts?

Não é de sua conta.-Mas a verdade era que Dumbledore abrira três exceções, porque sabia que se não, nunca iriam sair do seu escritório e não deixariam ele sair!

Tá bravinha é?

Não estava afim de brincadeiras com ele(que nem no dia da visita a Hogsmead).

E se quiser continuar sendo meu _amigo_ cala a boca, e não dirigi uma palavra a mim agora.

Aff... que stress.

Ela subiu para o dormitório feminino pisando firme.Mas ele a segurou.

Garota você tá de T.P.M.?Porque a gente não consegue mais conversar como antes!

Me larga Harry Potter. Ou melhor. Esquece que eu existo.

Ele se chocou tanto com aquelas palavras que sem querer afrouxou o braço dela, dando-a liberdade para que ela subisse.Ele tentou segui-la. Ms como sempre, a escada se transformou em rampa.

NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO DESCER MOCINHA!-Gritou para ela.

Ela se deitou e adormeceu.

_Gi... quer namorar comigo?_

_Não!_

_Então você é meu harry Potter -dizia Cho._

_Ela aparecia grávida. Eles se casavam._

Gi...você não vai almoçar?

Ina?-perguntou ainda sonolenta e abalada com o sonho.

Não... Merlim. Claro que sou eu!Rápido!Temos ensaio da pela agora!

Engraçadinha...já vou.

Harry tá te esperando lá em baixo que nem uma pedra.Será que vocês nunca vão parar de brigar?

Ela desceu e viu que Harry realmente a esperava lá.

Não vou ficar me desculpando com a senhorita toda hora Ginevra Weasley!

Tchau Harry. Ensaio da peça.

Não se esqueça que sou Romeu e você Julieta.Por tanto pode tirar esta sua carinha de chateada comigo que não cola!

Porque ele tinha que conhecer ela tanto assim?

_**Continua...**_

**Genteeee!Eu fiz este capítulo muito rápido!Menos de 12 horas!Mais mudei muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuita coisa!E um aviso Mesmo que eles comecem a namorar vai ter sempre algo pra atrapalhar né?E outra... o nome da primeira música é:Eu não consigo explicar.A banda é: Ira!Huhuhuhuhu!COMENTEM PLISSSSS!**

**Bjus**

**Lua**


	4. Indas e Vindas

Gina passou pelo buraco do retrato e continuou andando.

.-Gina!GINA!Ah Gina!Perae!Fala direito comigo!

Ela se virou repentinamente dando um "encontrão" com Harry. Houve uma trasmissão de calor entre eles.

.-Você não quer mais falar comigo?

Como posso não querer Harry?Te amo além do meu corpo, da minha alma, pensou Harry.

.-Olha Harry eu...

Mas sua voz sumiu quando viu aquelas lindas esmeraldas te olhando, se aproximando perigosamente. Ela andava para trás e ele para frente, até que o corpo de Gina encontrou a parede e o corpo de Harry o de Gina. Chegando perto do ouvido dela disse:

.-Sente medo de mim Gina Weasley?

.-E...e...e...eu?

.-É...

Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela, "o que estava fazendo?Gostava de Cho!", sentiu o cheiro dela "Como poderia beijar a irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas seus hormônios já estavam a flor da pele. Estava gostando de sentir Gina se arrepiar cada vez que ele chegava mais perto da boca dela.Ele virou a cabeça...

.-Ô Gina!Cadê a...Ops!É melhor eu correr...

Harry se separou imediatamente de Gina que o empurrava pelo ombro.

.-Não Luana!Espera por mim!-disse dando um olhar de repreensão a Harry e saiu correndo em seguida, atrás da amiga.

.-Não demora que não quero sofrer muito tá?-disse Lua se ajoelhando e juntando as mãos.-Não acredito que eu, uma sonserina, estou aqui e ASSIM! Mas vamos lá...Ave Maria mãe de Deus, rogai nos pecadores, agora e na hora de nossa morte... Epa! A hora da minha morte é agora!Ah... vai desta maneira mesmo...

.-O que tá acontecendo aqui?-Draco olhou para o chão e viu a namorada.-Amor!

Lua abriu um olho e se levantou repentinamente. Olhando de um lado a outro disse:

.-Hum... Draquinho...axo melhor nós irmos...Tchau Gina!-Disse quando já estava a poucos centímetros de sumir da vista da amiga.

Gina riu baixo da atitude da amiga.

_Senti no peito o amor surgir,_

_quando olhei pra você_

_eu logo senti,_

_que o meu o coração_

_ia ser todo seu pra sempre_

_meu corpo sente a falta do seu_

_e isso é bem mais_

_mais forte que eu_

_e tudo me faz_

_lembrar de você_

_cada instante_

.-Dois burros!- marina falou baixinho.

.-Quem é burro?- perguntou seu amor ao pé de seu ouvido a entrelaçando.

.-Harry e Gina!

Mas ele não estava ouvindo. Estava olhando enfeitiçado para ela.

.-Eu quero um beijo!

.-Não precisa pedir duas vezes!- suas bocas se aproximaram havendo um pequeno toque.

.-Que legal!Ela nem me pede mais as senha!DE NOVO NÃO!

.-Quem deveria de isso era a gente né Lua!

.-Segundo casal que atrapalho hoje...dom legal-disse colocando a língua para fora -agora que já atrapalhei e como não nasci para ser vela muito menos candelabro, vamos para o ensaio?

Marina virou os olhos.

.-Vamos...-disse num tom de tédio.

Duas semanas depois...

.-É agora Gi!-disse Marina

Todos já estavam vestidos(ficou linda a escola assim, pensava Gina).

Romeu entra na casa dos Capuletos(acho que este é o maior mico da minha vida, pensava Harry), sendo recebido pelo velho Capuleto. Romeu, Benvólio e Mercúrio aproveitavam a festa como podiam e sabiam, (ainda mais que eram penetras e Romeu era filho do pior inimigo do Anfitrião). Chega, porém, uma jovem com o brilho de uma jóia(Gina estava linda!_Muito _linda!). Romeu comenta com os amigos tal beleza.

.-Vou procurá-la e tentarei tocar com minha rude mão a sua bendita pele. Sinto que meu coração nunca amou, pois nunca conheceu tal beleza(Não acredito que estou dizendo isto!Mas é realmente verdade.Qualquer homem ficaria apaixonado só de olhar Gina arrumada daquela maneira)!

Tebaldo(Sobrinho de Capuleto) reconhece a voz do inimigo. Chamando um criado, pede uma espada. Capuleto chega, querendo saber o porque de tanta ira da parte de seu sobrinho.

.-Meu tio, aquele é um Montecchio fantasiado!

Pediu que o sobrinho se controlasse e ignorasse tal pessoa por seu espírito festivo. Tebaldo, a contragosto, agüenta.

Romeu junta as mãos com as de Julieta.

.-Pois não se mova. Enquanto recolho os frutos de minhas preces, limpo meus pecados em sua boca(Como seria beijar aquela ruivinha?Mas sabia que estava muito nervoso. E nem sabia o porque!).

Se aproximaram esse beijaram. Um precisava do outro. A língua de Harry queria descobrir a de Gina. Quando tal fato aconteceu houve um choque que fez com que os dois se separassem e olhassem um nos olhos do outro.

Será que Harry estava sentindo seu coração bater forte quando se beijaram?Ai que boca macia! Mas acabou tão rápido!

.-Julieta?-chamou a criada-Sua mãe te chama!-Quando a jovem saiu de vista, Romeu pergunta:

.-Quem é a mãe dela?

.-Por acaso, ela é a Dona da casa!

Romeu sai e Julieta encontra com sua mãe e seu pretendente, enquanto Romeu ia encontrar seu pai em sua casa.

Todos bateram palmas.

Seu bolso tremeu. Foi para longe da multidão e desaparatou.

.-VOCÊ O BEIJOU!VOCÊ O BEIJOU!-gritava Lua pulando pela sala inteira, como uma criança num parque de diversões!

.-PRECISAVA VER A CARA DA CHO!-Marina gritava pulando e abraçando a amiga!

.-Deixa eu respirar!-Falou rindo.

Gina se jogou numa das três camas que tinham na Sala Precisa.

.-Aiai... Deixa eu pensar em tudo que aconteceu...

.-Vamos deitar, amanhã conversamos melhor.-disse marina como uma sábia.

.-Tsc, tsc... Amanhã!Sei... Como se eu não conhecesse a criança...

Gina soltou o ar pela boca e se virou na cama.

_Sinto o teu perfume_

_e a saudade entre nós_

_lembro o teu sorriso,_

_o som da tua voz!_

Gina saiu meio duas horas da Sala Precisa tendo cuidado para não acordar as meninas(que dormiam pesadamente) e para não à verem.Chegando ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, encontrou Harry no sofá.

.-Harry?Acorda!Sobe pra dormir!

Bocejando, acordou e falou:

.-Você não dormiu aqui!Aonde estava?

.-Não tenho que te dizer aonde estava Harry!

.-Me desculpe por me intrometer, só estava preocupado-disse baixando o olhar.

.-Tudo bem!

Ele olhou pros pés, refletiu bem e disse:

.-Você vai como ao baile?

.-Qual baile Harry?Pirou!

.-Você não ouviu Dumbledore dizer?

.-Hum... não...-era a vez dela baixar o olhar.

.-Ah!Então você pensa e depois me diz?

.-Vou pensar. Que dia vai ser e porque?

.-Hoje Gina!Para comemorar o sucesso da peça!

.-Vou combinar com as meninas!

.-Ainda?O baile é as 7!Você tem 5 hrs... Dumbledore liberou os alunos para irem a Hogsmead alugar as fantasias depois das 3!O que te dá um tempo de 4 horas para tudo!

.-Merlim é pai!Você é bom em números!Mas tenho que ir Harry!Preciso de mais tempo!

.-Posso ir junto?

.-Ah não Harry!É bom fazer surpresa!

Ele suspirou e aceitou. Gina tirou o batom da calça e apertou a tampa do batom 4 vezes.

.-Acordem!Estado Urgente!Salão G agora!

Duas garotas apareceram com apenas um craque ao lado de Gina, cada uma, com caras de sono.

.-Você é insuportável!Nem dormir podemos!O que quer?

.-Bom dia!Hoje vai ter baile a fantasia!

.-Acordar a gente para fazer brincadeira de mal gosto não é nada legal amiga!

.-Gente, é daqui a 14 hrs!Dumbledore liberou para ir a Hogsmead e é melhor irmos logo para pegarmos as melhores fantasias!

.-Temos bastante tempo Gi!E não adianta ir agora que você sabe que só abrem as lojas quando o Dumbledore pede!

Conversaram até dar a hora de poder sair. Quando Lua se tocou.

.-Ela está falando sério?-Perguntou Lua a Harry.

Ele tomou um susto. Ela nunca tinha falado com ele diretamente, frente a frente!

.-Ficou assustado porque falei com você?Só te fiz uma pergunta e espero que responda!Depois voltamos ao normal!

.-É sim.

.-Meu Merlim!Luana, como nós vamos?-perguntou mari.

.-Hogsmead!Já tá liberado mesmo!Vamos!

Com um craque, as três sumiram.

.-Um dia eu aprendo isso!- falou Harry.

_O nosso amor não da pra esquecer_

_eu ja me entreguei_

_já me apaixonei_

_e tudo que sei_

_é que o meu coração reclama!_

.-Com qual roupa você vai mari?-perguntou Gina.

.-Vou de roupa trouxa!E você?

.-Não vou alugar! Você sabe que não tenho dinheiro!

.-Sem essa!É por conta da casa!

.-Então...sendo assim...Sur-pre-sa!Dá o dinheiro?

.-Toma!-Disse marina dando 50 galeões a Gina.

.-Nunca toquei em tanto dinheiro!- sorriu com os olhos castanhos claros brilhando.-Tchau!Até mais!E valew pela grana!

.-De nada!-gritou ina-evocê?

.-Vampira...!

.-Legal...!

Na hora do baile...

Marina, Gina e Luana chegavam ao Salão.

.-Tira a capa!Quero ver a roupa!

.-Nós queremos né love? Ah deixa!-disse Lua vendo que a amiga ia resistir ao pedido.-Deixa ela tirar a capa enquanto nós descemos ou quando ela quiser!

E assim aconteceu.Quando elas chegaram no fim da escada todos olharam.

.-Olha...eu sei que sou maravilhosa, mas não precisa tanto!

.-Não é para você lesa!-disse mari apontando para o alto da escada. O queixo de Lua caiu.

Gina estava de Cinderela, com uma sandália alta brilhante e uma máscara no mesmo tom do vestido com algumas miçangas.A Estava com o cabelo em "princesinha" aonde atrás fizera cachos com mechas. A luz estava direcionada somente para ela. Desceu as escadas com classe(mas claramente um pouco envergonhada). Mas se dirigiu ao jardim aonde um certo moreno a seguiu.

.-Oi!

.-Oi!- ela o olhou.Ele estava sem máscara.- Harry?

.-Bem... acho que minha fantasia não esconde bem minha identidade como a sua né!-e riu meio sarcástico.

.-Pis é!

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e encontrou algo familiar.

.-Eu já te vi?

.-Sim!-Seu idiota!Sou eu!Gina, pensou a mesma.

.-Como posso não ter percebido tal beleza?-disse se lembrando de Romeu.

.-Talvez não tivesse olhado com tal importância!-respondeu como Julieta.

Começaram a andar.

.-Posso te fazer 20 perguntas?

.-Que tal dez?

.-O que vier eu aceito!- disse dando um sorriso que fizeram as pernas da Dama tremerem.-Vamos lá...Você sempre estudou aqui?

.-Sim.

.-Hum... prefere Salmão ou Sanduíche?

.-Sanduíche!Mas o que isso tem a ver?

.-O gosto de uma garota é importante!E além do mais...eliminou 50 das garotas do colégio!-sorriu-Você quer continuar a conversar comigo?

.-Hum... pode ser!

.-Pode tirar a máscara?

.-Poder posso, mas não quero!-disse abrindo um largo sorriso e olhando para a barra do vestido.

.-Ok. É da Grifinória?

.-Sou.

.-Vai me assistir aos jogos de quadribol?

.-Sim.

.-Votou em mim para ser capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória?

.-Sim.

.-Hum... bom saber... pelo menos sei que tem bom gosto!-Disse olhado para ela.

Entraram numa pracinha aonde tinham pequenas casinhas.

.-Se eu te pedisse para dançar comigo, contaria como pergunta?

.-Mas nem tem música!

Ele estalou os dedos e uma música lenta começou a tocar.

.-Gostou?-Perguntou ao seu ouvido.

Ele sabia como conquistar uma garota, pensou ela.

.-Sim.-Disse meio envergonhada mas, firme.

Ele chegou para trás e se curvou oferecendo a mão à garota. Ela aceitou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele(o fazendo estremecer sentindo o calor da mesma), a puxou com leveza e colocou em seu ombro fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão e voltando a ficar ereto. Dançaram até que ele parou, foi até um canteiro de rosas e tirou a que o chamava mais atenção.Ofereceu a garota.

.-Aceita?

.-Sim!Obrigada!-disse a dama, pegando a rosa.

"PIPI!PIPI!" Esquecera-se que colocou o seu meio de comunicação com as meninas para tocar a meia noite.

.-Toque de recolher?

.-Seu número de perguntas acabou!- Levantando a barra da saia saiu correndo, feliz sim, mas triste por não o ter beijado novamente.

Foi para a Sala Precisa(as meninas não tinham chegado ainda). Dormiu com tranqüilidade e acordou com a mesma.

.-Me conte tudo não me esconda nada!E antes que você me diga algo, Bom Dia!- disse Marina.

.-Educação finalmente bateu a sua porta!Bom dia!

.-Eu vi você sair com o Harry o que rolou?

Ela olhou para os lados e viu Lua dormindo e falando algo bem baixinho.

.-Shhhh!Ela pode acordar!E ele não sabe que era eu!

.-Como não?Você não disse?

.-Não!E ele já deve ter esquecido!

.-Então tá!

Arrumaram-se e rumaram a Torre da Grifinória deixando Luana sozinha na Sala Precisa.Chegando lá, o queixo de Gina caiu.Não tinha um milímetro quadrado que não tivesse um cartaz que perguntava a pessoa que passava se ele sabia aonde estava a bela moça que estava acompanhando Harry Potter no baile a fantasia de ontem.

.-Quem mesmo que esqueceu Gina?-disse marina olhando de rabo de olho para a amiga.

.-Este garoto é pirado!

.-Não!Ele é apaixonado!

.-Grande diferença!E ele não pode tá apaixonado por uma garota que conheceu ontem!

.-Ele não conheceu ontem!

.-Você me entendeu!

Saíram novamente pelo buraco do retrato"Se decidam aonde querem ficar, gritou a mulher gorda" e se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória.

.-Gina, você já se sentiu incompleta?- perguntou Harry de repente, fazendo Gina levar um susto.

.-Me dá um susto deste de novo e não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!-disse meio nervosa.

.-Responde!

.-Já, Harry... já!

.-Como se...

.-Usasse uma máscara que não queira sair, não mostrando sua verdadeira identidade?

.-Sim!Nossa!É exatamente isso!-disse balançando o suco nas mãos levando a boca, tomando um gole e se levantando.Voltando se dirigiu a Gina:- Gina... você viu a garota que estava comigo ontem no baile?

Ela tossiu nervosamente, olhando para os lados(vendo Marina a olhar como se dissesse: Quem foi que esqueceu mesmo Gina?Não vai dizer que você sabe quem era?Ou melhor!Que era você?), passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mostrando o nervosismo e respondeu:

.-Não Harry!-mentiu.

.-Bem...já espalhei os cartazes pelo colégio inteiro, espero que ela venha ao meu encontro!E não se esquece do treino hoje!

.-Eu... eu não quero ir Harry!

.-Gina...

.-Só hoje!Você sabe que eu não falto aos treinos!É que tou a fim de pensar numas paradinhas aí.

.-Algo, com algum garoto?

.-Sim!- Lerda! Era pra você ter dito que não!"Mas se eu for dizer agora..." quanto mais o tempo passa mais a coisa piora!

.-Posso saber quem?

.-V...ninguém!-por pouco!

.-Você não me conta mais nada né?-disse fazendo um biquinho, que qualquer garota cairia aos seus pés dizendo que era para sorrir pois faria o que ele quisesse.-Tá cheia de segredinhos com Marina e Luana!

.-Ninguém merece!-disse dando um largo sorriso a ele.

.-Seus olhos me lembram o de alguém...-disse a olhando fundo nos olhos.

.-Hum... tenho que ir Harry!E não me espera de novo no dormitório porque não vou pra lá!- quando dormiam duas noites seguidas, era a semana inteira!

.-Está me traindo Gina Weasley?-disse a abraçando por trás e pensando: "esqueci sobre as brincadeiras!Mas não consigo resistir a abraçá-la, _beijá-la_!".

.-E se estivesse?

.-Acho que eu deveria saber...não!-disse carinhoso ao ouvido dela.

Ela gemeu de um jeito que Harry gostou.

.-Depois quero saber direito desta história!-disse indo em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Gina foi em direção ao Salão Comunal. Seu batom não havia tremido(a chamando). Passou horas olhando para o fogo, pensando na noite anterior. Pessoas entravam e saíam, e ela não dava a mínima atenção. A fome não aparecia. Nem nada que a perturbasse. Fazendo com que seus pensamentos voassem no que aconteceu e no que _poderia_ ter acontecido.Mais uma pessoa entrou.

.-Então a garota maravilha vai dormir aqui?-disse Harry ao pé do ouvido de Gina a fazendo estremecer e se sobressaltar ao mesmo tempo.

Disse para não me dar mais um susto destes!

Ela correu atrás dele por entres al poltronas parecendo que estavam brincando de "Aurores e Comensais da Morte"!Quando conseguiu pegá-lo, começou a dar tapas, que quem passava olhava tendo dó do garoto.

.-Vê se quieta garota!-e lhe deu um beijo. Sua língua procurou a dela docemente, sem forçar nada. Tentava abrir um caminho de encontro a dela. O que fez com que Gina se sentisse mais a vontade dando a abertura que ele precisava.Se soltando dela com a mesma delicadeza falou:-Nunca mais me bate!

Se era para toda vez que ela batesse nele, ganhasse um beijo daqueles... "Harry... se prepara... pois vai ficar roxo!" pensou Gina. "O que é isso!O melhor amigo de seu irmão!"... "Meu amor" a mente respondia... "Você vai voltar a ser tola como antes e se derreter toda novamente por ele?". Tocara agora no fundo de sua alma. Percebeu que estava voltando a ser como em seu Primeiro ano!Uma manteiga derretida pelo Menino-que-sobreviveu!Mas isso não iria ficar assim!

.-E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS ME BEIJA!-Disse limpando sua boca com as costas das mãos.Aquele beijo guardaria na memória, junto com o gosto. Mais a marca no rosto?Aquela ali ela iria tirar!

.-Às ordens!

.-Lerdo...!

Ele riu e se sentou na poltrona aonde minutos antes estava Gina (e aonde minutos depois o casal estaria junto).Os cartazes já estavam perdendo a voz. Irritando qualquer um que passasse por ali.

.-Ô garoto?-Gina se dirigiu a Harry.-Dá para tirar estes cartazes?Que saco!

.-Ciúme mata Gininha...

Ela subiu a escada imitando comicamente a última frase do amigo, o que fez com que ele risse alto, chamando atenção de alguns alunos do primeiro ano.

.-Vocês têm que parar de brigar!-disse Hermione quando Gina entrou no dormitório.

.-Hermi...Não é por nada não...mas você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer isso!Você nunca parou de brigar com seu amor, mesmo quando começaram a namorar e até hoje!Eu vou parar com o meu?Ops...

.-Você readmitiu Gina!Readmitiu!

.-Ai que boca grande eu tenho!

Harry jogou uma orelha extensível, que tinha pego emprestado dos gêmeos, na porta do dormitório feminino para poder escultar o que as garotas estavam dizendo:

.-Vocês se amam!

.-Conta outra!E...-pensando na primeira coisa que a veio a cabeça disse:- Ele me maltrata!

Harry levou um susto.

.-Você que tem que contar outra né Gina?

.-Não fisicamente Mione!Mentalmente!Por palavras... atos!

.-Você não tem jeito!Mas pode dizer... você quer namorar com ele né!

.-Ah... você sabe que quero...-disse Gina corando.

Era o bastante. Ele esperou ela descer andando de um lado para o outro, ouvindo comentários do tipo: "Harry!Calma!vai acabar furando o chão!". Quando viu a garota descer, falou um pouco fora de si:

.-Como você deixa que te maltratem?-perguntou. Pensando em quem teria coragem de fazer tal brutalidade com uma garotinha tão indefesa como Gina.

.-O que Harry?

.-PUTZ!Mesmo sendo mentalmente, palavras, atos, o que seja!Porque não disse a ninguém?

.-CARALHO!VOCÊ ESTAVA OUVINDO A MINHA CONVERSA COM A MIONE!

.-Quem é Gina?-disse se controlando para não gritar como a garota fizera.

.-VOCÊ!- e subiu rapidamente ao dormitório.

Harry estava abismado, paralisado, não sabia como se descrever naquele momento.Ele!Logo ele, que gostava tanto de ver aquele sorriso verdadeiro de sempre?Que o encantava?

Lua e Ina tinham entrado no Salão Comunal sem serem vistas. Tinham assistido a tudo.

.-Garoto, você tem problemas?Não sei como ainda não te joguei um Crucius!

.-Harry, não vou me meter, porque não dá pra segurar ela, quando ela tá irritada!E acharia melhor você ficar na tua antes que a coisa piore!

Sem ligar pro que Marina tinha dito respondeu com vontade:

.-Talvez porque seja uma maldição imperdoável!

.-Não brinca comigo que você não me conhece garoto!Não se brinca com uma herdeira de Slytherin!-neste momento ele arregalou os olhos, mas continuou com o mesmo ar de: "Sei o que estou fazendo e vou te enfrentar!". Tinha que admitir que ele era corajoso.-Não sei como conseguem ter uma conversa civilizada com você!

.-Se não conseguem comigo, imagina com você?

.-NÃO SOU EU QUE FAÇO OS OUTROS SOFREREM POTTER!NÃO SOU TÃO CEGA PARA O SENTIMENTO DOS OUTROS!NÃO SOU EU QUE BRINCO COM O SENTIMENTO DE QUEM ME AMA!NÃO SOU EU QUE NÃO SABE SEPARAR PAIXÃO DE AMOR PELO QUE VOCÊ FEZ PARA O NOSSO MUNDO E O MUNDO DOS TROUXAS!

.-Do que... do que você está falando?-perguntou com a voz quase sumindo pelo que Luana tinha dito.

.-Lua!Chega!-disse Marina.

.-Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te responder!Apenas deixe de ser burro e olhe ao seu redor!

.-Cartazes, poltrona...

.-VOCÊ É MAIS TAPADO DO QUE PENSEI GAROTO!NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DESTE REDOR!-baixinho e balançando a cabeça disse:-Grifinórios...-e suspirou.

Harry apontou o dedo para ela e proferiu:

.-Grifinórios são 100 melhores que sonserinos!

Foi como se uma faca fosse cravada no peito de Lua. Mas com um rápido golpe colocou o braço dele nas suas própias costas, torcendo o mesmo.

.-Nunca mais fale assim de um sonserino, sonserina;nunca mais aponte este dedo imundo para mim!DESGR...

.-Luana!-perguntou Draco.

"Pronto. Tudo que eu queria. Draco aqui para me infernizar neste momento tão 'legal'", pensou Harry.

.-Deixe um pouco de diversão para mim!-disse o loiro, rindo.

.-Parem os dois!-disse a voz de uma ruiva que tinha marcas de lágrimas corridas no rosto.Ela descia a escada feminina.-Porque está tão irritada Lua?

.-Porque?Você ainda e pergunta porque?-disse contando nos dedos-Um:Estou me divertindo em brigar com Santo Potter-Gina girou os olhos-dois: Não gostei do que ouvi da briga de vocês, três: ele ofendeu a sonserina e a mim, quatro: COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE PERDER A BATERIA DO SEU BATOM?

.-Então é por isso que não tocou!-disse com um sorriso amarelo.

.-Sério "lerdice" em pessoa?-apontando para marina continuou- estávamos preocupadas por isso viemos aqui!Você ao acaso quer nos deixar malucas?

.-Desculpa...-disse abaixando a cabeça.

.-Tudo bem!Mas se puder adiantar o passo!Temos que conversar!As três!Mas quero ir com o Draco até o Salão da Sonserina...-disse piscando o olho para elas- Vamos Meninas e Dra!-ignorando Harry passou por ele, batendo os ombros. Fazendo com que ele massageasse o dele.

Saíram assim: Deixando Harry com os pensamentos mais confusos que nunca e com o ombro doendo!

_**Continua...**_

_**Lua:**Bem... para vocês entenderem... o que separa uma parte da outra, é o trecho da musica!Ok?_

_Poxa gente!Tou no quarto capítulo e só 3 comentários?Assim acabo desanimando!COMENTEM PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Bjus_

_Lua_


	5. Entre Tapas e Beijos!

O que tinha acontecido?O que _estava_ acontecendo?-pensava Harry. O mesmo pensamento ocupava a cabeça de Gina.

.-Olha... eu... eu vou voltar pessoal... tou precisando descansar e pensar em tudo...-disse Gina.Saiu andando com os pensamentos muito desarrumados e sem olhar direito aonde ia.

.-Sei... pensar em tudo...tá... pensa que me engana...-disse marina.

Entrando no Salão Comunal Gina foi subindo. Harry ouviu um barulho e virou a cabeça. Vendo a ruiva com a mão na maçaneta, gritou:

.-Gina... por favor... me escuta!

.-Harry, eu não queria falar aquilo. Você não queria ouvir aquilo.Nós não queríamos viver aquilo. Então vamos passar uma borracha nisso tudo e esquecer.

.-Eu não quero esquecer Gi. Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta!

Gina tinha vontade de gritar. Chorar. Extravasar tudo aquilo que estava vivendo. Mas desceu. Cedeu a _mais um_ pedido de Harry Potter.

.-O que quer?

.-A gente pode conversar?

.-Era só uma pergunta Harry. -seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrima.Uma escapou sem que percebesse.Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e a limpou. Gina queria gravar aquele toque na mente. Fechou os olhos. Perae!Ia ser a Gina Weasley do primeiro ano. Ou aquela que cresceu em todos os sentidos com a ajuda de suas amigas e irmãos?Com certeza a segunda opção!Tinha que agir. Mas pra saber o que fazer, tinha que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.-Tá. Vamos conversar.-disse em um tom frio.

Os dois se sentaram. Um de frente para o outro.

.-Porque você está me tratando tão friamente?

.-Não vou reviver este assunto Harry!

.-Tá...o que eu te faço, pra que você chore por mim?- assim se levantou, esmurrando o braço da cadeira.-Como eu te ofendo mentalmente? E o que Luana quis dizer com "eu não percebo os sentimentos dos outros"?-nesse momento ele começou a chorar.Se ajoelhou do lado da cadeira dela.-Gina... eu te adoro!

Ok... estava tudo sendo esclarecido.Mas será mesmo? Será que ele estava dizendo realmente a verdade? Ela não iria ficar para trás.Se ele não estava dizendo a verdade: ela iria dizer!

.-Harry!Eu quero mais que isso! Muito mais! Eu te amo! Não é aquele amor que chamavam de "paixonite aguda"!Mas você não me ama!E eu não vou forçar nada que não seja verdadeiro!-ele ia abrir a boca quando ela colocou o dedo em seus lábios o fechando.- Pode deixar que eu vou te esquecer.- fez que nem lua. Subiu sem dar nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. Deixando Harry estatelado. Se jogou na cama. Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou. Extravasou. Se levantou e derrubou tudo que viu pela frente. Destruiu tudo. Se ajoelhou, na verdade, foi mais uma caída pois parecia que seus pensamentos estavam muito pesados para seu corpo agüentar.Chorou mais forte. Deu murros no chão.Não queria ver as amigas. Queria ver seu irmão Rony. Se arrumou um pouco e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Mesmo sabendo que depois a dor na perna ia ser infernal. O encontrou na Biblioteca com Mione. Não queria falar com ela também.-Rony!Eu quero falar com você!-disse ao meio dos soluços do seu choro ao pé do ouvido de seu irmão.

.-Gina!O que aconteceu pequena?- disse se virando e abraçando a irmã.

Estava em casa. Precisa daquele abraço.Abraçou o irmão mais forte.

.-Vamos até o Salão Comunal comigo?

.-Claro Gi!-olhou para Hermione que confirmou com a cabeça entendendo a situação.

Ao chegar lá, Harry ainda estava sentado. Gina não o olhou. Mas ele a olhou.

.-Vamos subir!Para o seu dormitório que o meu você sabe que não pode.

.-Gina o que aconteceu?-Disse acomodando a irmã na sua cama. Ela deitou no colo do irmão, que ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela(meio desajeitado).-Quem fez você chorar assim?

.-Rony. Eu preciso conversar com você. Não como sua irmãzinha. Mas como sua irmã. Uma garota que cresceu. Está na adolescência como você, e passa por dificuldades e amores.

.-O que você quer dizer com isso Gina?

.-Meu amor pelo Harry voltou. Como eu nunca esperava. Mas forte que nunca.-disse sem olhar nos olhos do irmão.

Ele pegou em seu queixo e o levantou de forma que ela o encarasse.

.-Você tá falando sério Gina?

.-Não Rony... a situação tá muito cômica para ser mentira né?

.-Gina... você sabe que as melhores pessoas para conversar sobre isso é o Fred e o Jorge. Sabe que não vou e controlar se ele te fez algo!Mesmo sendo meu melhor amigo!

.-Como vou conversar com eles?

.-Eles tão na sala do Dumbledore!Vieram pedir ajuda sobre algumas coisas da loja.

Gina não tinha tempo para correr.Desaparatou.

.-Professor Dumbledore. Eu poderia pegar meus irmãos por um tempinho para conversar com eles?-Perguntou a Dumbledore, quando aparatou em sua sala,que confirmou serenamente com a cabeça(como sempre).

.-Gina. Se quiser ajuda... não se esquece que este velho também já foi jovem!

.-Professor...

.-Gina!-disse em tom de bronca.

.-Ok... Dumbledore. Pode deixar!Eu nunca vou esquecer o se...você!Nunca!- e deu o maior sorriso que seu humor conseguiu fazer.

Fez sinal de ok.Já que Jorge e Fred não podiam aparatar e desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts a solução foi irem correndo até lá (pegando uns atalhos conhecidos pelos gêmeos graças ao _Mapa do Maroto_).

.-Fred!Minha vida tá uma confusão!-se jogou nos braços do irmão quando chegaram na Sala Precisa.Chorando, talvez mais do que nunca.Olhou para Jorge.-Me ajudem!Por favor!-Jorge se juntou ao irmão abraçando a irmã. Ah como era bom ter irmãos!Como Fred e Jorge então...

.-O que tá acontecendo Gina?-perguntou Fred.

.-Harry entrou no coração da nossa irmãzinha de novo?- Foi a vez de Jorge perguntar.

Eles a conheciam mais que qualquer um!Até mais que sua própia mãe, talvez!

.-É... é o seguinte...- contou tudo que tinha acontecido no decorrer do dia. Nos mínimos detalhes. Sentada de frente para Fred e abraçada com Jorge.

.-Em primeiro lugar Gina. Vamos limpar este rostinho?-Com um feitiço tudo foi resolvido.-Já te arrumar você vai ter que pedir para uma de suas amigas.Bom...Uma hora você vai ter que encarar o Harry. Vocês são da mesma casa e são amigos!Ou vai acabar a amizade? Aquela amizade forte?Que todos tinham inveja da amizade vocês?

.-Acho que foi esta inveja Jorge! Essa inveja fez com que tudo se estragasse e...

.-Não se estragou nada Gina!Meu anjo...eu sei que vai ser difícil. Mas você não vai passar do outro lado do corredor quando ver o Harry, só para não ter que encará-lo né?Não vai fazer uma caminho mais longo, porque o mais perto é aonde está o Harry.Seja forte Gina!Vá voltando a conversar aos poucos com ele. E ao mesmo tempo vá procurando alguém que goste de você e que você ache pelo menos bonito!Eu ouvi sobre um tal de Gustavo!-falou Fred como um sábio.-Ou faça, com que o Harry _te ame_.Sem poções!Naturalmente!

.-O Rony e sua boca grande!Tinha que falar do Gustavo!-disse abrindo um sorriso.Não ligando sore o que seu irmão falou de conquistar Harry. Já tinha seu plano em mente e não iria mudá-lo.

.-Assim que a gente gosta de ver você!

.-Por isso que eu amo vocês!Vocês abusam na hora certa, são chatos na hora certa, me ajudam na hora certa... VOCÊS SÃO PERFEITOS!

.-Epa!Perae! Jorge! Estamos dando uma imagem errada nossa, para a nossa irmã!Hahahahaha!Bom Gina... Temos que ir! Tempo é Galeão!

.-Vão!Também já vou!-dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um saio pulando pelo corredor.Amava sua família.Porque não tinha pensado no Gustavo? Pelo que diziam ele estava apaixonado por ela.Voltou ao Salão Comunal.Estava vazio, exceto por Harry que continuava lá. Na mesma posição. Só a cabeça que estava virada para o fogo.Viu Gina entrar. Se levantou. Parou na frente dela.

.-Posso passar Harry?-perguntou olhando para o chão.

.-Tenta ué!-disse ele com um sorriso olhando para o rosto da garota.

Não entendeu porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Que maluquice! Teria que empurrá-lo. Preparou sua mão. Na hora que estava indo ele percebeu seu movimento.

.-Está calor aqui não?-e tirou a camisa. Mostrando seu corpo másculo.Seu corpo era cheio de músculos graças aos esforços que tinha no Quadribol.

.-Deixa pra lá.-respondeu Gina.

E foi se deitar no sofá.Ele a seguia com os olhos em fogo.Se jogou de bruços e virou o rosto para o estofamento.Harry foi até ela. Se curvou e chamou:

.-Pode vir. Não vou mais te impedir.

Ela virou o rosto. Correu um arrepio quando viu Harry sem camisa, praticamente em cima de si.Os dois se olharam.

.-Então com licença.- Não tinha jeito. Teve que empurrá-lo pelo peito.

Ele a segurou pela cintura a "ajudando".Chegando perto ao ouvido dela perguntou:

.-Quem disse que eu não te amo?

Ai! Que música boa para os ouvidos.Mas... calma aí. O plano não era fazer ele pagar pelo que ele tinha feito? Mas Merlim... aquilo era tentação demais. Então porque não tirar uma casquinha?Deixou que ele caísse por cima de si no sofá.Mordeu o lábio inferior dele sentindo seu hálito quente. "Se controla Gina. Se controla". Deu um pequeno "selinho" nele.

.-Gostou?

Ele confirmou de olhos fechados.

.-Mas não daria certo. Somos só ótimos amigos!- e o empurrou. Na verdade, não adiantou nada.

.-Você provocou o leão Gina. Agora agüenta a fera acordada!

Ele a beijou mais profundo. Procurou cada recanto escuro da boca dela para levar a luz.Para tirar toda aquela teia que ficou criada desde o último beijo dos dois. A mão dele avançou para dentro da blusa dela.Sentiu os arrepios que o corpo de Gina emanava quando sua mão entrava cada vez mais fundo na blusa dela. Desceu para as costas encontrando o fecho do sutiã. Mas sentiu seu corpo ir para trás e se bater com o braço oposto do sofá ao que Gina estava apoiada.Gina havia empurrado-o.

.-O que houve?-perguntou ofegante.

Gina se levantou e com suas unhas foi arranhando a barriga do garoto enquanto dizia ao seu ouvido:

.-Harry, não se brinca com cobra e...se lembra que sou só sua amiga tá?-e já que era a hora de provocar e lembrar as coisas.- E psiu. A Cinderela? Era eu.-foi para trás dele e o abraçou dando um beijo na bochecha.- Aprende a se controlar valew?

Ele segurou em sua mão.

.-Se você me ama.Porque não quer me beijar?

.-Porque você não me merece mais Potter. Se quiser... tenta conquistar!-dando uma piscadela saiu.

.-Que beleza!-falou Harry baixinho quando a ruiva sumiu atrás da porta do seu dormitório.-Porque será que ela não me disse antes sobre a Cinderela?Teria sido tudo bem mais fácil!

_Quando estiver só pode chamar que eu vou_

_Há! com você eu vou por qualquer estrada_

_Nada de chorar eu choro por você_

_Sou tudo por você topo qualquer parada_

Estavam de mãos dadas, quando ela "tomba" com Fred.

.-Você não olha...-seu tom ia baixando até que não conseguiu proferir mais nada quando seus olhos se encontraram.

.-Desculpe.

.-Hum... tá...

Um outro ruivo quase idêntico chamou um pouco mais a frente do irmão.

.-Vamos Fred!Esqueceu? Tempo é Galeão!-disse Jorge entre risos, vendo como os dois se encaravam.

.-Então os Weasley estão ganhando alguma coisa?A loja é igual a sua casa? Porque se for não entra uma alfinete-disse Draco rindo sarcasticamente- , não é Lua?-perguntou Draco.

Hã?-Perguntou ela voltando sua atenção para o namorado.-É!Hum... vamos Draco!-disse puxando o namorado. –Não quero arrumar brigas com os irmãos da minha amiga.

Amava Draco. Não sabia como tanto amor ainda cabia dentro de um só corpo. Mas algo a atraiu naquele ruivo. Algo deferente. Novo. _Proibido_._Tira_ isso da cabeça Luana Sanches!-pensou a garota.

.-Draco?Vamos dormir?

.-Estávamos indo fazer isso agora!O tombo fez com que perdesse a memória?

.-vNão Dra.

Subiram juntos para o dormitório dele, aonde ela se aconchegou nos braços do namorado.

_Sou poeira que o vento não levou_

_Sou caminho que só o amor pisou_

_Estou nessa caminhada_

_Sou alguém que você olha e não vê_

_Mas eu sigo você como anjo de guarda_

Gina acordou e se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.Parecia ser muito cedo, pois ninguém tinha acordado ainda.Tomou um belo de um banho. Arrumou o cabelo, fazendo um feitiço(que fez com que ficassem mais brilhantes), soltos como uma cascata de puro fogo. Estava com uma blusa preta de um só ombro escrita em brilhante sublinhada _Fabulous!_ , uma calça jeans escura que delineava suas curvas, os bolsos tinham um detalhe que era um "x" vermelho. Do joelho para baixo era mais solta(estilo rabo de peixe)tinha o mesmo detalhe em "x" só que da cor da calça e em alto relevo.Passou um lápis preto e um batom escuro.Tirou um pouco do excesso. Estava meio Dark. Mais estava linda!Desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao Salão Principal.

.-Oi Lu!

.-Oi Gi! Vi seus irmãos gêmeos ontem!Na verdade... tombei com um...acho que o nome era Fred.

.-Ai!Quero nem imaginar a briga que teve!

Gina percebeu que Lua não queria contar o acontecido. Guardar só pra ela. E Gina não entendeu o motivo. Até que ela se virou.

.-Posso te contar uma coisa Gi?

.-Você sabe que pode!

.-Seu irmão mecheu comigo!Quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, não consegui continuar a briga que ia começar.O Draco fez uma brincadeira sobre a casa de vocês e eu não tive coragem de rir. Talvez por medo de que ele fosse embora pirado com minha cara e eu nunca mais fosse vê-lo!

.-Vo...vo...você _gosta_ do meu irmão?- perguntou gina assustada.

.-Não sei. Parece que o que eu sentia pelo Draco ficou um pouco mais fraco quando vi aqueles olhos se encontrando com os meus.Mas o que sinto pelo Draco- e sorriu fechando os olhos- ai... num tem explicação.-e abriu.

.-Você ainda é apaixonada pelo Draco. Mas tá começando a gostar do meu irmão!

Ninguém mais falou nada. E como quando se está sem assunto se pensa em tudo...pensou em Lua... o parente que ela tanto falava... seuprimeiro ano... e então veio uma pergunta a cabeça.

.-Lua?

.-Oi...

.-Lembra do nosso primeiro ano?

.-Hum rum-disse bebendo o suco de abóbora.

.-Podia ser você a herdeira de Slytherin.Né!

.-Podia ué...-disse agora pegando um pedaço da torrada.

.-Você sabe falar língua de cobra?

.-Sei.-passando geléia na torrada e comendo.

.-Então você também é parente do Voldemort né?

.-É sim. Primo da minha mãe.- falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.Deu outra dentada contra a torrada com geléia.

.-Então se houvesse uma guerra você ficaria do lado dele?

.-Provavelmente.-disse dando outra dentada e levando o suco a boca.

.-Nós teríamos que matar uma a outra?

O copo de inox caiu de sua mão. Não melou nenhuma das duas pois ela tinha acabado tudo.

.-Tenho que ir Gina-disse obviamente querendo fugir do assunto.

.-Será que este vai ser nosso fim amiga?-perguntou Gina. Na verdade ela não queria dizer aquilo mais era um pensamento que seu cérebro transmitiu para suas cordas vocais para sair por sua boca.

.-Do que você tá falando Gina?-perguntou marina.

.-Nada não.Deixa para lá.

O Salão estava começando a se encher. Gina ficou um tempo que parecia não faltar mais ninguém.Mas... cadê o Harry?Marina também pareceu notar, pois olhava fixo para a cadeira dele.Então ele entrou. Se sentou na frente de Gina como de costume. Ela voltou seu olhar para o prato.

.-Psiu-chamou ele.

Quando ela olhou ele mostrou a varinha e com poucas palavras desta saiu um buquê de flores.

.-Flores para uma flor.

.-Obrigada.-Disse corando e pegando o buquê.-São lindas!

.-Não tanto para quem foram feitas!E gininha... treino!-se levantou e foi em direção ao campo.

Ele tinha que cortar o clima!-pensou ela.Saiu da mesa em direção ao campo. Pegou sua vassoura e montou. Ai como era bom aquele ventinho batendo em seu rosto!Baixou o olhar e viu Harry com Cho. Ele a ajudava "montar" a sua vassoura. "Como se ela não soubesse!",pensou. Virou o cabo da vassoura para baixo. Pousou.

.-O treino acabou para mim capitão.-disse ao passar por Harry.


	6. Seguindo Conselhos!

Gina continuou andando até chegar perto da sala aonde se faziam os treinos teóricos. Parou quando as palavras de seu irmão vieram á cabeça."Você não vai passar do outro lado da rua quando ver o Harry não é?", foi mais ou menos isso que ele disse-ela pensou. Está na hora de agir como uma Weasley e usar os ensinamentos de minhas amigas e de meus familiares!Virou a cabeça para o lado sensualmente de forma que pudesse ver atrás de si. Viu Harry olhando-a que quando encontrou seu olhar com o dela desviou rapidamente. Mas Gina percebeu que ele a olhara desde o momento que pousara até encontrar os olhares.Caminhou até Harry e Cho.

.-Resolveu voltar Wasli?

.-Em primeiro lugar, é Weasley!Mas não quero meu sobrenome saindo de uma boca tão suja quanto a sua.Segundo, você não está me vendo aqui? Então porque fazer uma pergunta tão idiota quanto esta _Chang_?

Cho saiu de cima da vassoura e ficou cara a cara com Gina.

.-Quem devia dizer para não pronunciar o sobrenome seria eu Weasley. Uma boca tão vadia quanto a sua não merece sair um som tão bonito.

Gina riu. Riu com vontade.

.-Nossa!Você aprendeu meu sobrenome?Hum... pelo menos sei que alguma coisa boa na vida você já disse!Depois, você surtou? Quando seu nome for bonito, a barba do Dumbledore não é branca!E...não sou eu que a cada semana fica com três garotos e porque não dizer garotas, para satisfazer meus desejos, até mesmo porque não desperdiço os meus, com quem não merece!

Harry assistia a discussão como se estivesse vendo um jogo de tennis. A cabeça virava de uma para outra conforme respondiam.

.-Com inveja Weasley?

.-Não sou puta para ter inveja de você Chang. Agora, com licença, não quero ter pesadelos de noite com o seu rosto deformado por feitiços.-Gina andou até o meio do campo e montou em sua vassoura. Dando um pequeno impulso, sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto que antes fora lavado por lágrimas.Ficou uns cinco minutos voando e seu cabelo, que estava solto, balançando livremente. O brilho, juntamente com a cor do cabelo de Gina chamavam atenção.-Potter, -chamou como se fosse o sobrenome mais ridículo, feio, _podre_, que já ouvira e estava falando.-me chamou para que? Para ficar aí em baixo, ensinando a Chang uma coisa que ela já sabe, se não, não estaria no time da Casa dela?

Ele se assustou por causa da forma que ela o chamou. Eram amigos poxa! E ele descobrira que ela gostava dele! Porque mudou tão radicalmente os seus atos com ele?

.-Quando aprender a se dirigir ao Capitão do seu time, como tal, responderei a você.

.-Então espere sentado. Porque enquanto o capitão for você, vou me dirigir assim. Se não aceitar, me retiro do time e sem discussões! Quanto mais longe de você melhor, dizem que burrice pega.

.-Ou quem sabe você não quer esquecer seu amor por ele não é Weasley?

.-Concordo com você Chang. Quem sabe esta hipótese também não está certa?-Cho se assustou quando viu que a garota admitiu na frente de Harry que o amava.-Mas porque discutir isso aqui?-mudou de assunto-Está entardecendo e tenho mais o que fazer, portanto _Potter_-disse com o mesmo tom novamente.- decida o que quer fazer neste campo. Se é para ver uma cena tão patética quanto a que estou vendo agora, de você ensinando a Chang como segurar um cabo de vassoura,estou saindo, até mesmo porque ela tem prática nisso com garotos, mas se for para treinar, seja rápido, porque o vômito pela coisa nojenta que estou vendo, não consigo segurar por mais muito tempo.-olhou para os lados.- e falando nisso, cadê o resto do time?

.-Que falar com vocês a sós.-e olhou para Cho.

.-Sei quando sou indesejada. Por isto estou saindo.

.-Então não deveria ficar no mesmo aposento que as pessoas ficam. Porque até mesmo seus pais, não devem agüentar você!

.-Não se meta não que não é da sua conta Weasley.

.-Me meto aonde quero e bem entendo.

Cho olhou para Harry, que fez como que não ouvisse a discussão.Saiu batendo o pé. Quando desapareceu de vista, Harry gritou:

.-Poderia descer por favor?

Ela pousou.

.-O que quer?

.-Por favor! Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu e o que falamos um para o outro!Não agüento mais este clima entre a gente! Vamos voltar a ser como quando o Rony e a Mione, o Neville e a Luna começaram a namorar! Vamos voltar a ser amigos!

Ela olhou para o lado direcionando seu olhar para grama. Aquele olhar de quem pensa em algo que não gostaria de estar pensando. Ele não percebe!Parece que não entendeu o que eu disse a ele! Parece que nunca _amou_.Ele não percebe que não posso ficar perto dele, sentir o perfume dele, sem poder sentir o gosto de seus lábios novamente!Mas não vou me rebaixar, como fiz no Salão Comunal e confessar tudo isto a ele!-pensou.-então o jeito é aceitar. E o mais importante: esquecer a paixão que sinto por ele.Ser uma boa, quer dizer, ótima, atriz!Olhou-o.

.-Tá certo Harry.-sorriu.-Também não estava gostando muito deste clima!-o abraçou.Quando percebeu já estava sentada, encostada numa árvore em frente ao lago, com a cabeça de Harry em seu colo e ela alisando seus cabelos negros. Os dois conversando como antigamente.

.-Você tá me ouvindo Gina?

.-Hã?-ela estava pensando em tudo que já passaram juntos.-Sim!Claro!

.-Então repete pelo menos metade do que eu disse!

.-Você tinha que ser tão chato?

.-E você tão desligada ao mundo a sua volta?

.-O desligado aqui é você.-falou baixinho.

.-O que disse?

.-Nada!-disse assustada. Que ouvido bom! Tudo nele é bom Gina, disse sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que retrucava: lá ele!Ela riu da besteira.

.-Acho que o tempo que fiquei longe de você, a sua maluquice piorou!Rindo de quê?

.-Mente.

.-Não tou mentindo!

.-Não Harry. Minha mente!-ele a olhou estranho.-Ah! Vai dizer que nunca palavras surgiram do nada em sua mente?

.-Só as vezes, mas...

.-Sem mas!

Encostou sua cabeça na árvore.

.-Gostaria de saber o que as garotas pensam-disse ele "viajando".

.-Porque?

.-Para ser mais fácil dominá-las!

.-Isso, nem fróide explica!- ele riu com o que gina tinha dito.-mas não somos tão difíceis assim de lidar!

.-Não imagina...nem um pouco...!Só absurdamente muito!

Fora a vez dela rir.Um silêncio reinou ali.Vários alunos estavam a beira do lago. Mas se calaram.Gina olhou ao redor e começou a rir. Mas tentava se controlar pois começavam a olhar pra ela. Mas as lágrimas de riso começavam a cair.Não agüentou. Riu. Riu como a muito tempo não ria.

.-Gina, eu confirmei a minha hipótese!Você piorou sua maluquês!-disse ele se sentando de frente para ela.

Ela colocou a mão em frente á boca. Porque estava rindo? Será que realmente estava maluca? Uma ataque de risos sem mais nem menos! Isso não é normal... e se lembrando do acontecimento e do que pensou, riu mais ainda.Sua barriga começava a doer.Harry começou a rir do riso de Gina. Logo o riso se espalhou.

.-Sentia falta disso!-ele falou para ela.

Ela o olhou com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

.-Eu sei!

.-Você está muito convencida!

.-Me convenço porque sei que sou capaz de deixar saudades nos outros!

.-Deu pra filosofar também né?-ela ia abrindo a boca quando ele fechou-a com a mão.-Fica quieta!Sem brigas nem discussões!-ela mordeu um dos dedos que fechavam sua boca.-Ai! Doeu!

.-Era a intenção!

.-Obrigada por ser tão amiga...

.-De nada!-disse mandando um beijinho.

.-Com licença. Gina, poderia falar com você?-perguntou Gustavo.

.-Claro!Com licença Harry.-disse se levantando e tirando a cabeça dele de seu colo.

Porque aquele Gustavo tinha que aparecer agora?Estava conversando com Gina! _Voltara_ a conversar normalmente com Gina!Será que estava com ciúmes? Não..., pensou. Sim-sua mente respondeu. Ele conversava com a mente!Tinha que se lembrar de dizer isso a Gina!Se lembrou da garota novamente e olhou para aonde ela estava com o _tal_ do Gustavo.

_Vejo cair as gotas_

_Dessa chuva tão fria_

_É tudo sempre igual_

_Mas vai mudar um dia_

_O sol irá brilhar_

_A lua será mais branca_

_O rio será tão claro_

_Quanta esperança_

.-Quê?-perguntou Gina.

.-É isso mesmo que você ouviu!Eu tomei coragem e vim te pedir novamente em namoro!Você aceita?

Gina achava ele lindo. O sonho de muitas garotas. O _delírio_ de muitas garotas. Mas amava Harry!Porque não podia mandar em seu coração? _Porque ele sabe o que faz!_, sua mente retrucou.Mas ele não me ama... então... sorriu maliciosamente quando novamente as palevras de seus irmãos vieram a mente sobre gustavo.

.-Claro!

Ele a abraçou, após olhando-a nos olhos deu um beijo. Foi retribuído mais sentiu que não era na mesma intensidade que ele mandava o seu.Separou os lábios e novamente a olhou nos olhos.

.-Prometo que faço você esquecê-lo!

Gina riu.

.-Tá certo!Agora vou pra lá! Te encontro daqui a pouco no Salão Comunal!-e dando um breve beijo saiu.

Harry parecia que tinha acabado de ter levado uma bofetada forte no rosto de tão pasmo que tava.

.-O que ele queria?-Ele perguntou.

.-Me pedir em namoro.

Disse como se fosse uma coisa muito simples. É uma coisa muito simples,pensou Harry. Você sabe que para você sobre gina não é,a mente retrucou.

.-Hum... e você? Vo... você aceitou?-perguntou inseguro.

.-Aceitei-ela estava lendo, mas suspendeu um pouco o olhar para ver o rosto de Harry e teve que sorrir. Sorrir maliciosamente.

.-Você tá brincando com minha cara, ou você tá falando sério?

.-Sério né Harry? Isto é assunto para se brincar?

.-Hum... Não sei...-ele não queria tocar naquele assunto, mas seu ciúme não permitiu que ficasse calado-Mas você não me amava?

.-Passado Harry!Passado!-se levantou e deu um beijo entre a boca e a bochecha dele.-Prometi encontrar com meu namorado no Salão Comunal!

.-Eu vou com você!Afinal seu irmão não gostaria que eu te deixasse sozinha com seu namorado, "pequena"!-disse Harry imitando Rony.

Ela virou os olhos. Balançou os ombros para cima e para baixo.

.-Tá!Mas te garanto: ficar de vela não é legal! Experiência de irmã em férias com os irmãos que tem namoradas!

.-Não tem problema!Quero ver se ele sabe beijar que nem eu.-e deu uma piscadela.

.-Sem comparações!

.-Sabia... sou melhor em tudo!

.-Eu disse sem comparações... ele beija 1000 vezes melhor que você!

.-Assim acaba me ofendendo!-disse fazendo um biquinho. Ficando lindo. A meninas que passavam olhavam para Gina com inveja por ter Harry como amigo (e já deviam saber), Gustavo como namorado.Sem contar os suspiros que davam ao ver Harry.

.-Que peninha dele!-disse gina apertando a bochecha do moreno.

Pena que eu não posso mais beijá-la. Se não este seria o momento exato!Porque não posso mais beijá-la?_Porque ela tem namorado!_E quem disse que ele se importava?_Se você quer perder a amizade de Gina... vai fundo!_, girou os olhos.

Passando pelo buraco do retrato Gina parou e fez com que Harry tombasse com ela, por estar atrás da mesma e por estar distraído em seus pensamentos.

.-Gu!-ela gritou quando achou o namorado.

_Porque quando eu te vejo_

_a minha voz se cala,_

_porque tudo é distante_

_e sem você não há mais nada._

Luana entrou em seu respectivo Salão Comunal.Estava vazio. Exceto por Draco que estava sentado no sofá conversando com Pansy. Até aí tudo bem. Mas ela passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele e dando risadinhas? Parou na frente dos dois.

.-Eu te avisei Malfoy!-disse tirando o anel de compromisso do dedo e atirando nele.-Dê a César o que é de César!Já ouviu esta frase? _Feita _para você! Espere e verá o que você merece Malfoy!

.-Luana, mas...

.-É melhor você ficar quieto!

.-Mas...

Um vento parecia ter batido do corpo de Lua que fez com que seu cabelo esvoaçasse,junto com seu sobretudo, uma fumaça verde apareceu do nada e duas cobras apareceram aonde eram as duas bolas cor-de-mel nos olhos dela.

.-Eu disse para não falar mais nada!Nunca se meta com uma herdeira de Slytherin!-falou com uma voz fria que nunca ninguém tinha ouvido sair da boca dela.

.-Mas lua me ouve...

.-CALA A BOCA!-vários vidros se estouraram.

.-Eu quero conversar com você!

.-Me explicar o que os gestos me mostraram?-disse ela apontando para o sofá e um filme meio transparente apareceu desde quando ela tinha chegado até o momento que Draco se levantou.Ele estava um pouco assustado. Ela sempre disse sobre aqueles poderes. Mas não achou que fossem tão poderosos.-Agora sai da frente!

.-Só saio quando me ouvir!

.-SAIA DA FRENTE!

Ela apontou para Draco.Foi como se um gancho levantasse Draco. Para aonde ela ia apontando ele ia sendo levado.Até que ela apontou pra baixo.

.-Espere para ver a surpresinha que tenho para você!

.-Me ouça! Uma vez na vida, me ouça!

.-Te ouvi até de mais!

.-OUÇA AGORA QUE É QUANDO EU PRECISO!

Ela virou o pescoço o olhando e o vento acompanhou. As cobras se enroscavam no que antes era cor-de-mel e estava verde escuro agora.Ela se sentou no sofá.

_Porque não existe mágica_

_nem príncipe encantado._

_Porque tudo é mentira_

_e sem você não há mais vida_

.-Marina, acho que ao ponto que chegamos, os dois já estamos prontos para o que vou te pedir!

.-Ai Meu Deus!-disse ela com um fingido medo.

.-Quer namorar comigo?-disse entre risos pelo rosto dela.

.-Ai, preciso pensar!- disse colocando a mão na testa como em novela mexicana.

.-Como você é engraçada...

.-Eu sei!

Ele a beijou. E entre estes ela respondeu.

.-Sim. –e abriu um sorriso.

.-Te amo muito!-disse ele.

.-Você não que dar aula agora?

.-Aula?Não...A professora nem falou nada!

.-Terra chamando Olívio!

.-Que foi?

.-_Você _é o professor!

Ele olhou para o relógio fez uma cara de susto e saiu rápido. Antes dando um beijo na nova namorada e deixando uma frase no ar.

.-Te amo, meu amor!

Ela sorriu, balançou a cabeça e se jogou na cama de professor dele de costas, suspirando.

_Num dia lindo e claro você virá me buscar em uma carruagem_

_como num conto de fadas..._

_Você está aqui, eu seguirei meus sonhos com um final feliz_

_selado com um beijo..._

Como estava güentando ver gina entre as pernas daquele ridículo? _Sou mais eu!_, Pensou emburrado.Mariana passou por às vezes.

.-O que tá havendo Harry?

Era uma menina alta, loira, de olhos castanhos e um pouco gordinha. Mas muito bem arrumada.

Ele apontou a cabeça para Gustavo e Gina.Ela olhou na direção e entendeu.Riu.

.-Vocês está com ciúmes da Gina?

.-Não tem graça nenhuma!

.-Porque não fala a ela?Ela ainda te ama!Não!

.-_Você não merece mais Harry!Tenta conquistar agora!_-disse imitando a voz dela.

.-E você tá fazendo isso?

.-Como?Ela tem namorado agora!

.-Não é por isso que você vai desistir dela né?Joga seu charme Harry!Você sabe fazer isso muito bem!Ou desaprendeu?

.-Eu não desaprendi nada!Só acho que...que é mais difícil quando você gosta da pessoa!

.-É a mesma coisa! Só você que encara de um modo deferente Harry!-disse ela entre risos.-Finge que ela é uma dessas que você pega por aí!

.-Mas ela não é!

.-Só _finge_ Harry!Sem fazer ela perceber isso!É claro!E sem fazer também com que o Gustavo se sinta traído!

.-Que coisa complicada.-disse ele.

.-O amor _é _complicado Harry!Parece até que nunca amou!

.-Já amei sim!-parecia criança de 3 anos de idade discutindo com a irmã que DVD colocar para assistir.-Só que estou apaixonado...

Ela já tinha saído quando ele disse a última frase.Ela estava falando com Gina. E quando esta se levantou,sem Gustavo, mariana deu uma piscadela. Ele esperou 5 minutos e foi atrás delas. Mas como saber para aonde foram?_O mapa do Maroto!_ Estava no bolso de seu casaco! Pegou e observou os pontinhos Gina e Mariana em direção ao Salão Comunal.

_Porque quando eu te vejo_

_a minha voz se cala,_

_porque tudo é distante_

_e sem você não há mais nada._

.-Fale logo. –disse com as cobras ainda se enroscando em seus olhos.

.-Ela tava falando de como meu cabelo era feio e estava pegando e tentando colocar, frente aos meus olhos para me mostrar e eu estava rindo do que ela disse.

.-Essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi em minha vida inteira!-seus olhos mostravam que ela realmente achava aquilo. As cobras se enroscavam com maior velocidade e o verde de seus olhos ficava mais intenso.Mas sabia o que fazer. Tomara que desta vez também funcionasse.

.-Eu não tenho porque mentir. Eu _Te amo_!

As cobras pararam de se enroscar e foram para trás dos olhos verdes que começavam a voltar a cor normal.

.-Eu também Draco!-disse abraçando-o e beijando-o.

.-O que era aquilo nos seus olhos?

.- Slytherin... ele tipo que incorpora em mim.E sabe quando as pessoas falam a verdade ou não.esse tipo de coisa!Só não lembro pq que ele apareceu...

.-Mas que dava medo dava!-tentando desviar do assunto do porque de Slytherin aparecer.

Ela riu.

.-Aiai... Slytherin nem dá tanto medo... eu adoro quando vai lá em casa conversar com meus pais... pena que não posso saber o que é...

.-Ele tá... tá... tá... vivo?

.-Não né Draco!Mas o espírito dele pode incorporar totalmente em trouxas!Ele tem cada história hilária...-ela falava como se não tivesse visto a cena de Draco e Pansy.Na verdade, Slytherin havia apagado de sua memória para que não houvesse mais conflitos entres os dois sobre aquele pretexto.

_Porque não existe mágica_

_nem príncipe encantado._

_Porque tudo é mentira_

_e sem você não há mais vida_

Ao chegar lá foi em direção a Sala. Mas antes de subir as escadas...

.-Porque eu iria entrar? O que dizer? E como vou saber se realmente estou apaixonado por ela! Preciso de tempo...-assim, foi correndo para seu respectivo Salão Comunal.

_**Continua...**_

**Oi!**

**Poxa povo... qd eu peço pa comentar é ak no site... pleaseeeeeee! Esperoq eu gostem de mais um capítulo que faço!**

**Bjus**

**£uNuXkA**


	7. Desintendimentos!

Estava indo em direção á aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Seria a primeira a chegar, mas e daí?

.-Harry!- disse franzindo o cenho, após ter desviado o olhar.

.-Gina!- disse ele olhando para trás.

.-O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

.-Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. –disse ela entra risos.- E você?

.-Só pensando.- Disse ele, que estava sentado em cima de um tronco de árvore caído.-Senta aqui!- disse "apalpando" um espaço vazio ao seu lado.

.-Não prefere ir para outro lugar? Não confio muito neste tronco!- disse meio desconfiada.

.-Nós podemos ir para a árvore que sempre ficamos!

.-Ótima idéia!-disse aliviada.

Ao chegarem lá, Gina se sentou encostada na árvore e, como sempre, Harry se deitou em seu colo.

.-Estava pensando em que?

.-Você Gina, você...-disse como se ela não estivesse ali.

_Eu te vi chorar_

_Em um canto escondida_

_Disfarçando uma lágrima,_

_Querendo escapar_

Como ainda tinha tempo até sua aula com Hagrid, foi até o campo de quadribol, ver se seu amor estava dando aula. Mas não gostou nada do que viu. Não por parte dele. Por parte da garota. Ele estava ensinando a ela como arremessar um balaço com o bastão. Ela o havia puxado para trás de si e cada vez se aconchegava mais naqueles braços que _já tinham dona_. "O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?", se perguntou. O que viu quando chegou mais perto não foi surpresa alguma para ela. A garota era Pansy. "Perdeu o Draco e veio para o Olívio!", pensou.

.-Oi amor!- disse virando Olívio pelo ombro e dando um beijo em sua boca.

.-Oi! Você não tinha aula agora?

"Porque se eu tivesse, você continuaria a se esfregar com ela?", disse fechando os olhos com raiva. Algo que ele não percebeu. Nunca haviam brigado. "Mas para tudo há uma primeira vez!", e abriu os olhos.

.-Não Olívio.- Lançou um olhar mortal a Pansy que ainda tinha um braço de Olívio no seu.- Mas vejo que no momento, você está muito ocupado!-disse com sarcasmo, voltando a encarar Olívio.- Depois eu volto.

Ele girou os olhos.

.-Eu vou deixar você pensar, neste absurdo que acha que iria acontecer.

"Ele não vem?", se virou e olhou para ele, que ainda a olhava. "Não!", seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Burra!Como pôde acreditar que ele lhe amava? Que um dia as palavras dele foram verdadeiras?",a lágrima correu por sua face em direção a sua boca. Chegou salgada, lágrima de... ela não sabia o quedizer, como descrever!Ela não havia ouvido as últimas palavras dele.

_E eu te vi tão triste_

_Tão sozinho_

_Mas quero mostrar meu amor_

_E assim curar a tua dor!_

Estava andando em direção a sala de Dumbledore. Não dava para estudar com aquelas pestes jogando bombas de bosta pelo Salão Comunal inteiro! Seu olhar estava baixo. Sentiu seu corpo se bater com o de alguém e este lhe segurar a cintura, fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

.-Não deixaria você cair _de novo!_- ele falou sorrindo em seu ouvido, fazendo com que novamente se arrepiasse e sua perna bambeasse.

.-Hum...Obrigada.-disse olhando nos olhos dele.-Seus olhos são lindos!- "Porque que eu disse isso?".

.-Ficam mais bonitos ainda, quando vejo uma garota tão bela quanto você!

Sentiu que se ele não á estivesse segurando, cairía. Ela viu o rosto dele chegar mais perto.

.-Será que o beijo é tão bom quanto a garota?

Foi a hora de provar o quanto seu beijo era bom. Não gostava de desafios. E os que a chamavam, ela ganhava!O toque foi macio. Sentiu a boca dele se abrir e sua língua encostar em seus lábios, procurando uma abertura, que ela logo deu. A língua dele procurava a sua. Suas mão caminhavam pelas costas dela, que "alisava" a nuca dele. Seus estômagos davam voltas e voltas. Algo lhe disse para que se separassem. Ela colocou a mão em seu peito e empurrou-o. Mas ele não á soltou pela cintura, o que dificultou um pouco as coisas.

.-O que houve?- disse ele a encarando.

Ela colocou a mão em cima da dele que ainda estava em sua cintura e a tirou.

.-Depois conversamos!- só deu tempo de se virar.

.-Muito bonito Luana Sanches!- disse Draco que estava encostado na parede e começara a bater palmas.- Grande show!

_Vem pra mim!_

_Te cuidarei!_

_Quero beijar os teus lábios tão doces,_

_E acalmar todo o teu sofrimento,_

.-Fala Harry!Tava pensando o que sobre mim?

.-Sobre esse teu namoro!

.-Não entedi!

.-Sei lá! Foi tão... de repente!

.-De repente?

Mas Harry foi poupado de responder já que Marina chegava ao berros e sentava com raiva.

.-E não me venha dizer que ele está certo!-disse apontando para Harry.

.-Hã?

.-Olha, ele pode ser seu amigo! MAS NÃO ESTÁ CERTO!

.-Marina, você tá bem amiga?- disse Gina entrando no campo de visão de Marina.

.-Não eu não estou bem! Como eu poderia estar bem?Eu não tenho como estar bem! Me diga... como eu poderia estar bem?- ela já estava parecendo maluca. O cabelo que estava preso atrás da cabeça por uma piranha já estava começando a se soltar e seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

.-Marina, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Harry.

.-O seu querido amigo, Olívio Wood, - e contou tudo.

.-Você sabe que ela é assim!Ninguém mandou você começar a namorar com ele mesmo sabendo que ele é bonito e que tem alunas oferecidas por todo o colégio!-disse Gina.

.-Que grande apoio.-disse marina encarando a grama e tirando algumas dela do chão com força.E após se levantando.- E a mongol da Luana! Cadê ela?-disse desaparatando.

.-Já sei aonde você tá adquirindo tanta maluquice!

Com a pequena confusão, Gina esqueceu do assunto de que os dois estavam tratando.

.-Você vai ter aula agora?

.-Vou.

.-Tou com fome...

Ele pensou uma besteira e deu uma risada.

.-Que foi?

.-Hã? Nada não...

.-A gente tá sem assunto né?

.-As coisas que a gente conversava antes não dá mais. Seu namoro atrapalha.

.-Ai Harry! Que horror! Parece que você não gosta de me ver feliz namorando o Gu!

.-Não gosto mesmo!

.-Não gosta de me ver feliz?

.-De te ver com o tal do Gustavo.

Ele se levantou do colo de Gina e a encarou nos sua franja para trás e após a dela, deixando sua mão no rosto da garota.

.-GINA!

Ela ouviu a voz de Gustavo a chamar e rapidamente se levantou, tirando a mão de Harry de seu rosto.

"Ô garotinho que gosta de atrapalhar!", pensou Harry enquanto Gina dava um "selinho" em seu namorado e trocavam algumas poucas palavras.

.-Harry?- chamou Gina estalando os dedos na frente dele.

.-Oi...

.-Tou indo ali com Gu viu!

.-Pode ir Gina...- e quando ela estava um pouco afastada, mas que ainda dava para ouvi-lo ele disse:- E obrigado por me esquecer!

Ele viu Gina abaixar a cabeça e se sentiu cupado por fazê-la triste. Queria se desculpar, mas ela já tinha saído do seu campo de visão.

.-Harry?-disse uma voz atrás de si.

Sentiu um embrulhamento no estômago e começou a suar frio.Olhou para trás.Era cho. "To confuso! Num sei se gosto da cho ou da Gi!", pensou.

.-Podemos conversar?

.-Hum... claro!- "Se Gina podia ter namorado, pq eu também não posso?", pensou.- Cho?

Ela já havia começado a caminhar, aonde esperava que ele a seguisse, quando se virou.

.-Sim?

.-Quer namorar comigo?

_Amor vem pra mim!_

_Te buscarei,_

_E te amarei como nada no mundo te amou_

_Vem pra mim!_

.-Gina?Você me parece triste!

.-Tou um pouquinho mesmo.-disse olhando para o namorado com um sorriso amarelo.

.-É ele não é?

.-Ele quem?-perguntou abaixando a cabeça, observando os cadarços, que parecia bem interessante naquele momento.

.-Você sabe Gina!

.-Ele gritou uma coisa quando a gente tava saindo.

.-O que era?

.-Você não ouviu?

.- Não Gi... te ofendeu?- disse colocando a franja da namorada para trás de sua orelha, mostrando mais claramente seus olhos que se direcionavam para baixo, não querendo encará-lo.

Ela olhou para ele novamente. Tinha começado a namorar com ele! Ele acreditava que ela gostava dele um pouco, pelo menos. Mas a única coisa que ela sentia era amizade! Não iria falar que amava outro na frente dele, _para ele!_ Deu dois passos para trás, se virou e saiu correndo, deixando Gustavo, no mesmo lugar, paralisado, pasmo! Ela só parou de correr quando chegou na porta Salão Principal, se segurando e correndo os olhos quando encontrou Harry sentado. Mas quem era aquela? _Cho!_ Passou por ele batendo o pé e se sentou do lado de luna, na mesa da corvinal. Havia um espaço e depois estava Cho com Harry.

.-O que não se faz para fazer ciúmes na pessoa que gosta né Luna?-disse Gina, aumentando um pouco a voz.

.-Quê?- perguntou a garota sem entender.

Gina pisou forte no pé da amiga, que segurando lágrimas de choro de dor respondeu:

.-É!

.-GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-todos olharam para a porta de entrada do Salão Comunal e Marina vinha correndo.

.-O que foi? De novo o assunto de Olívio?-perguntou Harry.

.-Cala a boca, ô falso!-disse ela quando viu que Harry estava acompanhado por Cho.

.-Gin! Vem rápido! Parece que vai ter uma batalha de Draco e Luana em frente à Sala de Dumbledore!-disse falando mais baixo, para que só Gina ouvisse.

.-Porque você tá dizendo isso?- perguntou preocupada.

.-Como ousa me chamar de falso?-perguntou ele se metendo na conversa das duas amigas.

.-Apenas me dirigi a você, falando o que realmente acho!-respondeu olhando rapidamente para ele e depois voltando a encarar Gina.

.-Gina, ouve com atenção, que não vou repetir! Luana beijou seu irmão, Fred,por causa de um encontrão, Draco viu tudo e tá puto da vida, agora Luana tá tentando se explicar e ele não quer ouvir, E OS OLHOS DELA SE TRANSFORMARAM EM COBRA!

Todos olharam neste momento.

.-Podem voltar as suas tarefas! Estamos falando sobre... sobre... sobre um basilisco!É! Basilisco!- e todos voltaram a seus afazeres.Falando baixo, gina perguntou:- É sério?

.-Mais sério ainda vai ser se a gente não chegar lá a tempo!

Gina se levantou como um relâmpago e correu, e marina gritou:

.-Porque você tá correndo?

.-Pra chegar lá rápido!

Marina tirou o batom do bolço e mostrou pra Gina como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e ela tinha esquecido.

.-Claro!Eu e minha cabeça, pra me esquecer disso!- falou Gina, no mesmo momento que aparatava, já que percebeu que só Harry a olhava pasmo, por não tê-lo defendido de marina. Chegou na "arena". Lua estava estranha... com um vento forte, verde batendo sobre seu corpo e cobras se enroscavam em quanto Draco estava vermelho de tanto gritar.

.-EU PELO MENOS ASSUMO AS COISAS QUE FAÇO DRACO MALFOY!-disse em tom frio a seu namorado.- NÃO ESCONDO AS COISAS DE VOCÊ!

.-A NÃO? SE EU NÃO TIVESSE CHEGADO VOCÊ IRIA ME CONTAR?

.- SIM! AÍ SIM EU TERIA QUE ME EXPLICAR, NÃO VOCÊ TIRANDO SUAS CONCLUSÕES SOZINHO!

.- EU VI TUDO LUANA!

Foi a última coisa que Gina ouviu antes de...

_**Continua...**_

**_N/A: _**Oi! Nossa... até eu fiquei apreensiva com este capítulo!Espero que gostem!

_Jokka:_Fiquei com medo da ameaça de morte! HAiuhaiuhIUahiUHaiuHAIUh!Mas atualizei tá vendo? É que tem que demorar um pouquinho pra ter suspense! E além do mais, coisa que faz rápido, num sai bom;)!Bjus!

_Vivi: _Vlw por dizer que eu escrevo muito bem!...É de uma novela sim:P... Floribella! HAiuHAuihiuIHiuA! Ah... mas a novela é bem legal! Tipow... axo que o Harry é meio tapado né? Axo ,opinião da autora, que ele já percebeu, mas assim como Gina, ele quer se vingar dela, por ela não ter percebido o amor dele e ter começado a namorar outro!Entendeu?HAuhIUAhiUHAuh!Bjus!

_Mile:_ E num é que é Mile? Depois quefui dscobrir isso irmã Potter! HAiuHAiuhIAuhUIHaHAIuhAIU!Vlw por dizer qu eu escrevo bem... eu sei disso:P (to me convencendo d+ pro meu gosto)... que pena que mandy, nossa mamãe potter, tá sem et né!Bjus!

_Star malfoy:_ Nossa! Obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _Eles vão ficar juntoooossss!(nãããããoooo... tá de palhaçada neh autora!)... vc é do PZ?

_PS: Palhaçada é do meu sangue mesmo viu povo!HAIuIUAhIUHaiIAUhIUAH!e verem uma cena de palhaçada... foi o sangue de circo que subiu a cabeça!Huhuhuhuhu!_

Bjus

£uNuXkA


	8. Começo de Guerra?

Foi a última coisa que Gina ouviu antes de um canção bela aparecer junto com um pássaro. A Fênix de Dumbledore? Não era possível! Se fosse pra falar um recado Dumbledore desceria já que estamos em frente de sua sala... sem contar que veio de uma direção totalmente deferente! A Fênix voou por cima da cabeça de todos até focalizar quem queria e deixar cair um envelope em suas mãos, que já estavam estendidas.

-Felix?- A Fênix de Voldemort ali? Ela sabia reconhecê-la por já tê-la visto em sua casa milhões de vezes chamando seus pais e levando-os recados. Mas o que ela podia ter para mim?Estava com as penas viradas ao contrário, formando uma juba.-Felix Felices o que...?- Foi quando Luana abriu o envelope e tirou uma carta de dentro do mesmo e correu rapidamente os olhos pela letra do primo Voldemort, seus olhos que cada vez se arregalavam mais e entregou ao namorado. Que teve a mesma reação.

-E agora?-ele perguntou.

Luana que estava de cabeça baixa a levantou com lágrima nos olhos foi em direção ao namorado, pegou em sua mão e saíram correndo.Assim que Draco a largou a carta pegou fogo. Fazendo a Fênix voltar voando da onde viera.

-O que será que...- ela novamente não conseguiu completar a frase pois foi empurrada.- Olha aqui, vê se tem educação!-disse meio exaltada. A pessoa era Harry e ele vinha correndo para sala de Dumbledore junto com Rony e Mione.-Pelo amor de Merlin me expliquem o que tá acontecendooooo!

-Boiei também Gi.-disse Marina sem ânimo.

_Como é bom te ter..._

_Ó menina prenda do meu coração!_

_Como é bom sonhar..._

_Com tu pegando em minha mão!_

_Me levando pra outro lugar!_

_Pra gente se gama..._

_Pra gente se amar!_

- O que houve professor Dumbledore?-perguntou Harry.

- Voldemort atacou de novo Harry.Uma cidade trouxa desta vez.Se sentem por favor.- disse ele conjurando mais uma cadeira pois só tinham duas em frente da sua escrivaninha.- Hermione, ele queria atacar os seus pais.

-O QUE?-gritou ela.

-Ele achou que por você ser amiga do Harry poderia ter contado algo a eles e como são trouxas, não conheceriam feitiços para se defender dele.Mas nós tínhamos deixado um meio de comunicação com eles. Assim que Voldemort chegou- Rony se arrepiou ao ouvir este nome.- eles acionaram e chegamos lá o mais rápido que podemos.

-E então...?-perguntou ela, incentivando Dumbledore a continuar.

-Eram muitos comensais. Aconselhei seus pais a ficar cada dia em um lugar para serem mais difíceis de se encontrar. Mas houve uma pequena luta. Aonde um do nosso lado saiu ferido e dois do lado de Voldemort.-outro arrepio- O seu pai Rony, e os pais de um casal da minha escola que já devem estar sabendo a estas horas por Voldemort.

-Meu pai de novo? Mas ele esta bem... não está?- perguntou Rony receando a resposta.

-Está se recuperando no St. Mungus. Pesso para que fiquem mais atentos que... que normal pois pelo jeito, a guerra vai começar.

Harry saiu da Sala de Dumbledore e foi para o Salão Comunal aonde encontrou Gina. Eles ainda estavam brigados? Não se lembrava... houvera muita informação em pouco tempo na Sala de Dumbledore, e ele não conseguira processar tudo ainda. Mas estando ou não, gostaria de ouvir as palavras de conforto dela, que por sinal, sempre adiantavam de algo.

-Gina!-disse se ajoelhando em frente a ela que estava sentada na poltrona de "perna de índio" e apoiou a cabeça no colo dela chorando.

-O que houve Harry?-perguntou preocupada ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do garoto.

Ele levantou o rosto.

-Seu pai Gi... e é tudo culpa minha!

-Meu pai? O que houve com meu pai Harry? –falou começando a ficar nervosa.- FALA HARRY!

-Ele tá machucado no St Mungus, ele teve uma luta com Voldemort- Gina se arrepiou-, mas já está se recuperando e...

-Ah Harry! Não é culpa sua!-disse afastando a poltrona e se ajoelhando também, abraçando o amigo.

-Mas se eu não estivesse vivo, Voldemort- Gina se arrepiou novamente- não estaria atrás de mim e...

-Metade da população bruxa não existiria!Olha pra mim.- disse ela pegando no queixo dele e se separando do abraço.-Não ri da minha cara pelo que vou fazer, tá?

-O que você vai fazer?

-Senta e fica com "perna de índio"- ele se sentou como uma criança que iria prestar atenção na história que os pais iriam contar e ela fez o mesmo.- Minhas amigas uma vez cantaram esta música para mim, e eu nunca vou esquecer!-disse olhando para marina que veio para perto da amiga e se sentou com a "perna de índio" na poltrona em que Gina estava antes. Apertou o ombro da amiga dando segurança para que ela continuasse.- E acho que este é o momento para cantar para você!-disse voltando a olhar para o garoto.

-Que música?

-Ouça.

-Ok.

-Você deve compreender...que nem tudo vai ser... só diversão!-começou ela cantando com uma voz grave (que ele achou muito bonita) e levemente corada de vergonha que logo foi desaparecendo da sua face ao perceber que ninguém a vaiava, ao contrário, a dava apoio.- Pois um dia meu amor-disse se referindo como amor de amigo. Que ele compreendeu e por algum motivo não gostou.- a tristeza e a dor... também virão!-e ele virou o rosto para encarar o chão, na verdade não queria encarar a realidade. Ela pegou em seu queixo e virou para si continuando.-Mas nós vamos ficar juntos em todo lugar! – cantou deixando a voz grave um pouco de lado-Quando não há caminho algum... você vai conseguir... e então vamos descobrir... somos mais do que mil, somos um!-disse apontando para os amigos do Salão Comunal que agora ouviam a canção de Gina.Rony e Mione que estavam do lado e Marina que estava atrás de si, fizeram como uma segunda voz, Rony teve uma certa insistência em não querer pagar aquele "mico" na frente dos amigos mas acabou por fazer a segunda voz depois de algumas cotoveladas, beliscões, puxões de orelha e pisões no pé de Hermione.

-Todos nós... todos nós... somos um!- cantaram os três juntos que receberam o sorriso de Gina em gratidão por estarem a ajudando a subir o astral de Harry.Os dois repetiram o que cantaram e foi a vez de Harry cantar.

-Se há tanto pra aprender... só queria viver... como eu sou! Sigo o meu coração ou escuto a razão... pra onde vou?- cantou ele com a voz leve e com a expressão triste.

-Mesmo quem já morreu, quem você nem conheceu, nos segue pois nós somos um! Na alegria ou na dor, a nossa força é o amor! É só ver para crer, somos um!- disse ela novamente com a voz grave e apontando para os amigos do Salão Comunal que já estavam prontos para ajudar a levantar o astral de Harry, pois, foi como Gina dissera, se não fosse ele, eles poderiam estar mortos!Acompanharam então Rony, Mione e Marina desta vez no coral.

-Todos nós... todos nós-se abraçaram mostrando o quanto eram unidos- Somos um!Todos nós, todos nós... somos um!

-Uma só direção, temos um só coração, não temos mais medo algum! Você vai conseguir a coragem pra seguir... então vai descobrir... SOMOS UM!- cantou Gina com a voz grave.

E o "coral" prosseguiu.

-Enquanto viver por aqui, você é o que é!-disse Gina com sua própia voz com o "coral" grifinoriano de fundo.-Vai entender um dia!Ninguém vai deixar você sozinho Harry!-disse ela baixinho olhando fundo nos olhos dele. !O som do "coral" então, foi baixando até sumir e todos gritarem vivas!

-Você é especial Gi! Sempre eleva meu astral quando eu preciso...-disse a abraçando e cada vez mais forte.- Está sempre pronta pra ajudar e cada vez nos uni mais! Não sei como, mas um dia te retribuo tudo isso!

"Fique comigo!" pensou ela e o abraçou também.

_Quanto tempo sem te ter!_

_Faz doer!_

_Quanto tempo sem..._

_Lêlêlêlêlêlêlêlêiê..._

_As canções que eu te fiz!_

_Numa frase que dizia assim..._

-Beleza, o que a gente vai fazer neste Salão Comunal? Rezar para que Merlin salve nossos pais e a gente não faz nada?

-Me abraça.

-O que?

-Ô desgra...-ela ia falar outra coisa mas se segurou.- Desgrama! Se segura em mim!Ai!Num vai adiantar... esquece.-Ela andou de um lado para outro até que se lembrou de algo. Aparatou em seu quarto pegou algo em sua mala e aparatou novamente em Sua Sala Comunal.-Vamos!

-Pra onde?

-Pra minha casa!

-Legal!-disse ele sarcástico-Como?

-Conhece Pó de Flú?-disse ela sacudindo um saquinho na frente do rosto dele e indo em direção a Lareira e apontando.-Entra aí!

-Porque não pra minha casa?

-Porque a dona do Pó de Flú sou eu! Então eu escolho pra onde nós vamos usando o _meu_ material!-Ela ficou esperando ele fazer algo, no que ele só se encostou na pilastra e a ficou observando.-Vai! Entra!Tá esperando o que?

-Porque eu primeiro?

-Pra eu garantir que sei pra onde você vai.

Ele entrou na lareira resmungando coisas indecifráveis e estendeu a mão. Ela despejou um pouco do conteúdo do saquinho na mão dele que a olhou com um ar de: pegue logo esse ó e me siga!E após jogou em si mesmo gritando:

- Casa dos Sanches, 134!

Após isso e ele ter sumido de vista ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Se ele acha mesmo que eu vou me sujar com a poeira destas lareiras, está muito enganado!-e com um clique apareceu em sua casa em que percebeu algo caía em seu tapete em frente a lareira.

-Toma cuidado! Sujar a casa dos outros é feio Draco!

-Há-há-há!-Disse ele rindo sarcasticamente- Que engraçado! Mas por alguma peça do destino, você ainda é minha namorada!

-Isso lhe dá o direito de perder as boas maneiras?

Exatamente na hora que ele iria responder, uma voz fria apareceu atrás deles aonde fizeram eles se virarem rapidamente.

-O casal de futuros Comensais brigando?

-Pai!-Draco gritou.Mas não se abraçou, sabia que seria uma vergonha para o pai aquele tipo de afeto, principalmente na frente da namorada do filho dele.

-Tio!-disse ela indo-o abraçar.-O que faz aqui? E meu pai?- na última pergunta ele a olhou com um olhar severo e triste ao mesmo tempo.

_Encosta n'eu..._

_Dá um cheiro n'eu!_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo_

_Deixa doido eu!_

"Tudo bem... calma... foi falta de água momentânea!", pensou. Com calma girou novamente o registro. Nada. "Tudo bem... o que eu faço agora?", se enrolou na toalha. Foi no outros Box. Nada. "Vou no banheiro das meninas das outras séries!".Abriu a porta e atravessou um pouco do corredor e entrou em um quarto aonde ouvia Parvati Patil gritar de toalha.

-O que houve?

-Estamos sem água e eu estou totalmente suada!O seu está funcionando?

Teve vontade de uma resposta grosseira como "Está sim... por isso que vim aqui! Só pra testar se a quentura da água é a mesma!".mas deixou de lado.

-Não, não está funcionando não.

-Hum... imaginei.-disse ela após examinar a garota de cima à baixo e de baixo à cima.

"Bom, mas o chuveiro dos garotos deve tá pegando!", pensou Gina. "Melhor ainda se alguém te encontrar lá né Gina Weasley?", sua mente retrucou. "Não vou é ficar fedendo!"..."Realmente", disse sua mente. Gina foi até seu dormitório se despedindo de Patil que ainda estava um pouco furiosa. Ao chegar lá se vestiu e desceu as escadas, olhou para um lado e para o outro. Não havia ninguém. "Graças a Merlim!", pensou. Subiu a escada do dormitório masculino e andou um pouco e entrou numa porta qualquer sem ver de que série se tratava. Após se despir, entrou em um Box e começou a tomar seu banho, até ouvir passos aonde seu coração disparou. Se enrolou rapidamente na toalha e olhou ainda de dentro do Box se tinha trancado a porta. Seu olhar petrificou. "Tudo bem! Calma! Respira! 1,2,3!" Andou o mais rápido que pôde até a porta(pegando sua varinha que estava em cima de suas roupas) aonde encostou seus dedos na superfície de metal aonde trancaria a porta quando esta foi empurrada.

-Alguém aqui?-a pessoa olhou para os Box's e como não ouviu resposta nem sombra de ninguém continuou.-Então vou tomar meu banho.

Gina parecia ter levado um Petrificus Totalus quando ouviu a voz da pessoa que havia escancarado a porta. _Harry._ "Como vou me esconder nesta droga de banheiro? Porque abrir a porta vai me denunciar!", olhou para os lados e viu sua roupa, "Tudo bem! Agora posso começar a me desesperar? Se ele pegar minha roupa eu tou fufu!" levantou a varinha e com um sussurro disse:

-Accio roupas Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Elas vieram até a dona, aonde na pontinha dos pés foi até outro Box que estava de porta aberta entrou e a encostou e se encostou após na parede que ficava do lado da porta(pois se ele passasse por ali não veria sua sombra), olhando para o chão.

-Droga! Já disse pro Rony não escovar os cabelos aqui que fica uma porcaria! Eu não vou limpar!-disse ele após mais ou menos um minuto debaixo do chuveiro.

Gina segurou uma risada. Realmente o irmão deixava cair muito cabelo quando o escovava no chuveiro... ou até mesmo com o cabelo seco!

-Vou tomar banho em outro chuveiro!

"O QUE!TO FUDI!", teve vontade de gritar. Só haviam dois box's. Um Harry ocupava e o outro era ocupado por ela. Ouviu ele abrir a porta do box aonde estava e levou um tempo em que Gina imaginou ele está colocando a toalha. Ouviu os passos irem longe e um trinco ser fechado com barulho. "Ok. Se tinha alguma chance de eu sair sem fazer barulho, já era!", á esta "altura do campeonato" Gina já estava ereta olhando para a porta do box que ela havia encostado esperando o momento em que iria ser descoberta. Ouviu os passos se aproximarem e como em câmera lenta ele abrir a porta do box em que ela estava. Quando saiu de trás desta para não ter um encontrão e sair com a cara vermelha não só de vergonha mas também de ter batido a porta na cara deu de cara com Harry."Que por sinal está lindo com a toalha ocupando só a parte de baixo!", pensou e logo após se censurou.

-Gina? O que...- ele não terminou pois a examinou de baixo acima aonde a toalha só chegava a metade de suas coxas.- Bem, o que você tá fazendo aqui?- continuou ele quando voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, mas com um certo "quê" de desejo.

-Hum... se eu dissesse que Dumbledore pediu para eu limpar ao azulejos você acreditaria?-perguntou ela apontando para os citados e olhando penetrada pra ele pois já sabia a resposta.

-Não.-disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.- Pra isto existem os Elfos e você não estaria de toalha.-lembrou ele.

-É! Realmente... bem...- mas foi poupada de mais explicações absurdas pois alguém berrara do lado de fora.

-Harry? Cara, você ainda vai demorar muito aí?

Era seu irmão. Ela engoliu em seco.

-Hum... acho que sim!- disse ele olhando para porta, abaixando a sobrancelha, e após olhando para ela.-O que você tá fazendo aqui?-perguntou baixinho para ela.

-Então abre a porta! Tem mais alguém tomando banho? Preciso tomar o meu!-gritou Rony.

-Não dá Rony! Tou... tou cheio de shampoo no cabelo e nas mãos!

-Ah! Tudo bem! Por isso eu sou um bruxo!-disse ele.-Alohomora!- e a porta se destrancou.

Harry parecia tão desesperado quanto ela. Entrou no box e colocou Gina na parede do lado da porta aonde ela estava antes para que Harry não a visse.

-Shhhhh!-sussurrou ele, levando o dedo a boca quando viu que ela iria se pronunciar.Ele analisou bem a situação.-Me desculpa pelo que vou fazer! Mas é o jeito! –disse ele para Gina. Rony que já havia entrado no box e começado a tomar seu banho, desligou o chuveiro e disse:

-Falou algo Harry?

-Não Rony!-disse ele tenso.Empurrou Gina até debaixo do chuveiro.

-Você tá doido?-perguntou ela em mais baixo que um sussurro para que só ele pudesse escutar.

-Doida ficou você quando entrou no nosso banheiro para tomar banho!

-No dormitório feminino de todas as séries, faltou água!

-Sabe...Elfos estão aí para ajudar!

"Porque eu não me lembrei dos elfos? Só tenho cabeça pra carregar cabelo mesmo!"

-Me esqueci!Ninguém é perfeito!- e olhando a situação continuou- Porque está me levando pra debaixo do chuveiro?

-Porque pelo que conheço de seu irmão ele vai vim aqui ver o estado em que estou pra ver se vou demorar muito. Se eu fosse abrir a porta com você atrás dela ele ouviria sua exclamação de dor ou veria sua sombra!

Então ele girou o registro e sentiu a água cair em si.O lugar aonde ficaria para não ser pega pela água seu irmão iria vê-la pelo que disse Harry. E ele estava certo. Quando Rony bateu ele mandou ela se abaixar e quando abriu só deu espaço para sua cabeça passar aonde mostrava que estava bem molhado.

-Vamos logo cara!-ouvira a voz de seu irmão.

-Vai indo! Me espera no Salão Principal!

-Não... vou estar te esperando com a Mione aqui no Salão Comunal mesmo.

-Mas...-antes que ele pudesse dizer algo Rony já havia saído.Ouviu a primeira porta se bater(do banheiro) e após outra(do dormitório).-Dona Gina, fica aqui enquanto eu troco de roupa e lhe digo se pode sair.

-Ok.-"Mas quero ver você se trocar!", pensou ela maldosamente.Ele saiu e cinco minutos depois ele voltou dizendo que ela poderia ir para seu dormitório. Aonde ele fechou a porta para que nem um feitiço o abrisse caso Rony aparecesse. Os dois se sentaram na cama dele.

-Como você vai sair daqui?

-Não faço a mínima idéia.-disse chegando mais para trás e se encostando no travesseiro aonde pouco a pouco o molhava. Olhava fixo para a cama ao seu lado que nem percebeu que Harry se aproximava perigosamente.Quando virou o rosto só conseguiu proferir:-Acho que...

Ele lhe capturara os lábios e a beijava como nunca havia beijado-a antes. Com _amor_. Algo que ele não percebeu. Seus cabelos úmidos pingavam na face de Gina e algumas vezes se fundiam com os cabelos ruivos da garota que também estavam molhados pela ducha que haviam tomados juntos.Ele pegara o pé da garota e colocara para cima de sua cama.A respiração dela era ofegante e os suspiros que ela dava o incentivava a continuar beijando-a. Era tão bom tê-la perto de seu corpo, o aquecendo. Estar sem camisa momentos antes lhe dava frio. Só que com Gina ali...

Ela sentia o mesmo! "Gina! Acorda! Alhoooou! Plano... Harry... te amar... ele babar... e depois de muito tempo... você corresponder!", disse a mente dela.

Ele ia tirar a toalha dela quando ouviu a voz dela em seu ouvido.

-Não, Harry!-disse calma e se levantando.

"Não acredito! A ruivinha esteve em minhas mãos!"

-Você tem namorada e eu tenho namorado.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca e abanou a mão como se dissesse: Fala sério! _Por isso_ que você parou?

-Se você quer trair a Cho eu não quero trair _meu amor._-tinha que grifar aquela parte pra saber a reação dele que foi espontânea. Ohou-a e disse:

-Vamos Gina! Todos sabemos que você não ama esse cara! Tá com ele pra conseguir me esquecer!

-Pelo amor de Merlin Harry! Você que deve tá com a Cho pra conseguir me esquecer!

-E se fosse?-perguntou ele novamente se aproximando dela que estava em pé ao lado da cama de seu irmão aonde estavam suas roupas(não a vestira pois estavam sujas).

-O problema é que eu sei...-Caramba! Não conseguia terminar uma frase naquele dia? Aff! Desta vez fora porque seu batom tremeu então uma luzinha em sua cabeça se acendeu."Eu -sou -lerda! Este tempo todo eu poderia ter aparatado e fiquei nesta situação! Burra, burra, burra! Mil vezes burra!". Pegou o batom com violência e apertou a parte de baixo três vezes.- Que é?

-Calma grosseria! Só queria falar com você uma coisa! Se puder aparecer aqui no dormitório eu agradeço!-veio uma voz do objeto.

Apertou a parte de baixo do batom novamente 3 vezes e disse:

-Ok.-olhou para Harry que ainda tinha aquele ar sedutor.- Esqueci que podia aparatar.-disse fria.

-Esqueceu, ou queria ficar mais comigo?-ele chegou mais perto e a enlaçou rapidamente dando aquele sorrisinho sexy de fazer até uma veela cair aos seus pés, onde ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

-Eu esqueci!- disse dando um sorrisinho cínico(se segurando pra não o agarrar e dar-lhe um beijo que nunca iria se esquecer)e aparatando em seu dormitório deixando um Harry muito chateado com ela no dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

-Até que enfim menina!-disse marina com uma voz claramente preocupada.

-Olha, eu tou bem!-disse Gina se virando para ver que não tinha nenhum arranhão.

-Gina, não é com você...-disse marina a olhando com aquele olhar de quem pede ajuda.

-O que Wood fez?

-Wood? Quem é...?- Marina começou, mas parecia estar tão desnorteada que não percebeu de quem Gina tinha dito. Depois parecendo ligar as coisas respondeu obre um olhar preocupado de Gina:- Não, nada com ele Gi...

-Então fala logo!

-Luana sumiu Gi...

-Ah! Você sabe que ela sempre faz isso! Ela deve tá numa sala se entendendo com o Draco e...

-Não Gi... a Lua _realmente_ sumiu.

-O que você tá querendo dizer?-disse Gina a olhando de cabeça virada e seu coração começando a bater mais acelerado pois sabia que coisa boa não viria a seguir.

-Gina... o Dumbledore já a procurou... pra avisar a parada do pai dela... você já deve estar sabendo...

-O pai dela! Não! Tou sabendo do meu!-e voltou a ficar com a cabeça reta.

-É mais ou menos igual ao de seu pai... só que o dela está entre vida e morte enquanto o seu já está em casa!Mas deixe eu continuar... então... onde eu parei?-perguntou marina meio confusa.

-Na parte de dumbledore procurá-la e...

-Tá, tá, tá!-disse ela impaciente abanando as mãos em frente ao corpo.- Então... continuando... Dumbledore foi procurá-la e ela não está no castelo.

-Como não?

-Gina... ela me mandou uma carta... lê. -disse marina pegando uma carta em cima de sua cama e dando a Gina, que começou a ler rápido.

_Oi Ina!_

_Bem... não sei se você já está sabendo das notícias...como sei que a Gi não deve tá por aí, só a enderecei a você... mas como eu mesmo vou pedir e sei que ela vai lê-la... Oi Gi! Continuando...O pai da Gi foi ferido e o Tio Lúcio também,mas já tiveram alta no St. Mungus. Meu pai está em situação mais grave. Mas com fé em Merlin e Slytherin_-Gina girou os olhos-_ ele irá se recuperar.Estou na casa dos meus pais...Bem...Sei que o que vou fazer não representa muito a minha casa. Mas preciso que após a Gina ler avisem o mais rápido possível ao Dumbledore e ao Harry! Pois se nós estamos programando algo, que vocês pelos menos estejam cientes!Não vos conto quanto voltar para aí, porque sempre tem alguém escutando e não quero correr risco algum!Voltando ao assunto... Meu primo está planejando um ataque. Em uma das visitas a Hogsmead... não se sabe se por agora ou a milênios de anos. O resto não pude ouvir, pois ele me mandou sair! Mais fiquem prevenidos! E Pelo amor de merlim e de Gryffindor_-Gina imaginou a amiga fazendo cara de nojo e sorriu-_, não vão a passeio nenhum! Entenderam? De forma alguma! Vai ser ataque em massa... e alunos que tem pais comensais ou alguma ligação com os mesmos estarão lá... pelo que disse meu primo, nem que seja sobre a maldição Imperius. Ou seja, eu vou estar lá. O que responde a pergunta que me fez um dia Gi e que talvez por medo eu não tenha te respondido na hora. Podemos sim, matar uma a outra e este ser o nosso fim!Gi... se declara logo pro Harry ok! Eu sei o que é estar a beira da morte, ou ver meu amor a beira da morte e não poder lhe dizer um último Eu te Amo, pois estamos brigados!_-Gina viu pingos de lágrimas que haviam borrado a letra da garota-_Ouço passos... tenho que ir rápido... Adoro muito vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Lua Sanches._

-Lua...-disse Gina com a voz triste. Após se recompondo perguntou:- Quando você recebeu?

-A pouco tempo!Só li e te chamei!

-Então, é hora da gente agir! Vamos fazer o que ela pede!- as duas desceram correndo. Marina passou direto, indo em direção a sala de Dumbledore, para poder entregar a carta. Correu os olhos pela sala e logo encontrou Harry que estava sozinho. Parecia que Rony tinha saído com Mione e o esquecido.

-Harry!Tenho muito que falar com você!

-Quer o que gina? Mais um bainho?-perguntou ele sarcástico.

-É sério Harry!

-Sério, é Voldemort!

-E É SOBRE ELE QUE QUERO FALAR!-disse Gina que havia se exaltado.

-Sobre ele?Se for uma mentira...

-Não é mentira!

-A não? Assim como você não se chama Ginevra né!-o tom de sarcasmo aumentara em sua voz.

-Quer saber? MORRA! Eu não vou te dizer mais nada do que estava incumbida de te informar! Agora se vire pra achar com outra pessoa esta informação! Tomara que você MORRA no que vai haver... MORRA!-disse Gina gritando e indo se sentar com ferocidade numa mesa de estudos aonde bateu forte com a mão e ela tremeu. Gina estava muito nervosa.

-O que você tem Gina? –perguntou Harry preocupado, após ter se aproximado da garota e levantado seu rosto.

-Olha, vamos mapear o que houve hoje e quais foram minhas recompensas... te animei, te dei um beijo, fiz despertar um sentimento dentro de você – "como ela sabe?", se perguntou ele.- e você me agradece com sete pedras na mãos, quando MAIS UMA VEZ eu vinha te ajudar! Não sei porque ainda ajudo você!-respirando algumas vezes continuou.-Quase perco meu pai, o pai da minha amiga está entre vida e morte, talvez eu nunca mais veja Luana, talvez eu tenha que matá-la, vou enfrentar uma guerra em Hogsmead, eu posso MORRER, estou desobedecendo talvez o último pedido da minha amiga, Luana me escreve como se fosse a última e mais triste vez que a gente se fala... E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA O QUE EU TENHO?

-Guerra Gi? Que guerra?

-Se você me deixasse eu te explicar, ficaria tudo mais fácil...-disse ela vermelha como um pimentão de tanta raiva que estava no momento.

-Pode começar!-respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Gina contou a história toda detalhada como estava na carta.Mas estava em dúvida sobre uma coisa...Será que teria coragem pra falar sobre a parte de contar sobre seus sentimentos ao Harry?

Ele a abraçou. Um gesto surpresa para ela, que levou um susto.

-Promete para mim que não vai morrer?-perguntou ele no seu ouvido que fez com que corresse um arrepio pelo seu corpo.-Promete?

-Prometo Harry.-disse o abraçando.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim se você morresse Gi...-disse ele a olhando nos olhos e após lhe dando um pequeno "selinho".

-O que é isso aqui?-perguntou uma voz que vinha do quadro da mulher gorda.

Gina imediatamente se separou de Harry e olhou pasma para o namorado.

-Gus...

-Quieta Gina!

Odiava quando mandavam nela! Mas tinha que admitir que fora errada.Olhou para o namorado de novo que a olhava com um ar repreensivo que ela nunca tinha visto.

-Gina, vai pro seu dormitório, por favor.-pediu com educação. "Tudo bem, ele tá lindo!", pensou ela sobre Gustavo. "Será que eu tou deixando de gostar do Harry?"...

-Gina!-Harry correu em direção a escada do dormitório feminino.

-O que você quer com ela?Fazer ela sofrer novamente?-disse se colocando a frente de Harry.

-Não! Vou pedi-la em namoro!

-Você só quer fazer isso para que eu pareça o perdedor!

-Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

-E sua namoradinha Chang?

-Ela entende que as pessoas tem sentimentos e não se ama a mesma pessoa pra vida inteira, deferente de você!

-Realmente!Pelo menos meus sentimentos foram sempre verdadeiros! Eu sempre amei a Gina! Desde que dividi com ela a cabine do trem de Hogwarts no nosso primeiro ano! E você fez o que? Sempre a desprezou!Eu sempre esperei! Porque quem ama, gosta de ver a outra feliz! Nem que seja com o seu maior rival!

-Você não vai me impedir de falar com ela!-disse ele dando um passo a frente.

-Ah não! Que peninha de você... pois vamos ver!

Harry avançou um passo que fez com que Gustavo na defensiva desse um murro. Harry foi para trás e se abaixou um pouco e rapidamente bateu a cabeça na mesa e depois no chão co um grande barulho.

-Vamos! Se levante!-vendo que ele não reagia se preocupou e chegou perto.-Harry?-perguntou com o ar preocupado.-Harry você está bem?-disse dando tapinhas no rosto que se virava de um lado a outro sem consciência.-Ai Meu Merlim! Não era isso que eu queria fazer!- o levantou e levou para a ala hospitalar.

_**Continua...**_

**_N/A: _**Oi!

Eu ainda ia escrever mais... só que axei que vcs n iam querer ler... aí parei aíP... dxem aih no coments se vcs preferiam que eu tivesse continuado... e **jokka**, PARABÉNS PPELA SUA NOVA FIC! Num li ainda n... mas deve tah xou! Vo dxar um coment assim que eu ler todos os capítulos, ok?

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Oi!

Ahhhh... entaum... sorry!Mas se quiser entrar: www.PotterZone. ! É um grupo de HP, com muitas notícis, amigos, temos família, jornal e muito mais!Muito obrigada po dizer que a fic tah ótia! Gostou do harry dizendo que queria namorar com ela?Ah garooooooota!Huahaiuhauihaiuahiuahiuh!Bjs...

**Mari: **Oi!

Caraaaaai! Pergunta difícil... ne eu mesmo sei... ainda tou por me decidirP... axo que ela sente aquela atração por ele(Fred)... porque a única pessoa que ela sempre namorou, ficou e etc, foi o draco entende? Aí tah sendo uma nova experiência...com quem voce axa que ela deve ficar? Bjs...

**Mile-Evans: **Como assim bixa ruim? Pena que você eh maior que eu na família potter¬¬... se n ia levar cascudo mana!Hauihaiuhaiuahiuahiuah!Vo enrolar aih atehhhhhhhhh num poder mais...pq pode ficar cansativo e eu num queru issu neh? Mas vai ter a separação da lua e do darco... a volta... a marina revoltada com o wood... e sobre a gina i o harry?N vou dizer nada... mua-há-há-há-há(risada maléfica)...Não minina... clarw que eu sabia que era você dã!Depois que eu fui descobrir como colocar pra pessoa comentar sem tah logada!Tendeu?C axou msm? Num axo minha voz estas belezas todas n... mas a xua tb eh lidhaaa. E NA NEGUE PQ EH VERDADE¬¬!Bjs manaaaaaaaaaaa...

**Jokka: **Oi!

Jokka... vo te tratar como se jah te conhecesse a um tempão tah! Tipow eu e a mile...eh que c comenta com tanto entuasiasmo aki...hauihaiuhaiuahiuha...continuando... numfoi exagero n¬¬... parecia que c tava me ameaçando de morte msm!Hhaiuhauihaiuahiuah!Minhas férias acabaram semana passada... buááááá... atu assim tah bom pra ti!

Bjs com love tb...

**Virgin: **Ahhhh... eu tiha que colocar ele com algm pra dar ciúmes na Gi!E Como elas tem um certo "confronto" a coisa ficaria com aquele ar mais pesadão, entende? Aí coloquei a ChoP...Como que ela desperdiça o primeiro beijo do Harry, chorando?tadinho do dan no filme... num vai ser o primeiro beijo... ms beijar algm que esteja chorando deve ser péssimo...Ahh... eh que eu imagino o Gus taum binitinho... eh pq tirei esta história da minha infância... qd eu gostava do amigo de meu irmão que se chama Gustavo...hauihaiuauiahse ele ler isso... sei não...Ele vaum abrir a mente daki a pokinho...Bjs...

**Mile:** Tah sim dãããã... tah vendo! AtualizeiPPPPPPO que vcs saum capazes de fazer?te dolu manaaaa!Bjs...

**Polly:** Oi!

Gente nova na área né!Pode dxar chefa... eu num vo dxar de atu rapidex n...jah estou pensando aki como vai acontecer umas paradinhaws... eu sou má... hauiahiuahiuahaiuhiah...bjs!

**T+ povuuuuuu!**

**Bjus**

**£uNuXkA...**


	9. Sonho ou Realidade?

"Ok. Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada, sendo que, tem duas pessoas lá em baixo a ponto de se matarem!Mesmo que culpa tenha sido minha, por tudo ter começado." Correu em direção a porta e desceu correndo, Gustavo estava saindo com Harry nos braços."Harry nos braços! HARRY NOS BRAÇOS!".

-GUSTAVO!-ele a olhou meio que desesperado.

-Gina -olhou pra ela- Eu...-olhou pra ele- f-foi s-sem querer... ele b-bateu a cabeça... e...

Olhou para ele com severidade.

-.-Vai chamar ajuda e deixa ele aqui que eu vou cuidando por enquanto!Eu digo que ele tava correndo e caiu!-ele a olhou como se ela fosse doida- É melhor do que dizer que vocês estavam brigando!

Ela o olhou com mais severidade. Gustavo colocou Harry no chão, recuou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato correndo.Gina foi para perto de Harry. Colocou suas pernas ao redor do corpo do garoto e se abaixou para ouvir seu coração. Podia parecer uma coisa exagerada. Mas é que a preocupação com a pessoa amada faz!

-Harry?-chamou-o.Porque ele não reagia? "Reaja meu amor, por favor!". A carta de Luana veio então em sua memória. "_Gi... se declara logo pro Harry ok! Eu sei o que é estar a beira da morte, ou ver meu amor a beira da morte e não poder lhe dizer um último Eu te Amo, pois estamos brigados!"_- Não tem nada, por favor... eu não vou agüentar...Eu te amo tanto...

Não teve tempo de se mexer, somente pode ver o moreno abrir o olhos e trocar de posição, ou seja, Gina ficou em baixo de Harry e ele por cima com as pernas ao lado do corpo da garota.

-Melhor amigo?Sei...-ele disse e um sorrio brincalhão apareceu e se espalhou por seu rosto.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso!COMO VOCÊ ME METE UM SUSTO DESTES? CHATO!INSUPORTAVEL!PALERMA!...

-É... e ainda assim você é minha amiga...

"Queria ser bem mais..."

-Quem disse que eu sou sua amiga?-"Porque eu disse isso?"

-Que!Você na...-o retrato se abriu. "Porque estou tão preocupado com a amizade dela?Posso sobreviver sem tê-la!", pensou Harry. "Será mesmo, que consegue?", sua mente lhe respondeu.

-Sr. Potter? O senhor está bem? Ou foi só uma gracinha do Sr. Lana?

-Não Professora. Mas foi só uma simples batida. Nada de demais.

-Não! Levaremos o senhor para a ala hospitalar!

-Não professora! Por favor! Não precisa! Estou bem! Olha!-disse ele girando ao redor de si e ficando novamente em frente a professora.

Ela o olhou como se analisasse a situação e continuou:

-Se sentir algo, não exite em me chamar... a hora que for Sr. Potter!

-Ok senhora!-disse ele colocando a mão na testa e batendo o pé, como se fosse um soldado.

-Sem gracinhas, Sr. Potter!

-Hum... desculpe!

-Desta vez, passa...!

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

_Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão_

_Senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão_

_Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar_

_Mas reconheço e me conheço bem_

_Como evitar_

-Porque nunca conseguimos conversar sem que ninguém nos interrompa? Porque a vida tem que ser tão cruel comigo e fazer este jogo?Os garotos não podiam vir com instruções? Porque não consigo dizer a ele que o amo?Porque não consigo ficar com raiva dele? Porque não consigo a minha "vingança"?Porque quando estou prestes a esquecê-lo ele se aproxima mais de mim e tudo volta a tona?

-Saiu da sala tão rápido...

-UAI!

-Sou tão feio assim?

"Na verdade? Você é perfeito!".

-Você ouviu algo?Quero dizer, do que eu estava falando?

-Você fala sozinha?

-Te fiz uma pergunta!

-Você me parece estressada! Falava mal de mim?

-RESPONDE!

-O que a TPM não faz hein!

-Realmente! TPM... **T**apa em um **P**alerma **M**etido!-Gina deu tapa atrás da cabeça dele e saiu correndo.

-Isto não vai ficar barato Gina Weasley!-disse ele sorrindo e correndo atrás dela.

Correram até ver a cabana de Hagrid, que estava na janela, e começava a rir da cena. Gina descia dois degraus de cada vez. Já Harry, parecia voar. Porque eram incontáveis os degraus que pulava. Gina chegou na grama, com uma dor na barriga, que fazia ela correr mais devagar, mais ainda assim, correu o mais rápido que pôde. Já estava muito suada. Sentiu seu corpo girar e ser entrelaçado.

-Ai!Tá! Parou! Você Ganhou!

-Eu sempre ganho...

-Convencido!

-Tenho porque.-disse sorrindo.

-Há-há-há!

-A culpa não é minha se você não consegue me vencer nunca!

-Olha... Não me estressa que tou de TPM!

-De novo essa!**T**apa em um **P**alerma **M**etido?

-Não.-ele a olhou sem entender- **T**otalmente **P**irada e **M**aluca!

-Idiota!-disse ele rindo.

-**T**ocou **P**erguntou **M**orreu hein!

-Duvido que eu morra...-ele disse, em um tom sério, no ouvido dela, que a fez engolir á seco.

-Você lembra do que prometi?

-Hã...Não?

-Cada tapa, é um beijo!

-Você não vai cumprir... vai?- "Cumpre! Cumpre!".- Até porque eu estou de...

O hálito de Harry foi se aproximando de sua boca, e a voz dela não saiu mais.Suas bocas estavam se roçando.E ela estava começando a enlouquecer. O perfume, com os olhos, a boca, o cabelo. Dava a Harry um contraste perfeito de um anjo."Anjo? De anjo, este aí, não tem nada!".

"Meu Deus!Ele é perfeito!E ainda por cima... Ele está em minhas mãos!É a hora! Eu já enlouqueci por você Potter. Chegou a sua vez de enlouquecer por mim." Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele delicadamente e o acariciou aonde, ele deixou a cabeça relaxar ali, fechando os olhos.

-Você me ama Potter?-perguntou sensualmente.

-Você quer que eu te ame?

"Puto!Ele tá achando que se ele disser que sim eu vou pra cama com ele e ele vai me usar pelo tempo que quiser, como fez com as outras?Somos amigos poxa!" ela pensou. "Amigos? Você realmente considera ele um amigo?" sua mente lhe perguntou. "Foi o modo que eu encontrei pra dizer que queria que ele me respeitasse como uma!E não com uma destas garotas que ele leva pra cama e faz o quer e bem entende e depois abandona! E por mais que eu queira negar... eu o amo..."

-É sim, ou não.- Disse ela enquanto acariciava a nuca dele e, o chegava mais pra perto, fazendo roçar os lábios e o olhava de forma irresistível.

_Quando o corpo fala_

_Quando os olhos traem_

_Quando faço planos_

_Tarde demais!_

-Eu não queria te amar tanto! Porque te amo tanto?-disse ela entre soluços.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e um voz fria a chamar.

-Luana?

-O que quer?-perguntou séria.

-Podemos conversar?

-Ótimo, é bom mesmo.-disse pegando sua varinha e pronunciando o feitiço baixo, para que ele não ouvisse, e limpou seu rosto.

-Eu não sei como começar.-disse passando a mão pela nuca.

-Se não sabia como começar, porque me chamou?

-Sabia que está muito grossa ultimamente?

-Sabia. E não me importo, se, a pessoa for você.

-Olha, a errada foi você de ter beijado aquele cara!

-E eu já pedi desculpas!

-Estas palavras nunca saíram da sua boca!

-Olha, se é pra descutir, com licença, pois tenho mais o que fazer.

-Ah sim! Claro! Mais o que fazer! Ficar aí chorando por minha causa!Pois, saiba que eu tenho coração, e que apesar de tudo, se você ainda não esqueceu, você ainda é minha namorada!

-Não, eu não esqueci. Mas o jeito que vem me tratando não mostra muito isso.

-E o jeito que você e trata? Mostra?

-Pelo menos eu não escondo meus sentimentos!

-Grandes sentimentos!Ultimamente é só nos olharmos que começa uma guerra nesta casa!

-Já te disse que se é pra continuar a discussão e querer colocar minha auto estima, mais perto do chão, pode ir saindo.-disse um pouco espantada mas, apontando para a porta. Se virou e foi em direção á janela, aonde á abriu e apoiou as mãos ali. O vento batia e fazia com que seu rabo-de-cavalo balançasse. Seus olhos começavam a se encher d'água.Nunca se sentira tão mal. Era como se houvesse perdido uma jóia raríssima e importantíssima para si e como se nunca mais fosse conseguir recuperá-la.

Sentiu as mãos dele apoiarem em seu ombro e descerem até sua mão, e depois circular sua cintura. Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro dela e continuou:

-É a primeira vez que a gente briga sério.

Ela suspirou e então as lágrimas caíram por seu rosto, em conseqüência, caíram na de Draco.

-Porque você tá chorando?

-Imagina Draco... talvez porque o Papai Noel terminou a grande história de amor com a Mamãe Noel?

Ele riu verdadeiramente e ela não pode segurar o riso, o vendo daquela maneira.

-Primeiro,isso aí! Minha garota tem que estar sorrindo!Segundo, quem disse que a gente acabou nossa grande história de amor?

-Sua garota?

-Sim... ou nós terminamos o namoro?

Ela suspirou e se virou para encará-lo.

-Sinceramente?-ele a encarou.- Não sei Draco. Nós estamos brigando tanto, que só agora pude ver quantas são as diferenças entre nós! E são muitas!Se não, não brigaríamos!

-Nós brigamos por causa de ciúmes!

-Desconfiança Draco!

-E isso não é bom num relacionamento!

-Não é desconfiança... eu vi!

-Mas eu ia te contar!

-Tem certeza?

-Tá vendo! Você tem muita desconfiança de mim, e eu não suporto isso!Desculpa Draco. Mas quero que você saia. Eu tou precisando por meus pensamentos em ordem.

-Mas...

-Por Favor!

_Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei_

_Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração_

_É inútil negar que me apaixonei_

_Se não posso mais fingir que nã-ã-ã-ão!_

-Bem, se já avisei a todos, não custa nada ir ver Olívio não?-começou a caminhar e chegou no campo.-Meu Merlim! É aula da Grifinória do quinto ano!Gente... eu não sabia que estava tão desligada assim das aulas!-viu Olívio andar e ajudar uma garota quando, veio umas imagens a sua cabeça. Pansy, Olívio, braço, briga. O sangue fluiu a cabeça.Levantou o queixo e foi andando. Por algum acaso da vida, a grama estava molhada e havia um grande buraco, aonde, como ela estava de cabeça elevada, não viu. Tropeçou e ia caindo...

-Toma mais cuidado!

-Charlie!-Chan era seu apelido-Quanto tempo!-ficou na ponta dos pés de deu um beijo em cada bochecha do rosto dele e depois o abraçou.-Quanto tempo que a gente não conversa!

-Pois é!Como você tá?

-Levando!

Eles se separaram e ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

-Você não mudou nada!Falando nisso, você viajou? Ou sou eu que estou bem desligada do meu redor?

-Eu viajei...-ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Então começaram a andar.-Mas não podemos dizer que você não esteja desligada do que tem ao seu redor não?-ela sorriu para ele- Mas me conte... você me parecia meio chateada. E quando você empena esta cabeça, além de dar vontade de rir, -ela o olhou brincalhona- é porque quer mostrar a alguém que é melhor, ou que não liga por estar longe dela.

Ela suspirou.

-Aconteceu tanta coisa Chan...-ela colocou um braço no ombro dele e continuou a andar pelo campo. Desta vez, ela olhava para baixo.

-Qual foi o garoto que fez minha menininha chorar?

-Olívio...-disse ela olhando para o céu.

-Olívio?O professor?

-É, eu mesmo!Só que a "menininha" é minha e se ela chorou, foi porque quis. Porque não quis acreditar em mim!-disse Olívio com uma cara inconfundível de ciúmes.

-Calma cara!Só estou conversando com ela!

-Mas se não percebeu, agora é aula.

-Desculpe. Vamos mari?

Olívio o fuzilou com os olhos. "Mari? Quem era ele para chamá-la de mari?".

-Vamos Chan... tou realmente precisando desabafar sobre _algumas coisas._

_Queria tanto ter certeza_

_Sobre o amor_

_A minha última defesa_

_Se esgotou_

Ele á olhou hipnotizado.

-Gina... eu...

Ela sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Num dá!-disse se afastando dela e coçando a cabeça.

"Você vai ficar maluco...", pensou ela.Sua blusa, estava toda abotoada, abriu então, os dois botões de cima e os três de baixo, deixando 4 no meio. Foi para trás dele o abraçou e disse no seu pé de ouvido.

-Você me ama?-girou,e ficou de frente pra ele.

-Gina...olha... você é irmã do meu melhor amigo e...- olhou pra baixo. Grande erro. Viu os seios fartos dela roçando em si. A única coisa em que pensou, foi o que fez. Pegou na cintura dela, que voltou a colocar as mão ao redor do seu pescoço.Se aproximou e sentiu o hálito quente dela que o enlouqueceu. Suas bocas estavam se roçando, ele começou a abrir, quando caiu."Ela desaparatou. Essa garota tem algum problema!Mas ela me paga!".Foi correndo para o Salão Comunal. Aonde á encontrou olhando fixamente para o fogo. Sua camisa estava toda abotoada e estava, também, com o, sobretudo. Arrumada como nunca.

-Como pôde?

-Ah! Oi, Harry!-disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Oi Harry? Você só diz, oi Harry?

-Queria que eu dissesse mais o que?

-Você acaba de me perguntar se te amo e...

-Perguntar se você me ama?Enlouqueceu Harry?O tempo em que estive aqui com o Colin, você nem estava!

-Não seja cínica!

-Colin?-disse chamando o garoto que fazia um exercício, perto de onde Gina estava sentada.

-Hum...

-Eu saí daqui algum segundo esta tarde?

-Não.. você ficou me ajudando. Aliás, qual a resposta disso aqui?

Ela olhou.

-Pedra de rim de cabra...

-Obrigada.

-Não! GINA! Você tava lá!Perto da cabana do Hagrid... e... Ah! Esquece!- ele subiu as escadas e fechou a porta com estrondo.

Gina olhou, para poder garantir que ele não tinha mais como ouvi-la e começou a rir.

-Valeu Colin!Tou te devendo uma!-e caiu na gargalhada.Quando se recuperou, subiu para o dormitório masculino do sexto ano e bateu na porta.

-Pode entrar.-veio a voz, abafada, de Harry lá de dentro.

O rosto dele estava em cima do travesseiro, o que explicava a voz abafada.

-Harry, querido amigo, vamos conversar. Eu sei que você tá precisando!

-Vai pra sua aula.

-Tirei a semana, pra folga!-colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou.-Ah! Vamos Harry!Levanta essas banhas daí!

-Há-há-há!Sinto te dizer, mas não tenho banhas!

-Tá certo, então levanta, este corpo musculoso daí!Vaaaaaaaai!

-Pra que?

-Porque eu quero andar!

-Chama suas amigas!

-Elas não podem!

Foi pra perto dele e começou a puxá-lo pela mão.

-Como você é chata!Aff!- então, ele se levantou, se espreguiçando.

-Idiota!

-Quem é o idiota aqui?-disse ele, colocando a mão na cintura, e a olhando como se fosse superior.

-Você!

-Quem?-disse colocando umas das mãos, no ouvido.

-Você!-disse ela o afrontando, mas com uma visível cara de riso.

-Ah sim! Porque se fosse outro eu ia ficar chateado!

-Num tem mais mongol que você!-disse ela com um grande sorriso.

-Num abusa não...!

Ficaram em silêncio até chegar na árvore em que sempre sentavam. Sempre da mesma forma. Gina então, começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

-Sabe... eu jurava que era você! Tem certeza que não saiu do Salão Comunal Gina?

-Tenho Harry!-disse em tom de tédio. Amava ser uma boa atriz. –Quem sabe você não sonhou?

-É... pode ter sido.-ele pareceu pensar por um tempo, quando voltou a se levantar, foi já, falando.-Vamos perguntar ao Hagrid! Bem, ele não pode ter tido um mesmo sonho, não é?

Ela se levantou também.

-NÃO!-disse pegando no braço dele.

-Porque não Gina?

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:** Não me matem pela demora! Que aí vocês num vão saber o fim da fic! Como eu sou chantagista não!Escrevi pouco né? É que tou meio sem inspiração... tou colocando minhas forças na nova fic que vou criar. Mas não me cobrem, porque não faço idéia de quando vou postá-la!Ah!

**PS1:**Sim... se vocês quiserem saber o nome de algumas música que tem nas fics, é só perguntar! Ok?

**PS2: **Eu sei que vocês querem que o harry termine com a gina! Mas e a luana e a marina? Vocês querem que elas terminem com quem?

**PS3:** Pra quem ainda não leu o sexto livro, Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço, e quer ler... o site é: www.tradhp. ! 

**_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Ai! Tadinho! Mas acho que ela ficou bastante chateada por de alguma forma, ela ter machucado o Harry!C mora na Inglaterra?Que massa!Eu sou do pessoal da equipe da Premiere Brasil(a gente tá tentando trazê-los pra cá, já saiu no site da Smack, em rádio...)!**

**Bjs!**

**_Jokka:_ Ai pai... Sorry... É que eu achei que ia ficar muito grande e vocês não iam gostar de ler tanta coisa!Haiuhiauhiuahiuauh! Brigadinha por adorar o capítulo...Há-há-há... Namorar num sei quando não... Num quero dar esse mole!Ahhhh... Vocês já os querem namorando?Acho bom que não me queira ver sofrer mesmo!Começo do ano já foi brabo pra mim... quanto mais...haiuhauhauihauha!**

**Bjs!**

**_Mari:_Que outra pessoa seria esta?**

**_Mile:_ Gracinha... mas dessa vez eu realmente demorei... mas num sou ruim não:... você tem um bonito jeito de mostrar que me ama!Huahuhiuhauhiuahiuha! Também te lovu... ô mente suuuujaaaaa!Hahahahaha! Mas eu também pensei isso D... não... mudei o cel... bafei o de meu pai... agora é: (071) 99610495.**

**Bjs!**

**_Dudinka Tonks:_ Oi! Tá doida que eu vou desistir dela?Hehehehehe!Você viu a mensagem que mandei pra seu e-mail?**

_**BJÃO POVO!**_

_**FUI!**_

_**£uNuXkA pOtTeR**_


	10. Diversão, compromisso e desespero!

-Porque?

-É Gina!Porque não posso ir falar com o Hagrid?

-Bem... porque... porque... por...por...-ela estava começando a ficar nervosa. O que iria dizer a ele?-Bem... porque...-olhou para a cabana de Hagrid e viu alguns sextanistas- Por que você tem aula com ele agora!

-Melhor ainda Gina!

Ele ia saindo quando ela o puxou novamente.

-O que foi Gina?-ele já disse meio sem paciência.

Ela começou a colocar o cabelo para trás e bagunçá-lo, em forma de nervosismo.

-Mas você tem que prestar atenção na aula!-Apontou, com a mão aberta, para Harry. Ele a olhou estranho.-Tá... tudo bem! Você nunca presta atenção numa aula...-voltou a mexer no cabelo.

-Posso ir agora Gina?

-Ah nego... qual é... curti isso!

-Gina...-disse ele em tom de advertência.

Ela não tinha mais argumentos.O jeito era deixá-lo ir. Mas aí ele descobriria a verdade e ela nem queria pensar no que aconteceria.

-Po...pode...ir...

Ele começou a descer as escadas. Ela coçou a cabeça. Estava muito nervosa. O que ia fazer agora? E se ele descobrisse? Desceu as escadas rapidamente até ficar de frente pra ele. Começou a descer as escadas de costas enquanto falava ao garoto.

-Harry, já imaginou se o Hagrid não sonhou? Vai te chamar de maluco!

-É um risco que vou ter que correr!

-Você não confia em mim?

-Você tá tentando me esconder algo?-neste momento eles pararam.

-E... eu não!

-Então com licença...-passou por ela, batendo seu ombro com o dela.

Ai Meu Merlim! Pra que eu fui inventar esta história de vingança? E nem precisava tudo isso! Quero dizer... ai! Que complifuso**(N/A: complicado+confuso (igual á)complifuso)**!"O que eu tou fazendo aqui parada?". Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que ele chegara á grama e começava a falar com Hagrid. Não tinha tempo de correr. Aparatou atrás de Harry no que começou a pular para aparecer por cima da cabeça do garoto que era mais alto que ela. Fazia símbolos de "não" com a mão e com a boca.Mas, sem pronunciar nada. Hagrid á olhou confuso.

-Não!-ela gritou sem querer.

Harry olhou para trás.

Ela começou a estalar os dedos e cantar uma música, olhando para o céu.

-Não... não chore mais... não... não chore mais...

Fingindo só ter percebido agora o olhar dele, nela, disse:

-Oi...?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente como se pensasse: "Essa aí é maluca!". E virou-se para Hagrid novamente, recomeçando a falar.

Ela recomeçou a pular fazendo o mesmo gesto. Foi um alívio quando Hagrid disse que não.

-Ah... tá bom então...-disse Harry com um tom de derrota na voz.

-Ah Harry! Curti isso cara!

-Gina!-Hagrid á chamou.-Quero conversar com você depois!

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Her... bem... Harry... eu vou pra minha aula...

-Ok... tchau...

Ela desaparatou no campo de quadribol. Saiu correndo em direção a Marina que conversava com alguém. Sabia que conhecia aquela pessoa, mas não lembrava quem era.Sentiu ser puxada e ia caindo quando, a pessoa puxou seu braço para cima para o fato não se concretizar.

_Paint my face in your magazines_

_**(Pinte meu rosto em suas revistas)** _

_Make it look whiter than it seems _

**_(Faça ele parecer mais branco do que é)_**

_Paint me over with your dreams _

**_(Pinte-me de acordo com seus sonhos)_**

_Shove away my ethnicity _

_**(Ponha fora minha etnicidade)**_

_Burn every notion that I may have a flame inside to fight _

**_(Queime qualquer conceito que eu, possa ter uma paixão por dentro para defender)_**

_And say just what is on my mind _

**_(E diga simplesmente o que está em minha mente)_**

_Without offending your might _

_**(Que não ofende o seu poder)**_

-O que tá havendo?

-Eu quero morrer...

-Tá zeza é?- perguntou ele.

-Zeza?- Marina refez a pergunta, pois não entendeu o sentido da palavra.

-Maluca...

-Ah... é capaz que sim... parece que ouve um terremoto, junto com uma Tsunami e um Cathrina... porque minha cabeça tá mais confusa, está mais complicada que a briga entre os comensais da morte e a...-ela não podia dizer nada sobre a ordem!- e os aurores!

-Ô Mari!-disse abraçando a garota.

Não podia negar que Olívio tinha porque ter ciúmes de Chan. Marina já o namorara. Mas depois, ficaram só amigos. Ele era um garoto muito bonito. Um dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, e ela também achava. Ele tinha mais ou menos 1,65m... mas seus ombros eram largos com algumas sardas. A cor dele era morena e os olhos eram verdes escuros. O cabelo era cor de mel, curto(rasteiro) com algumas mechas feitas por parafina. Seu rosto era sempre avermelhado por causa do sol... e isso dava a ele um toque perfeito. Seus dentes eram super brancos. A calça caía toda hora, deixando parte da cueca aparecer, e ele concertava a todo o momento!E a bunda dele? Ui! E quando ele fica sem camisa?Vige... E a perna? Deixa quieto!"Voltou" ao campo quando ele continuou a falar.

-Me fala o quê que teve...-disse á soltando.

-Ah Chan... sei lá... você sabe que eu tenho ciúmes de mínimos detalhes!

-Eu bem que sei...-disse ele dando um sorriso.

-Sei lá... eu vi ele ali ensinando uma garota a pegar num bastão!

-Isso não vai dar em coisa boa...

Ela á olhou como se dissesse: "É sério".

-Tá bom... continua...

-Pelo amor de Deus!Será que é tão lesa, burra, mongol, demente,- sem perceber, aumentou o tom da voz- IDIOTA, ABESTALHADA, PIRUA, PUTA E...

-Calma!

-Eu não agüento!Será que ela não consegue ficar na dela, sem tentar roubar nenhum namorado?Porque o Draco ela desistiu depois do barraco que Luana fez!

-Hahahahahahahahahaha!Luana fez barraco?Não acredito que perdi essa!

-Pois é... o Harry ela nem chega perto... porque sonserina com grifinória não dá certo... ainda mais ele do lado de Dumbledore e ela do de Você-sabe-quem...

-E você pirou simplesmente pelo fato do Olívio estar fazendo o trabalho dele?

-Trabalho dele Chan? Trabalho dele? Não sabia que ficar pegando no braço da garota pra pegar num bastão era o trabalho dele!

-Quando você começou com ele, sabia que ia ter isso! Ele é professor de quadribol e bonito...

-Virou de lado foi nega?

-Não... besta...foi o único modo que eu encontrei de... ah! Deixa eu continuar!

-Pode ir...-disse se segurando para não rir.

-Ele é um professor de quadribol bonito, PARA AS GAROTAS -completou antes que ela dissesse mais algo- e o que puderem aproveitar dele, vão aproveitar!Você realmente acha, que elas vão ficar se preocupando se ele tem namorada ou não?

-Mas ela teve esse ensinamento de como pegar no bastão, no nosso primeiro ano! Todos tem no primeiro ano!

-Marina! Você ainda não entendeu? Elas sempre vão se jogar pra cima dele e fazer coisas e perguntas idiotas pra ter ele por perto! E ele não pode descumprir!Porque, se descumprir, elas podem ir falar a Dumbledore e ele é despedido! E aí? O que ele vai poder fazer?Qual vai ser a desculpa? Ter uma namorada ciumenta? Dumbledore pode ser bom, mas isso aqui é uma escola! E por mais absurda que seja a pergunta, o professor tem que tirar a dúvida! E no caso do Olívio é ensinar assim! Como ele fez com esta garota! E se ele for despedido o que vocês vão fazer? Mais nada! Não vão poder fazer mais nada! Só vai piorar a situação!

-Mas...

-Sem mais nem menos!Vai fazer as pazes com ele!

Ela olhou para o namorado e o viu conversando com alguém. Uma garota. Gina. O que ele queria com Gina?

_Cause this life is too short to live it just for you _

**_(Porque essa vida é muito curta, pra vivê-la só para você)_**

_But when you feel so powerless what are you gonna do _

_**(Mas quando você se sentir tão sem forças, o que você vai fazer?)**_

_So say what you want_

_**(Então diga o que quiser)**_

_Say what you want_

_**(Diga o quiser)**_

-O QUÊ?

-Exatamente... eles querem que a gente mate o Dumbledore...

-Me tira dessa!

-Você prefere morrer?

-Talvez?

-Não!

-Por mais que eu não goste do Dumbledore... eu gosto dele!

-Hã!

-Ah! Eu acho o Dumbledore legal!

-Só porque ele sempre lhe defendeu?

Ela deu um enorme sorriso que respondia a pergunta dele.

-Sai dessa!Ou a gente mata, ou agente morre... o que eu você prefere?

-Fugir?

-Esta opção não consta na minha lista!Você realmente acha que eles não vão nos achar?

-Não!

-Não?

-Não!

-Tem certeza?

-Quase!Ouve, a gente foge... eu descobri que é só você segurar em mim, que você aparata junto! Sem meu pai perceber, eu vi ele fazer isso com Luciana...

-Ah é mesmo! Sua irmã entra ano que vem no colégio né?

-Ô né... já tou vendo Luciana no meu encalço pelo colégio inteiro!Mas voltando ao assunto, você se segura em mim e a gente aparata em lugar beeeeeeeeeeeem distante! Lá, a gente muda de aparência!

-Como você pretende fazer isso? Porque, poção polissuco tem que tomar de uma em uma hora! Vai dar muito na cara!

-Não! É um feitiço!Quando eu tava em Hogwarts, e tava estudando pra uma prova do Flitwick, eu vi num livro sobre este feitiço! Acabei treinando por uns tempos, pra caso, alguma hora eu precisasse... é um feitiço complicado... e vou precisar de um certo tempo pra fazer ele perfeitamente! O que você acha?

-É... é bom... mas aonde a gente vai treinar? Porque eu não vou querer ficar com minha cara deformada! E não tem como descobrir quem é a pessoa?

-A gente treina numa dessas bonecas aí!-disse apontando pra umas bonecas de porcelana que tinha numa prateleira.-Pra não descobrir, é um feitiço simples, que eu sei de cór!

-Então, é melhor nós começarmos!

- Aussehen ändern!- ela disse apontando para uma boneca que mudou a aparência totalmente. Ela colocou a varinha na vertical e assoprou como se fosse uma arma que tivesse acabado de atirar e estivesse tirando a fumaça da ponta.- Nada como um feitiço alemão...-olhou para Draco, que estava pasmo-Pode ter se passado três anos... mas minha memória não falha!

-Bleiben! Tenta mudar a aparência dela...

-Eu não sei o feitiço!

-Aussehen ändern!

-Hum... Aussehen ändern!-nada aconteceu.

-Agora, tenta na boneca que eu não fiz o feitiço.

-Aussehen ändern!-a boneca mudou a aparência.

-Eu sou demaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais!-disse, subindo na cama, pulando e fazendo alguns gestos de felicidade.

-E o que a gente ainda tá fazendo aqui? Vamos logo!

-Lindinho... o Lord fez um feitiço pra ninguém aparatar aqui e nem sair daqui aparatando! Temos que arranjar uma desculpa para nós dois, sairmos ao mesmo tempo!

_I saw her face outside today _

_**(Eu vi seu rosto lá fora hoje)**_

_Weatherworn, looking all the rage _

_**(Gasto pelo tempo, olhando toda a raiva)**_

_They took her passion and her gaze and made a poster _

_**(Fizeram-lhe exame da paixão e do seu olhar e fizeram-nos um pôster)**_

_Now it's moccasins we sport _

_**(Agora são os moccassins que nós exibimos)**_

_We take the culture and contort _

_**(Nós pegamos a cultura e a modificamos)**_

_Perhaps only to distort what we are hiding _

_**(Talvez apenas para distorcer o que estamos escondendo)**_

-Ah! É você Olívio!

-Gina, é importante!

-Diz logo, então!

-Quem é aquele com a Mari?

-Tá com ciúmes, é?-disse com uma cara de riso, explicita.

-Tou sim! Porque? Algum problema?

-Ei! Curti isso!

-Quem é aquele?

Ela olhou novamente.

-Eu não me lembro!O conheço, mas não me lembro quem é!

-Vamos! Por favor Gina! Tente lembrar!

Ela estalou os dedos várias vezes e por fim disse:

-Charlie!-ele fez uma cara estranha.- É mais conhecido por Alexandre, que é o segundo nome...o sobrenome eu não sei... e o apelido que é Chan!Isso mesmo! Chan!-ela disse feliz consigo mesma por ter lembrado o nome dele.

-E a Marina te disse se gosta dele?

Ela o olhou com uma cara de tédio misturada com uma cara de "Você é muito leso"**(N/A: ou simplesmente: ¬¬')**!

-Essa eu não vou nem responder!

Ele entendendo, continuou.

-Como você sabe?

-Olívio... sem comentários!

Ele riu.

Ela andou em direção a Marina e a Chan. Tapou os olhos dele.

-Imagina quem é?

-A minha outra garotinha! Uma ruiva muito linda e que eu adoro muito!

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, feliz.

-Sumiu hein?

-Tava falando isso com ele agora á pouco!-disse marina.

-Viajei!

-Foi pra onde?

-Egito!

-Ah! Já fui lá! Quando ia entrar no meu segundo ano!

Houve um silêncio entre eles por um momento.

-Porque não vai falar logo com ele?-perguntou Chan á Marina.

-É...-olhou para trás.- tou indo. Até mais tarde!

-Até...-responderam os outros dois.

Ficaram conversando um longo tempo. Seja no ar(montados na vassoura), seja em terra firme. Quando tocou o sinal, foram pra os gramados. Aula com Hagrid(junto com o sexto ano). Chan passou um braço pelo ombro de Gina e ela passou o braço pela cintura dele. Desceram as escadarias e viram Harry.

-Oi Gina. – disse ele, com a voz fria.

-Oi Harry!-disse feliz. Nem ela mesma entendia, porque estava tão feliz.

-Mais um namoradinho?

Chan começou a rir.

-Não! Vocês tão gozando da minha cara né? É um teatro?Não, Porque todo mundo hoje tá com ciúmes de mim!Ave Maria! Quero roubar ninguém de ninguém não! A gente é só amigo!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes dela!

-Tá bom, vamos fingir que ninguém percebeu que você tava com ciúmes dela!Você percebeu algo Gina?

-Eu não!Ah!Curti isso, Harry!-disse em tom de ironia e continuaram descendo as escadas, rindo.

-Quem ele pensa que é?-perguntou Harry a si mesmo, esperando uma resposta que não veio naquele momento.

Desceu logo atrás deles.

-Boa Tarde á todos!-disse Hagrid.-Hoje vamos estudar... as fênix!

Várias pessoas começaram a falar alegres.

-Calma, calma!-pediu o meio-gigante.-O Professor Dumbledore teve a gentileza de me emprestar, para esta aula, sua fênix, Fawkes.- um pássaro amarelo e vermelho apareceu voando juntamente com uma bela cantoria. Rodou ao redor de algumas cabeças e depois pousou no braço de Hagrid, que estava estendido.- A Fênix são criaturas fantásticas, que tem várias utilizações. Elas renascem da cinza, e fazem esse ritual por aproximadamente 500 anos. A pelagem dela é sempre: Vermelha e dourada. Ela é sempre muito fiel ao seu dono e ajuda á quem o defender, como já foi comprovado por alguns alunos aqui.-Hagrid piscou para Rony, Harry e Gina que deram risadinhas.- A gota de uma lágrima dela, cura qualquer ferimento, por mais veneno que tenha nele.-e piscou novamente para Harry.- Ela anuncia sua chegada com uma linda canção, como vocês ouviram, agora a pouco. Só que, aviso:- disse ele, sério.- Nunca queiram ouvir um canto de tristeza de uma fênix. Isto significa que algo com seu dono ocorreu. Algo grave. Que ela não pode curar. Na maioria dos casos, a morte. Gostaria, que os senhores, como tarefa, fizessem um desenho da fênix, juntamente com uma redação de meio metro sobre a mesma.-todos ficaram parados em seus lugares, esperando que ele continuasse.- O que estão fazendo aí parados? Andem! Vamos! Comecem!

A maioria dos alunos se levantou, menos Gina e Chan.

Ela deitou no colo dele e começou a conversar.

-Você ainda gosta dele, não é?-perguntou o garoto.

-Por mais que eu tente tirar isso de dentro de mim... eu não consigo...-disse ela, suspirando.

-Ô Gi... será que todos estão com problemas amorosos?-disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Você... também está?

-Tou.-disse ele, olhando para o céu.

_Cause this life is too short to live it just for you _

_**(Porque essa vida é muito curta, Pra vivê-la só pra você)**_

_But when you feel so powerless what are you gonna do_

_**(Mas quando você se sentir tão sem forças, o que você vai fazer?) **_

_But say what you want_

_**(Mas diga o que quiser!)**_

_Say what you want_

_**(Diga o que quiser)**_

_Say...say eh eh eh eh_

_**(Diga...diga he he he he!)**_

-Harry?

-Que é?-perguntou ele enraivado.

-Harry, o que aconteceu?

-Já viu como a Gina e aquele cara, são amigos?Amigos até demais pro meu gosto...

-Harry, você sempre andou assim com a Gina e... espera aí. Você tá com ciúmes dela? Você acha que ela vai trocar sua amizade pela dele?

-Eu não estou com ciúmes dela!

-Harry, pra mim você não precisa mentir.

-Tá! Eu tou com ciúmes dela sim! Ela é só minha amiga! De mais ninguém!

-E as amigas dela?-perguntou Hermione se segurando para não rir.

-De garotos Hermione! Ela só pode ter eu como amigo! Mais ninguém!

-Que egoísmo!-disse Hermione cinicamente, no que ele, não percebeu.

-Só eu posso ouvir as palavras dela! Dar consolo a ela! Dar conselhos a ela, brincar com ela...

-Já entendi Harry!Porque você não conversa com Gina?

-E é isso que eu vou fazer!-ele saiu pisando forte.

-Não era agora...!- disse Hermione temendo aquela conversa.

-Com Licença... Gina, estão te chamando no salão comunal.

Gina olhou para Chan e deu de ombros. Se levantou juntamente com o garoto. Ia dando um beijo na bochecha dele quando foi puxada.

-Estão pedindo para você ir rápido.-disse Harry com os olhos em chamas, de ciúmes. "Porque eu estou com ciúmes da Gina? A Mione também sempre foi minha amiga e eu nunca tive ciúmes dela com garoto nenhum! Nem com o Krum!".

-Tá! Calma!-disse olhando para Harry. Voltando-se novamente a Charlie, disse:- Depois a gente se fala Chan!Tchau...

-Tchau.-respondeu.

"Chan!Que nome mais ridículo! O quê que a Gina viu neste cara? O quê que ela conversa com ele que não pode conversar comigo? De repente me deu uma vontade de aprender Legilimência!".

Subiram as escadas e começavam a andar pela margem do lago.

-Quem que tá me chamando Harry?

-Her... Gina...-decidindo-se o que fazer...-Vem cá.

Á puxou para uma árvore aonde, á fez sentar de frente pra si.

-O que foi? Mais algo com meu pai?

-Não... nada com ele Gina.

-Com quem foi desta vez?-perguntou ela em tom preocupado.

-Hã... é comigo Gina...

-Com você! O que você tem?-ela perguntou colocando uma de suas mãos na testa do garoto e a outra se apoiando na grama.

-Não! Não é doença Gina!-disse ele rindo da preocupação dela e pegando a mão da garota á entrelaçou com a sua.

-É o que então Harry?-disse ela, olhando para mão que Harry acabara de pegar.

-Gina... quem era aquele Chan?

-Um amigo meu. Porque?

-Você não gosta mais de mim?-olhando o rosto dela, que fazia uma pergunta silenciosa, continuou.- Quero dizer... como amigo?

O rosto dela, se transformou numa feição de consolo.

-Ô bebê...-disse acariciando o rosto dele.- Curti isso!- ele a olhou desanimado.- Ô!É claro que gosto!- o abraçou.- Porque isso agora Harry?

-Quando... te vi... com ele... tive um vazio no peito... como se houvesse te perdido e... ah gina! Deixa pra lá! Foi besteira minha!

-Você tava com ciúmes de mim?

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo, em que ela se separou dele e o encarou.

-Não importa...diz pra mim que vai sempre ser minha amiga?

"Casais também são amigos né?", pensou ela maldosamente.

-Eu vou ser sempre sua amiga, senhor, Harry James Potter!-ela disse, brincalhona.

-Acho bom senhorita!-beijou a mão da garota e após, se levantou, á puxando consigo.-Vamos para o jantar.- Largou a mão de Gina e saiu correndo.-Quem chegar primeiro vence!

Ela sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Essa eu já ganhei.- e aparatou em frente á mesa da grifinória.

Viu ele chegar correndo, como uma criança de 5 anos de idade. Quando á viu na mesa, acelerou.

-Isso... não... valeu!-disse ele "pegando" fôlego.

-Você não disse nada sobre as regras!-fechou os olhos e deu língua balançando a cabeça. Depois, voltando á posição normal, disse:- E o que eu ganho?

-Um dia inteiro com a minha companhia!-disse ele sorridente.

-Ah não! Isso eu tenho todo dia! E além do mais... Ficar com você no meu pé... não seria um presente! Seria um carma!

Ele á olhou indignado.

-Curti isso!- disse ela entre as gargalhadas.

Sentaram na mesa de jantar.

-Tou sem fome... vou abusar alguém...-Gina disse brincalhona. Um garoto ruivo e um moreno sentaram-se ao lado dela. Grande erro.- Hei! Você! Garotinho ruivo!

Eles estavam com algumas figurinhas de Sapo de Chocolate. O menino não deu a mínima atenção, já o moreno á olhou e riu.

-Hei! Você mesmo! Como é seu nome?

Harry estava segurando o riso. Vendo a amiga chamar e o garoto não atender, lhe deu uns três tapinhas no que o garoto olhou.

-Como é seu nome?-o menino olhou, e depois, percebendo a pergunta, voltou sua atenção ás figurinhas.

-Ô moreninho! Como é o nome dele?-insistiu Gina.

-Não diz! Não diz!-disse o ruivo.

-É marcos!-falou o amigo que recebeu um soco como "agradecimento".

-Ô Marcos! Você parece meu irmão, quando pequeno, sabia?

Ele á olhou entediado e saiu.

-Estressado!CURTI ISSO!-gritou.

O moreno, amigo do ruivo, ficou e começou a rir da situação.

-E o seu... como é?

-Matheus...

-Ô Matheus você é tão bonitinho!-disse Gina, que começou a pegar no cabelo do menino.

-Sai!-respondeu o garoto.

Harry não agüentou e riu.

-Não é pra rir Harry!-o menino se levantou e começou a sair.-Volta aqui!- vendo que ele não atendia ao seu pedido se levantou e foi atrás dele. Quando o menino se virou, viu que ela estava atrás de si e começou a correr. Gina foi atrás.

-Você é chata viu!

-Já nasceu assim...-disse Harry.

Gina o fuzilou com os olhos e recomeçou a correr atrás do garoto. Quando o segurou pelo braço ele começou a dar tapas nela.

-Ui! Ai! Para!

-Me solta!-vendo que ela não soltava...-Vixe, como você é chata!

-Curti isso Matheus!UAAAAAAI!- ela gritou porque ele deu um soco em sua mão.

Gina soltou imediatamente, rindo e urrando de dor. Voltou pra mesa.

-Aquela coisa me bateu!

-Bem feito!-disse ele.

-Obrigado por ser tão amigo...

-De nada! Ah!-disse impaciente.- deixa eu ver isso!

Se levantou e pegou na mão da garota. O salão já estava vazio.

-Tá doendo?

-Só um pouco.

Os dois levantaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, quando se encontraram, ficaram totalmente sem graça. "Porque estou me sentindo assim? Sempre á olhei!", pensou Harry.

-Curti isso...-disse desviando o olhar. Percebendo que ele permanecia imóvel voltou a olhá-lo.- Her... bem... acho melhor... nós... voltarmos...- porque seu coração parecia que ia soltar do seu peito? Só porque estavam perto? Quer dizer... colados?-Harry... eu acho melhor...

-Shhhh!-disse ele, colocando o dedo na frente da boca dela.- Curti isso!-disse rindo.

-Hei! Essa fala é minha!- disse dando tapinhas no peito dele.

-Passou a ser minha agora!- e antes que ela pudesse responder, ele á beijou.

-Desculpa atrapalhar, mas... o que o senhor e a senhorita estão fazendo aqui?

-Nós estamos...-disse gina encabulada. Olhou, então para a pessoa que falara.- Idiota! Não achei a menor graça!

-E quem disse que era pra achar?- e antes que ela conseguisse responder, prosseguiu.-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Tá a maior festança lá no Salão Comunal!-olhando para os dois que não se pronunciaram, ela continuou.- Disseram que havia muito tempo sem uma festa neste castelo... ah! Não vou ficar aqui falando! O recado está dado! Vocês vão?-perguntou marina.

Sorriram e responderam que sim, com um aceno de cabeça. Correram até o Salão Comunal. Assim que disseram a senha, mal foi aberto o quadro o som já vinha em uma altura incrível. Era uma música com uma batida boa, dava vontade de dançar.

"Eu sei que providências vou ter que tomar! Para acalmar com este zumzumzum... eu vou com o...", ela não conseguiu entender o resto porquê foi puxada por marina. Viu a garota dançar e no outro refrão ela já á copiava.

Colocava uma mão na frente e depois a outra, como se estivesse segurando no volante de uma moto, jogava o pescoço para trás e mexia os quadris. Depois ia virando para os lados e fazendo a mesma dança. Quando a música acabou ela sentia que estava num forno. Então, tirou o sobretudo e jogou em cima do sofá, onde se acumulava vários destes, tirou os sapatos e as meias, dobrou as mangas da camisa e por fim prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Voltou á pista e se dirigiu a marina. O Salão estava lotado. Tinham pessoas das outras casas também, menos é claro, da Sonserina. Percebeu que ele(O Salão) havia sido aumentado.

Uma música acabara de começar acompanhada por vários gritos de garotas empolgadas pela música escolhida.

"Durante todo esse tempo eu não fui de ninguém... não... fui de... naãããão fui de ninguém! Não fui de ninguém!"

Vendo a amiga dançar, á acompanhou. Primeiro, colocava o pé direito para trás batendo na mão esquerda, depois o colava para frente, batendo na mesma mão. Pulava e quando chegava ao chão, os pés estavam mais afastados que antes, depois de um pulo eles cruzavam e quando pulava de novo já era pro outro lado, para poder repetir a dança. Quando Harry chegou e tentou imitá-las a música acabou.

-Poxa! Agora que eu tava começando a conseguir!

-Ah é! Conseguindo dar o pulinho né?

Todos riram.

A outra música vinha com três batidas e a outra era arrastada. Os menino pareciam bem felizes e as garotas um pouco derrotadas. Menos as jezabéis.Os casais começavam a se juntar.

-Você vai comigo né Gi?

-Num tem outro jeito...!-disse brincalhona no que Harry sorriu. Porque não conseguia para de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes? Colocaram um feitiço nela? A qualquer hora ele iria perceber!

-Eu sei que você ama meus olhos... mas, por favor, pode tentar me focalizar em vez, de só as minhas queridas esmeraldas?

"Eu e minha mente grande!".

-Vamos logo com isso!- foi o que ela conseguiu proferir, na hora.

Ele a segurou pela cintura, bem perto dele, "Perto até de mais!", pensou ela.As pernas de Gina estavam entre as pernas dele. As duas mãos dela se encontravam atrás do pescoço dele. As mãos dele se encontravam atrás da cintura dela.

-Você vai ter que me ensinar! Essa eu não sei...

Ele deu um sorriso como resposta.

Ele rodou a cintura no que a dela foi junto. E deu duas batidas para o lado. Rodou a cintura novamente e deu duas batidas para o lado oposto que o primeiro.

-É só isso?

-Vai dizer que não gostou?- ela entendeu o sentido, mas deixou quieto.

-É podre!

Uma voz de "sertanejo" veio acompanhada da batida.

-O que é isso pelo amor de Merlin? Que coisa mais podre!- e saiu.

Harry a pegou novamente e recomeçou a dançar.

-Ah! Vamos! Quê que custa?

-Ouvir esta música, é o que custa!

-Por mim... dança, comigo... por mim...-disse encostando as testas.

-Insurpotável...- ele era tão lindo com aquele olhar pidão.- Tá bom!- dançou alguns segundos o olhando e rindo e após, colocou o queixo no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Ele fez a mesma coisa.

-O que há?

-Hã?

-O quê que você tem?

-Nada Harry... Porque?

-Achei que você ficou quietinha...

-Tou só pensando...

-Em...?

Antes que pudesse responder a música acabou. Ela se separou dele, pegou em seu queixo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Nada de tão importante.

A música que começara era alegre. Um ritmo contagiante, não sabia definir. Gina ouviu um feitiço em que um palco apareceu.

-Já venho.-disse Harry em seu ouvido.

Viu ele subir, juntamente com Rony, Fred, Jorge, Lino, Chan, Olívio e outros.

Quando a mesma parte da música tocou ela viu todos eles colocarem as mãos no cinto e começarem a girar o quadril. Aonde, eles só ficavam com a ponta do pé apoiada. Depois jogavam para um lado e para o outro com a mão esquerda pendendo ao lado do corpo.

"Toda noite eu saio a sua procura! Toda noite eu faço a mesma loucura!"

Gritos de garotas foram ouvidos de todos os cantos. "GOSTOSOS!" e outras palavras á mais.

-Eu – não – a - cre - di - to!

-Vai dizer que não tá gostando de ver o Harry mostrar mais claramente...

Gina a olhou fuzilante antes dela continuar. Ela riu.

-Ah! Achei lindo eles assim!

-Não posso negar que é bem... hum... interessante...- gina ficou toda vermelha neste momento.

Olhou novamente para o palco, Harry olhou para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos entendendo o que ele dizia e negou com a cabeça. Então saiu correndo pro dormitório feminino.

-Vamos ver se você não vai...-ouviu a voz dele em seu ouvido.

-Você tinha que ser mais devagar!

-E você tinha que ser mais rápida!

Ele literalmente a carregou até o palco. Os outros garotos carregaram outras garotas também. Eles desceram e ela viu Harry fazer um símbolo para o DJ, logo ele trocou a música.

"Calma, calma! É que eu tou pedindo calma! Calma, calma! Mas é que eu pesso pra vocês! Calma, calma!"

Foi instintivo. Ela colocou a mão direita na frente enquanto o quadril ia pro mesmo lado, como que para afastar uma pessoa. Repetiu o passo. Fez isso com o lado esquerdo e depois abriu as pernas e jogou uma mão pra baixo pra logo a outra á acompanhar. Fez o mesmo ritual só que desta vez para o alto. Fez como se fosse dar uma cotovelada para o lado e manteve a posição. Fez o mesmo com lado esquerdo. No mesmo momento, colocou as duas mão para frente e para trás na posição de como se fosse dar cotovelada com os dois cotovelos, enquanto inclinava o corpo e girava. Quando parava de frente para os garotos, fazia o mesmo movimento de calma e assim por diante.

A música acabou e ela desceu.

-Ai que mico Harry!

-Você tava linda dançando ruiva!

-Mentir é feio e faz o nariz crescer!

-Não tou mentindo...- encostou novamente as testas. Ele estava bem mais suado que ela.

-Ai Harry! Você tá todo suado!

-Você não está num estado muito melhor!- olhou para ela. Estava toda suada. O cabelo tinha suas raízes todas molhadas. O nariz arrebitado estava com algumas gotas de suor. E a boca... ai que boca! Estava totalmente vermelha por ela ficar mordendo em quanto dançava. Os olhos estavam mais claros que ultimamente.-Você é tão linda Gi...E eu não esqueci sobre a Cinderela...!

Ela sorriu.

Sentiu algo no bolso tremer. Foi para um canto do Salão Comunal.

-Quem é?-perguntou apertando a parte de baixo três vezes.

_-Sua vó!- respondeu a voz._

-Minha vó?Como que minha vó...

_-Ô Gina véi, deixe de ser lerda! É Luana!_

-Lua! Você tá aonde?

_-Chama a marina e o Harry agora!_

-Porque o Harry?

_-Vamos Gina! Eu tenho pouco tempo!_

-Tá, tá!- Gina fez um sinal e os dois vieram.- Estão aqui.

_-Todo mundo cala a boca...eu tenho pouco tempo e preciso de vocês...Harry aonde o Sirius se escondeu quando ficou foragido?_

-Sirius? Que Sirius?-disse ele tentando disfarçar. Além de ser difícil lembrar do padrinho não poderia sair dizendo que conversava com ele enquanto, o mesmo era foragido! Ou seria investigado pelo resto de sua vida terrestre!

_-Vamos Harry! Eu sei que Sirius se escondia em algum local perto do castelo!_

-Eu... eu... eu não sei de nada!

_-FALA LOGO! Voldemort vai desconfiar que eu saí pra comprar pão e tou demorando mais de meia hora... porque até eu conseguir sintonizar este batom...mas voltando... fala!_

-Depois de um pub começa uma estrada de barro, aonde subindo uma montanha tem uma caverna quase imperceptível. Porque?

_-Ouçam! Eu estou fugindo daqui! E vou me esconder lá! E tou tentando convencer o Draco a ir também! Avisem ao Dumbledore e digam que vou chegar aí com uma aparência totalmente deferente e vamos precisar de casas novas, tudo novo! Não vou mais poder andar com vocês, etc, etc, etc. Fazem isso por mim?_

-Pode deixar Lua!- Respondeu Gina.

_-Então eu... Vold...!_

-LUANA!-Gina ficou desesperada quando a amiga não conseguiu completar a frase que tinha o nome do primo dela. Será que ele ouvira a conversa?

Todos ficaram chocados até um ruído ser ouvido.

_-Calma gente... eu conseguir despistá-lo...mas... ALGUÉM ME ENSINA OCLUMÊNCIA!-disse num tom desesperado._

_Hey you, the one outside, are you ever gonna get in, get in_

_**(Hey você, aquele lá fora, você nunca vai entrar, entrar?) **_

_Hey you, the one that don't fit in, how ya, how ya gonna get in_

_**(Hey você, aquele que não se adapta, como você, como você vai**_

_**entrar?)**_

_Hey you, the one outside, are you ever gonna get in with your_

_**(Hey você, aquele lá fora, você nunca vai entrar com o seu)**_

_Broken teeth, broken jaw, broken mojo_

_**(Dente quebrado, queixo quebrado, amuleto quebrado)**_

-Você não disse que tinha saído para comprar pão?

"Ai Merlim! Eu já ouvi a Gina falar sobre Oclumência! Esvazia mente...acho que é isso..."

-É que tava fechada...aí eu tava olhando na rua pra ver se tinha mais alguma padaria aberta...

Ele estreitou os olhos. Ela sabia que ele estava usando legilimência. Tinha que destraí-lo! Mas como?

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Nossa... realmente muito obrigado por "tantos" comentários..._

**Carol Malfoy Potter**_Foi! Eu vi! Você já foi pra alguma? Como é?_

_É que tipo... ele não deu muita importância quando ela disse que gostava dele... não me lembro em que capítulo foi... mas foi no que ela conta sobre a Cinderela... ela diz que gosta dele e também diz que se quiser ela vai ter que conquistar. Ele tenta apenas por um capítulo(conquistá-la) e depois parece que esquece... entendeu?Aí ela fica toda pirada com ele... e tenta essa vingança!Com quem você acha que A Marina deve ficar? E a Luana?_

_Bjs!_

**Mile: **_Mas você que interpretou assim!Hahahahaha! O Gostosão se chama Luciana... me irmã... aiuhaiuahiuahiuahiuhauiah! Ela que tá com meu cel... to pegando ele de volta esta quarta.Claro! Você acha que eu vou parar numa parte que não tenha o gostinho de quero mais? Cada uma! Obrigada... Minina! Pelo menos você aprende e nunca mais aponta pra ninguém!haiuahiuahaiuhaiuaiuh! Eu adoro a carinha daquele gato quando ele vai flr com Shreck vééééiiii!Acho tão fofoooo! Demorei pra atu! Com quem vc quer que a Mari fique...? E a Lua...?...!_

_I love you too my sister!_

_Bjs!_


	11. Ciúmes faz parte!

Ouviu um estalo.

-O que vocês ainda fazem aqui?Precisamos de você, Lorde! Vamos!-ela olhou para sua mãe.

"Obrigado mãe!", agradeceu em pensamento, a ela.Sentiu o Lorde olhá-la novamente e então os três desaparataram.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

_**(Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa)**  
Hey, baby my nose is getting big_

_**(Ei, querida, meu nariz está crescendo)**  
I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs_

_**(Eu notei que estava crescendo quando eu contei lorotas)**  
Now you say your trust's getting weaker_

_**(Agora você diz que sua confiança está enfraquecendo)**  
Probably kuz my lies just started getting deeper_

_**(Provavelmente porque minhas mentiras começaram a se aprofundar)**_

Gina olhou assustada para Harry. Ele era o único que podia fazê-lo.

-Ah não!Nem vem!

-Porque não Harry?

-Nem eu aprendi direito Gina! Como vou poder ensinar?

-Eu sei que Dumbledore, te ensinou depois Harry! Não mente pra mim!

-Ok! Ensinou! Mas eu não vou ensinar, ok?

Marina percebeu que o clima começaria a ficar pesado.

-Eu vou falar com o Dumbledore...

Mas nenhum dos dois parecia ouvi-la, então ela saiu de mansinho.

-O quê que custa?

-Minha vida, valeu?

-Sua vida!

-É Gina! Quem garante que ela não tá armando uma armadilha pra Voldemort me matar?

-Luana não faria isso!

-Como sabe?-a voz dele ficou gradualmente mais alta.

-Ela é minha amiga!

-E daí?

-Você não confiaria no Rony e na Mione?

-É totalmente deferente! Nenhum dos dois tem ligação com as Trevas!

-Você tá é inventando desculpa!

-Não estou não!

-Só porque quer fazer tudo sozinho, quer saber tudo sozinho, não quer por a vida de ninguém em perigo sendo que cada vez mais é você que fica EM PERIGO!POR ESTES ATOS IDIOTAS!

-Estes atos IDIOTAS? DEFENDER VOCÊS SÃO ATOS IDIOTAS? TE TIRAR DA CÂMARA SECRETA FOI UM ATO IDIOTA?

-NÃO! EU NUNCA VOU NEGAR O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POR MIM!NEM POR MEU IRMÃO, NEM POR NINGUÉM! MAS EU ESTOU ME REFERINDO A VOCÊ QUERER FAZER TUDO SOZINHO! PORQUE NINGUÉM PODE TE AJUDAR CONTRA O LORDE?

-GINA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É SER ORFÃO DE PAI E MÃE! SABER COM ONZE ANOS DE IDADE QUE QUEM OS MATOU FOI UM BRUXO DAS TREVAS E ELES NÃO MORRERAM EM UM ACIDENTE DE CARRO! QUE ESTE MESMO BRUXO QUER TE MATAR! QUE CADA SEGUNDO DA VIDA DELE É DEDICADO Á UM PLANO CONTRA VOCÊ! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO? NÃO! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É PERDER UM PADRINHO DOIS ANOS DEPOIS DE SABER QUE ELE EXISTE?SENDO QUE ELE ERA O MELHOR AMIGO DO SEU PAI E DA SUA MÃE?NÃO! É VOCÊ QUE SABE QUE UM DIA VAI TER QUE ENFRENTAR UMA GUERRA ONDE VAI SER O ASSASSINO OU O MORTO? NÃO! ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME RECRIMINAR DE SER PROTETOR COM AS PESSOAS QUE EU GOSTO!

-MAS SE VOCÊ FOR LUTAR SOZINHO, QUEM PERDE SOMOS NÓS! PERDEMOS UM AMIGO, E A NOSSA ÚLTIMA SALVAÇÃO! PORQUE SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE, EU SEI DA PROFEC...

-OK GINA! Já entendi! MAS SE É O QUE VOCÊ QUER, EU NÃO VOU TE LEVAR PRA LUTA ALGUMA!

-PORQUE NÃO?

-PORQUE NÃO QUERO TE PERDER! SATISFEITA?

-NÃO!CADÊ O HARRY QUE EU CONHEÇO? CORAJOSO, AMIGO, _COMPREENSIVO_.-ela frisou a última palavra.- SEM MEDO ALGUM?

-SUMIU, GINA. SUMIU.FELIZ AGORA?

-NÃO!

-Ah esquece! Você nunca vai entender!- á esta hora, a música já tinha parado e todos os olhavam. Harry abriu caminho pela sala comunal e saiu pelo buraco pelo retrato. Mas, ainda deu tempo de ouvir.

-O QUE EU NUNCA VOU ENTENDER?

-ESQUEÇA!

-ÓTIMO!

Ela gritou antes que o retrato se fechasse. Ele desceu as escadas e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na ponte.

-Ela não pode estar certa. Como eles podem me ajudar?- uma das poucas cenas que se lembrava de sua mãe, ela lhe dizia, que estaria sempre com ele. Ele ficou com raiva. Seus olhos se encheram d'água. Cadê ela agora, que não o ajudava?E seu pai? Seu padrinho! Ele foi até o lado da ponte aonde se apoiou e viu um rio passando por baixo de si. A vontade de se jogar dali foi enorme. Ele virou o rosto para o céu.-VOCÊ DISSE QUE ESTARIA SEMPRE AQUI PRA MIM!- as lágrimas corriam seu rosto- MAS NÃO ESTÁ!-a voz dele já não saía direito. A garganta parecia se fechar, por causa do choro.- Por minha causa... por minha culpa!- Harry sabia que se ele não houvesse nascido, não haveria profecia, Voldemort não iria em sua casa e não mataria seus pais.Era tudo culpa dele.Culpa dele três pessoas terem morrido!Cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça. Chorou.

-Harry...-ouviu uma voz conhecida que não ouvia á mais ou menos um ano lhe chamar. Seu coração disparou.Será que ele estava vivo?

-Filho...- desta vez fora uma voz de mulher.-Nada foi culpa sua...

-Mãe...?

-Harry...- agora, fora uma voz muito parecida com a sua, só um pouco mais grossa.

Ele se virou receoso. Estava tendo alucinações?

-Pai...?

-Você está lindo...- disse a mulher ruiva se aproximando e tocando em seu rosto. Era como se água gelada estivesse contra sua pele.Mas ele gostou do toque. Era suave.

-É porque parece comigo.- disse o homem igual a Harry(menos os olhos e pelos traços de uma pessoa de mais ou menos 30 anos) sorridente, cheio de si.

As lágrimas tentavam cair novamente e ele tentava as impedir.

-Mas os olhos são da Lily.- Disse o outro homem. Harry não pode deixar de conter uma lágrima quando viu o último.

-Si... Sirius...- disse, enquanto corria e o abraçava, como uma criança de 2 anos que acabara de ter um pesadelo e corria pro colo do pai.Ele estava frio como a mulher.- Eu achei... todos achamos... vocês... que vocês estavam mortos! Espera até todos saberem que vocês estavam vivos!Porque não vieram antes?

-Harry... eu não estou vivo...e não deve contar a ninguém que estivemos aqui!

-Como não? Você está aqui! Olha! Eu posso te tocar!- disse apertando o braço dele e ignorando o que o padrinho o avisara.

-Você me ouviu? Não pode contar a ninguém! Menos se quiser, A Dumbledore!

-Ok, ok!- respondeu ele.

Sirius continuou, desta vez sobre ele estar ali.

-Harry, você está pensando como um trouxa! Nem sempre quando há carne e a pessoa fala, ela está viva!- ele o olhou confuso.- Os trouxas acham que depois que morremos só podemos aparecer com o espírito. Mas estão enganados! Poucos conseguem o que conseguimos... te avisar!

-Eu não quero aviso! Quero que vocês voltem a viver!

-Harry, você sabe que nem os bruxos conseguem isso!- Sirius fez Harry se sentar em um banco e se ajoelhou em sua frente.- Você conseguiu me achar Harry?- ele não entendeu.- Aqui...- e Sirius colocou a mão fria em "cima" do coração de Harry.

-É difícil Sirius...-Harry se lembrou do terceiro ano, quando o padrinho fizera a mesma coisa, antes de fugir. O padrinho o abraçou.

-Vamos parar com isso aí, que foi eu que o fabriquei!-disse Thiago**(N/A: James para quem preferir)**, separando Sirius e Harry. Se sentou ao lado do filho aonde passou uma mão pelos ombros do mesmo.-Filho... quem era aquela ruivinha?Parecia sua mãe! Joga tudo na cara... é toda estressada!É a cópia... acho que isso é mal de família...- não pôde continuar pois um sapato veio voando e bateu na testa dele, que fez com que ele caísse pra trás. Harry não pôde deixar de rir.

-Eu não sou estressada!- disse ela em um tom de voz elevado.- E você não vê que ele apenas brigou com a namoradinha?E ela também não estava estressada!

-Mãe...-era estranho... nunca havia dito esta palavra pra chamar alguém. Baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.- Eu não namoro a Gina.- disse erguendo a cabeça.

-Que pena...

-Porque?- perguntou o filho interessado.

-Gostaria dela como minha nora...

-Só porque é igual a ela.- Disse Thiago se apoiando no banco para se levantar.

-Engraçado como ninguém chama o Pontas na conversa e ele se mete...

-E eu me lembro de alguém ter chamado o Almofadinhas?- o pai se levantou e começou a rir histericamente apontando para Sirius.

-Não sei do que você está rindo...- disse Sirius sério.

-Da sua cara de cachorro molhado e sem resposta!

-E a sua de veado?

-NÃO É VEADO! É CERVO!-disse o pai, parando imediatamente de rir e olhando sério para Sirius.

-Veadinho, veadinho!-disse Sirius pulando e fazendo gestos "gays", antes de começar a correr.

-CERVO! CERVOOOO!-Disse Thiago que saiu correndo atrás de Sirius.

-Eles nunca vão mudar...-disse Lílian, em um tom baixo e meio que desapontado com um toque de riso.

-É assim sempre?

-É... mais vamos ao que interessa... Harry... nós viemos principalmente pelo que você disse... Meu amor... eu _nunca _vou te abandonar!

Harry á olhou entrigado.

-É como o Sirius te disse...você sempre vai poder nos achar no seu coração!E eu sempre vou estar lá em cima, te guiando!

-Não é o bastante...-choramingou ele.

-Por enquanto, é sim meu amor. Tem outra coisa. Quando você se tornar, maior de idade, seu feitiço da Proteção acabará.

-Eu sei... –ele disse, abaixando a cabeça.

-Harry, filho. –ela o chamou e ele levantou a cabeça.- Aproveite Hogwarts. Seu tempo aqui é curto, e tome bastante cuidado. E tente sempre vir aqui. Aqui é o _seu lugar_.- Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça e ele se levantou começou a caminhar em direção ao gramado. Ela passou um dos braços pelo pescoço dele e beijou seus cabelos.- O Cedrico queria vir...-disse, olhando-o e enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo dele o desarrumando ainda mais.Parecia que estavam de férias. Pararam em frente ao lago. Ela o segurou de frente, pelos ombros.Seu pai e seu padrinho chegaram ofegantes. Discutiam sobre algo.- DÁ PARA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA?-teve que tampar os ouvidos. Ela gritou muito alto. Teve até medo de ter acordado alguém no castelo.

Os dois(Thiago e Sirius) se abraçaram, como olhares assustados, como se estivessem com medo de algo. Depois se olharam estranho e se afastaram devagar.

-Depois diz que não é estressada.- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo em que se olharam com fúria nos olhos e depois começaram a rir.

Ela simplesmente girou os olhos e continuou.Ele destampou os ouvidos.

-Filho. Curta seus amigos.

-Meu tempo com eles também é curto?

Mas como se não houvesse, ouvido, continuou:

-Curta Gina, enquanto seu coração mandar! Não saia daqui sem ao menos tentar! É melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando. Entendeu?-Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.Eles sorriram um pro outro.-Você vai perder mais uma pessoa este ano.-ela disse perdendo o sorriso, que iluminava seus olhos.-Aquele que o Lorde sempre temeu...- uma voz feminina que vinha do portão do castelo, o chamou. E por incrível que pareça, era bem parecida com a de Lily. Lílian olhou pro lugar da onde veio à voz.

–Tenho que ir Filho.-Deu um beijo na bochecha dele.-Cuide-se.

-Quem é esta pessoa?-antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela já havia sumido.

-Tchau Harry.-Sirius deu um breve abraço no afilhado e desapareceu.

-Lembre-se de quem você é... Você é _meu_ filho... e o único que pode acabar com o Reinado do Lord!-então Thiago também desapareceu.

-Harry!- ela olhou para grama como se pensasse em algo.- Desculpa... eu tava nervosa – disse gina.-Eu não queria dizer aquilo... não queria magoá-lo.- olhou nos olhos. Ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.- Você está assim por minha causa?-ele negou.- O que você tem então?

Ele sorriu triste para a garota antes de continuar.

-Ouvi, um som, á me chamar. – Ele cantava triste. E parecia que não queria que Gina ouvisse, de tão baixo que estava.- O vento vem... me convidar.- ele para e olhou para um ponto a sua frente, aonde Gina não conseguiu entender o porque.- Pra que junto dele, eu possa seguir.-Lembrou-se de sua mãe dizendo que nunca iria deixá-lo. Continuou a caminhar e olhou novamente para onde tinha visto seus pais, seu padrinho e sorriu.- Eu já sei, _meu lugar é aqui_!- sentou de joelhos na grama e a segurou com força arrancando alguns pedaços dela. Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Fez um sinal e gina se ajoelhou também e os dois ficaram olhando pro céu, enquanto Harry continuava.- Um mar de estrelas, no céu a brilhar, tudo é tão lindo aqui! Este é o meu lugar!

Gina olhava o que ele dizia. Enquanto ele pegava um pouco de fôlego para continuar, ela o interrompeu.

-Luar na montanha...- cantou com a voz doce.Sentia Harry á observar, enquanto ela olhava com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, para o céu.- O vento á sussurrar, os rios que correm...

Foi à vez dele á interromper.

-Que nada possa nos separar!-Colocou a mão no rosto dela e á beijou na bochecha.- Pois tudo isso aqui... eu quero sempre ter!-ele alisou o rosto da garota.- Pois quando estamos juntos...

-Não há o que temer!-cantou ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele olhou novamente para o local em sua frente em que Gina não conseguiu entender porque sempre o mesmo local.

-Não importa aonde esteja...- ele olhou pro céu e seus olhos se encheram d'água.- Eu vou me lembrar...-a lágrima caiu.-Sim... É aqui que eu quero sempre voltar!- ele disse, pausadamente e após, ele olhou pra Gina com uma mistura de alegria e tristeza. Não sabia porque. Mas sabia que gravaria em sua mente, aquele momento como o começo de tudo. "Tudo o que?", se perguntava. A única coisa que sabia, é que era o começo de algo que incluía Gina. Então, á abraçou com força.

-Harry, me explica direito esta história...

-Não posso Gina.

Ela não quis persistir no assunto. Via que ele estava triste. Algo deve ter acontecido enquanto ele estava ali. Mas, o que?

-Gina?-á chamou, ainda abraçado a ela

-Hum...?

-Você ainda gosta de mim?

-Porque quer saber?

Sabia que dependendo da resposta seu coração ficaria mais leve.

-Não sei. Mas _algo_... – olhou para o céu. Sua _mãe_.- me pediu para perguntá-la isso.

-Pirou Harry? Tá dando pra falar com espírito agora?

Ele riu.

-Talvez.- sabia que ela morria de medo daquelas coisas.- Quem sabe?- perguntou com a voz fantasmagórica.

-Para garoto! Vamos entrar! Estou começando a ficar com medo...

-Uhhhh!- Harry fazia sons de fantasma, enquanto andava trás da garota.

-Para Harry!- disse ela com a voz parecendo entrar em desespero.

Harry viu um bicho passar por cima dos pés da garota. A menina pulou, tamanho o susto.

-HARRY!- ela gritou desesperada. Se virando e abraçando o garoto.

-Hahahaha! Calma Gi! Foi só um bichinho!

-A culpa é sua que fica colocando medo em mim!-disse choramingando. Gina se abraçou mais forte á Harry. Não soube porque, mas um sentimento de vazio se apossou dela. Ela sentiu medo de perdê-lo. Queria se declarar pra ele, pra que pudessem ficar juntos e ela acabasse com aquele sentimento dentro de si. Mas tinha medo. E se fosse rejeitada? O que aconteceria?Eles continuariam amigos? Gina meteria o cotovelo na manteiga novamente quando o visse? Ele ficaria com medo de receber mais uma cartinha da garota e se afastaria completamente? Perguntas que talvez um dia fossem respondidas.Mas que por enquanto, ela preferia que ficassem somente na mente dela.

-Desculpa... Não faço mais...-ele disse brincalhão, colocando o rosto da garota de frente para o seu. Segurando o mesmo, com as duas mãos. O vento frio batia forte. Os cabelos dela começavam a ficar despenteados, sua boca ficava a cada segundo mais vermelha e ela, cada vez mais branquinha.-Ok?- perguntou ele, meio hipnotizado com a garota.

-Ok...-ela engoliu em seco. As mãos dela ainda estavam na cintura dele. Os cabelos do garoto, estavam mais despenteados(se é que isso é possível), os olhos dele brilhavam em puro divertimento e sua boca se contorcia em um belo sorriso de felicidade e desculpa.

Harry chegou mais perto de Gina. Fechou os olhos, no mesmo momento em que a menina. Ficaram uns certos tempos só encostando os narizes, até finalmente, se beijarem. A língua de Harry pediu passagem para a boca da garota. Gina sentia perder as forças, então, ela caiu. Caiu desacordada. Harry não entendeu. "O que houve?", se perguntava.

Harry á pegou no colo e não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para um lado e para o outro e nada vinha em sua mente. Correu. Correu o mais veloz que pôde. O Salão Comunal estava vazio. Deitou Gina no sofá, tirou a franja molhada do rosto e percebeu que a garota estava ardendo em febre. Só então pode perceber. "Como pude ser tão burro?". A Garota estava com uma blusa de alça com uma saia. Havia tirado o, sobretudo na dança. E tinha pego aquele vento de inverno! Harry tirou seu, sobretudo colocou nela e ficou um tempo, só á observando. Gina começou a se virar. A cabeça ficou de lado e o corpo virado para baixo. O sobretudo caiu da garota e quando ele foi colocar de novo ela tirou. Harry alisou o rosto de Gina. Quando á olhou toda, viu que a saia levantara um pouco. E como ele mesmo cansava de dizer a ela, a saia era um cinto, acabara de virar a parte de baixo de um biquíni. Ele teve uma vontade súbita de a arrumar. Na verdade, foi o que ele fez.

-Harry? O que você está...?-perguntou, sonolenta.

-Desculpa Gina... só estava tentando arrumar.

-Sei...- ela disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Se sentou e se espreguiçou. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele e como se estivesse bêbada, continuou.- Pode dizer que me ama...- e deu um selinho nele. Após se levantando e indo ao dormitório feminino como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Essa garota é maluca!-riu.

_And the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson_

_**(E a razão da minha confissão é que eu aprendi minha lição)**  
And I really think you ought to know the truth_

_**(E eu realmente penso que você deve saber a verdade)**  
Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more_

_**(Porque eu menti, traí e menti um pouco mais)**  
But after I did it I don't know what I did it for_

_**(Mas após fazer isso, eu não sei para que fiz isso)**  
I admit that I have been a little immature_

_**(Eu admito que eu tenho sido um pouco imaturo)**  
phunkin with your heart like I was the predator_

_**(Mexendo com seu coração como se eu fosse o predador)**_

Gina acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça.

-Merda. Menstruação.- estava certa. Assim que se levantou viu a mancha vermelha em sua cama. Tomou um banho demorado, lavando os cabelos, vestiu uma blusa preta com uns shorts jeans escuro, curto, com alguns detalhes em brilhante, seu sobretudo... "Engraçado como ele tá com o cheiro do Harry...", passou um creme no cabelo e desceu.Não encontrou ninguém no Salão Comunal. Então, foi para o Salão Principal.

-Oi Maaaaaa...-Gina bocejou.

Marina aproveitou o tempo para mostrar a "nova" aluna de Hogwarts.

-Gi, esta é a Clarissa.- e deu uma piscadela.

-Prazer...- disse Gina ainda um pouco sonolenta, estendendo a mão.

-Gina?

-Sim...

-Ô mongol, olha pra mim.

-Como se atreve...?- disse começando a olhar para a garota loira, mas com o rosto de Luana.- AHHHH!-gina gritou assustada."O que era aquilo? No que transformaram Luana?". Quando olhou novamente a garota estava com feições totalmente deferentes e com um olhar mortífero.

-Foi tudo mais rápido do que eu pensava.- disse a garota que agora tinha uma voz mais suave e com certeza não conseguiria dar os mesmos gritos de antes. "Obrigada Meu Merlin!", agradeceu Gina em pensamento.- Agora tenho que ir.- disse tudo em um tom mais baixo.- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês!- disse fingidamente e indo pra mesa da Corvinal.

-Bom... em primeiro lugar... Bom Dia a todos! Espero que todos estejam aqui, porque quero dar três comunicados.- o salão ficou em total silêncio.- Em primeiro lugar, dar as Boas-vindas a nossa nova aluna, Clarissa. Seja Bem-Vinda!- a garota se levantou. Luana estava mais alta do que o normal, usava roupas mais de patty, o cabelo era loiro, seus olhos verdes e sua boca bem mais fina que o normal.- E ao nosso novo aluno, Ricardo. Seja Bem-Vindo!- Um garoto, agora vindo da mesa da Sonserina se levantara. "Bem... se aquela era Luana... DRACO!", pensou Gina. O garoto mudara quase completamente.Agora tinha cabelos pretos, olhos cor-de-mel, pele morena, era mais alto e forte(o que fez com que várias garotas dessem suspiros quando ele se levantou), e seu olhar transmitia alegria em vez de pura vingança.- Nós teremos uma professora substituta, somente hoje, do nosso querido professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – ele apontou para uma moça que acabara de se levantar. Seu cabelo era loiro, cacheado até a cintura, olhos verdes, pele branca, dentes pequenos e também, brancos. Todos á aplaudiram. Gina viu que a moça, não parava de olhar para Harry, foi difícil admitir, mas a garota estava com ciúmes.

Assim que acabou seu café, foi em direção a sua sala de aula. Tinha esquecido que a aula era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e que era aula conjunta com o sexto ano. Gina colocou suas coisas em cima de sua cadeira e se sentou com raiva. Sentiu alguém beijar sua bochecha.

-Bom Dia.- vendo que a garota não respondia...- O que houve?

Gina olhou, era Chan.

-Esquece.

O garoto deve ter percebido que aquele não era um dia bom e se voltou para frente. Gina sentiu um abraço. Era Harry.

-Melhorou?

-Melhorei?

Mas Harry não teve tempo de continuar, pois a professora se fez presente.

-Bem, eu me chamo Samile, mais conhecida como Sissi.-Gina percebia que ela ainda não parava de olhar pra Harry.

-Sissi...Se acha.- Gina disse baixinho, revirando os olhos, fazendo com que Harry e Chan rissem.

-Disse algo querida?

-Disse sim.

-Então poderia repetir para a classe toda ouvir por favor?

-Com todo o prazer.-disse Gina sorrindo enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha e se levantava apoiando um joelho na cadeira e as duas mãos, na mesma.- Eu disse que a senhorita tem o apelido de Sissi por se achar.

Houve um grande murmúrio na sala. Harry se surpreendeu. Ela disse aquilo sem nenhum temor. O que havia com Gina? Será a febre de ontem a atingira mais do que ele pensara?

-Há algo contra mim Senhorita...?

-Weasley.

-Há?

-Não.

-Então porque falou isto sobre minha pessoa?

-Porque é o que eu acho. Que eu saiba, vivemos em uma democracia em que podemos demonstrar o que pensamos. Ou não?

-Concordo plenamente com a senhorita. Mas...- Ela começava a rodiar Gina.- Também acho, que deveria haver respeito e se sua mãe não te ensinou isso...

-Minha mãe me deu educação o bastante para tal. Mas eu respeito quem quero e bem entendo. E além do mais, a senhorita que pediu para eu falar em alto e bom som o que eu tinha dito apenas para Harry e Chan.- disse seriamente.

-Ponto fraco hã? Percebo que há grande ciúme de você em relação a um dos dois rapazes.

O coração de Gina pulou mais forte. "VACA!".

-Sim. Há sim. E o que a senhorita tem a ver com isto mesmo?

-Dentenção senhorita Weasley.- disse com a voz firme, se virando e indo em direção a sua escrivaninha.

-Não há resposta não é? Por isso não vai responder. E Não... eu não vou para nenhuma detenção.-Gina disse também, com a voz firme.

-Garota, resposta pra burra eu dou de graça.

-Sinto lhe dizer, mas como o burro, é quando o cavalo cruza com o jegue, ele só tem o sexo masculino. Sendo que assim, você seria uma jega! E se você se referiu á haver uma falta de inteligência no meu cérebro, eu saio desta sala agora e vou falar com Dumbledore, que ele com certeza vai adorar saber do que me chamou.

-A senhorita disse que eu me achava!

-Te chamei em frente á dois amigos! Fui forçada a dizer pra sala por você! Já você não, me chamou em frente da sala toda!- gina fingiu chorar. – E isso pode atingir o meu emocional!

-Como?-perguntou a substituta parando do meio do caminha e olhando para Gina.

-A senhorita ouviu muito bem.- Gina voltou a sorrir.- E como já te disse, não vou á detenção alguma!

-Como ousa...?

Harry fez um sinal para que Gina se calasse. Ela simplesmente o olhou e ignorou o gesto.

-Por motivos óbvios. Um, você não é minha professora. Dois, Meu professor não me passaria uma detenção, porque eu nunca falaria deste jeito com _ele_. Três, eu não gosto de você. Quatro, Já está provado que se você tivesse algum poder sobre esta sala, eu já estaria arrumando as minhas malas, Quinto, Tenho alergia a pessoas que se acham.- Gina se coçou fingidamente.

-Te dou 5 segundos pra você sair por aquela porta.-disse enraivada, apontando para a mesma.

Gina se sentou tranqüila, e fez uma contagem regressiva com os dedos.

-Acabou meu tempinho. Que peninha. E agora? O que será que a professorinha má vai fazer comigo?

-Gina, cala a boca.

Ignorando o amigo ela continuou.

-Quer saber?Estou perdendo meu tempo precioso com uma professora como você.- e a analisou de cima abaixo.- Se é que pode se chamar _isso_ de professora. Bom, qualquer coisa, estou batendo um papinho com Dumbledore. Sabe como é, é chato ser uma das alunas preferidas dele.- e deu uma piscadela.- Tchau Harry, Tchau Chan.-dando um beijinho no rosto de cada um.

A professora se adiantou á porta e á abriu.

-Quem disse que vou passar por aí? Ás vezes, nojentice pode pegar!Com Licença.-Rodou e desapareceu da sala, acabando na porta da sala de Dumbledore. Ouvia barulhos de pessoas dentro da sala.

_In my book of lies I was the editor and the author_

_**(No meu livro de mentiras eu era o editor e o autor)**  
I forged my signature_

_**(Eu falsifiquei minha asssinatura)**  
And now I apologise for what I did to you_

_**(E agora eu peço desculpas pelo o que fiz a você)**  
Kuz what you did to me I did to you_

**_(Porque o que você fez comigo, eu fiz com você)_**

Porque Gina fizera aquelas coisas? Foi tudo repentino. Estava tudo bem(pelo menos, parecia), e do nada ela começou a descutir com a professora. "Esta garota tem distúrbios mentais sérios.", pensou Harry.

Assim que o sinal tocou Rony e Hermione vieram falar com ele.

-Harry cara, o que houve?

-Sinceramente?- vendo o irmão da ruiva concordar...- Não faço a mínima idéia! Achei que tava tudo bem até ele começar a brigar com a professora e ignorar o que eu dizia!

-Não, não estava tudo bem com ela.- fora Chan que passara, e dissera isso sem olhar para o trio.

Harry correu até o garoto. Hermione segurou Rony.

-Deixa eles se falarem sozinhos!

Harry encostou os dedos no ombro de Chan e o virou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que ela não estava bem!

-Porque?

-Pelo que percebi, o ciclo menstrual da Gi chegou e...- estava em dúvida se falava que a amiga estava com ciúmes dele. De um lado seria bom: Descobriria o que ele faria com a informação. O lado ruim seria: Estaria morto assim que Gina descobrisse aquilo. Decidiu pela opção da felicidade da amiga e a provável morte dele.- Pelo que entendi...-engoliu em seco.

-Chan! Harry! Nossa! A aula daquela insuportável já acabou foi?

"Amém Merlin do céu!", agradeceu Chan. Agora Harry que se virasse pra conseguir a informação da própia.

-Tenho que correr Gi. Tchau!- E saiu disparado pelo colégio.

-Nossa! O que houve com ele?-disse a garota olhando, para onde segundos atrás estava Chan.

-O que houve com você não Gina?

-Comigo?

-Não! Comigo!- disse Harry, cínico.- É claro que foi com você!

-Porque?

-Como porque Gina? Não tinha porque você brigar com a professora substituta!O que ela fez você? Ela me parecia bem legal!

-Então quer dizer que o amor dela é correspondido? Vai lá Harry. Deixa ela se achar ainda mais.- Gina empurrou o garoto de volta pra sala e saiu chorando.- Vai babar a professorinha querida do Harryzinho.

O ciúme de Gina fora mais forte que ela. E talvez, este ciúme, os fizesse se separar.

-Gina! Perae! O que houve?- ela ouviu o grito dele.

Gina correu o mais rápido que pôde. Foi para trás de uma árvore, aonde, do lado, tinha uma moita. Gina apoiou a testa num livro.Não chorava. Não tinha a mínima vontade de chorar. Tinha raiva. Raiva daquela professora. Raiva de Harry. Raiva de todos. Sentiu duas mãos se encostarem a cada um de seus ombros.

-Olha pra mim Gi.- vendo que a garota não movia um músculo, ele continuou.- Por favor, Gina. Olha pra mim.

Ele viu Gina levantar a cabeça e o olhar de ódio aparecer por aqueles olhos cor-de-mel. Olhos que antes eram cheios de alegria, amizade, _amor_.

-Me largue.-disse com frieza.

-Não. Não vou te dar a chance de desaparatar. Se você desaparatar, eu vou junto.- ela continuava a olhá-lo com frieza, ódio e... ele não entendeu o porque daquele olhar. Parecia que ela sentia... _nojo_ dele.- O que eu fiz? Pode me dizer, por favor?

-Vai fazer uma visitinha a sua querida professora. Aproveita e pergunta o motivo. Ela leu meus pensamentos.

-Eu não quero saber dela Gi. Eu quero saber de você.- Ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava com medo, muito medo de perder a amizade de Gina. Só uma pessoa o olhara assim em toda sua vida. _Voldemort_. Será que ele havia incorporado na garota? Não. Este truque não funcionava mais.-Gina! Eu não te entendo!Ontem, tava tudo bem! A gente se abraçou... se beijou... e... eu... eu descobri... eu descobri que não consigo mais viver sem você. Eu... eu te...

-Essa não funciona comigo Potter. Podia funcionar antigamente. Mas hoje, já vi você usar estes truques com suas ficantes.E também, já percebi _quem_ você é.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Quando Harry resolveu se pronunciar ouviu uma voz chamar Gina.

-Gina, podemos conversar?

A garota olhou mortífera para Harry.

-Claro, _Gu_!

Harry observou a garota se afastar,e junto parecia que ia toda sua felicidade. Foi quando viu o garoto beijar a _sua_ Gina. Sua felicidade foi embora por total. Então quer dizer que eles ainda namoravam? Teve vontade de dar um soco na cara daquele _Gu._ Só ele poderia passear com as mãos pelas costas de Gina! Só ele poderia sentir o seu aroma doce, de anjo. Só ele poderia segurar a sua nuca, a sua cintura. Só ele poderia beijá-la. _Tê-la._

_Nononono baby, nononono don't lie_

_**(Não, não, não, não, querido, Não, não, não, não minta)**  
Kuz Nononono, yeah you know know know know you gotta try_

_**(Porque não, não, não, yeah, você sabe, sabe que tem que tentar)**  
What you gonna do when it all comes out_

_**(O que você vai fazer quando tudo for descoberto?)**  
When they see you & what you're all about_

**_(Quando eles o virem e o que você é)_**

Harry tinha ido dormir cedo. Bem, não pode se dizer _dormir_.

"O que eu fiz de errado desta vez?", pensava Harry. "Ela não pode me deixar". Não, agora, não agora que descobrira seu verdadeiro sentimento por ela. Harry acabou adormecendo tarde da madrugada e quando foi acordado por Rony, parecia não ter se passado nem 5 minutos.

-Harry, cara! Vai acabar se atrasando!

-Só mais cinco...-bocejou - minutinhos...

-Nem mais nem menos! Vamos! Levanta!

-Desgrama...-disse Harry se levantando de má vontade.Foi para o banheiro, assim que entrou, imagens de Gina ali, lhe vieram à lembrança. "Como ela estava linda". Deu um pequeno sorriso maroto. Tomou seu banho, se vestiu e foi para o Salão Comunal, aonde lembranças da ruiva, não paravam de aparecer em sua mente. Foi ao Salão Principal com a intenção de encontrá-la. Mas a garota também não estava lá. Lembrou-se de quando entregou um buquê a ela.Olhou as mesas das casas pra ver se a garota estava conversando com alguém em outro lugar, quando percebeu que elas estavam muito vazias. Era sábado. Perae. Se era sábado, "Porque Rony me acordou cedo?". Olhou o relógio. 12:30. "Nossa! Achei que era de manhã!". Harry se dirigiu ao campo de quadribol, aonde encontrou todo o time reunido. Quer dizer, alguns sobrevoavam, outros estavam no banco. Viu os cabelos flamejantes de Gina se destacarem no banco de reservas. Aproximou-se sem ela perceber e tirou o cabelo que cobria sua face, se sentando também.

-Eu quero conversar com você.-disse sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Potter.

-Gina. POR FAVOR, me explica o porque de estar assim comigo! Sua frieza está me matando tão rapidamente que você não imagina!

-Sem cenas, nem mentiras, Potter, por favor.

-Ah vamos! Fala direito comigo!- disse começando a fazer cócegas na garota.

Ele percebeu que ela se segurava para não rir.

-Vamos! É apenas um sorriso! Um sorriso para eu ficar feliz.- ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.- Eu não acredito que não vai dar nenhum sorriso pra mim!- ele disse, brincando.

Ela se virou para o garoto e deu um leve sorriso.

-Um sorriso decente Gina!

-Ah não Harry, eu estou magoada com você!-disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Magoada... comigo?-parecia que toda graça existente na brincadeira havia sumido. O mundo desabara. Como ela poderia estar magoada com ele? Sabia que errara! Errara feio com ela! Mas estava concertando! O que fizera desta vez?- O que fiz desta vez?

-Harry... esquece... só me deixa sozinha, ok?- disse ela estreitando os olhos para poder observar o sol.

-Não Gina. Desta vez não. Desta vez você vai me olhar, e me dizer o que fiz de errado.Dizer-me qual é o _seu_ problema, em vez de eu te contar os meus.- ele disse, pegando no queixo dela e virando-o para ele.

-Porque faria isto?

-Porque eu te amo.-disse seriamente olhando para a garota.

_**Continua...**_

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **MARINA E CHARLIE? Certeza? Bom... vou pensar no seu caso ... Lua e Matheus! Bem... na vida real seria bem interessante(pare de pedofilia Luana! Ahauhauihaiuah)... Mas ele tão menos to que ela!Hahahahaha!Ô num saiu o nome do flog! Mandade novo? E o Jorge fica com quem? Bjs!

**Mile: **Minina! Fiquei esperando eu terminar o capítulo só pra te contar esta!FOI PRUM GOSTOSÃO SIM! Meu chip tah cum um amigo de meu irmão que... ui... dxa quieto... haiuahiuahiuauha...Era a intençããããoooo...! Pra no fim o Harry "roubar" a fala dela... sacou! A Mari com o Olívio e Lua(da onde você tirou esta idéia que esta lua sou eu? lua fingindo que não sabe de nada) com o Fred? E o Jorge fica com quem?

Tb te adoro!

Bjs!


	12. Amar faz parte também!

Gina continuou a encarar aquelas íris verdes. Será que ele estaria falando a verdade, ou era mais uma de suas brincadeiras imbecis?

-Não minta para você mesmo, Harry.-disse a garota, com uma voz firme. Levantou-se, pegou sua vassoura, montou, e começou seu treino prático.

-Mentir para mim mesmo? Do que ela estava falando?- Harry colocou suas mãos para trás para se apoiar no banco. Mas sentiu que tinha alguma coisa de deferente em sua mão direita. Olhou e viu um diário. A capa era preta, com alguns detalhes em dourados. Reconheceu aquele caderno. Havia dado de presente a Gina em um de seus aniversários. O diário não se fechava mais de tanta coisa que havia ali dentro. Harry resolveu guardar para poder ler com calma no dormitório. Tirou seu, sobretudo e enrolou a agenda ali para que ninguém pudesse vê-la nem muito menos lê-la. Levantou-se, pegou sua vassoura e deu um impulso, no que sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto. Após o término do treino subiu para seu dormitório, guardou o diário da garota em seu criado-mudo e foi tomar seu banho.Assim que acabou, se vestiu, colocouo perfume de sempre e desceu, encontrando Gina deitada no sofá, parecendo refletir sobre algo.

-Oi Gi.

-Oi Harry.

O garoto se sentou no encosto oposto em que estava apoiada a cabeça de Gina.

-O que há com você?

-Só estou pensando na minha vida...

-Diga a verdade. Você está pensando no que eu te disse. Não é?

-Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesma.- disse ela, encarando-o nos olhos, e dando um sorriso fraco.

-Eu estava falando a verdade, sabia?

-Tenho que ir. Não me interessa escutar este assunto agora...

-Gina, o primeiro dever do amor, é escutar.

-E se eu não quiser escutar?

-Você não me ama.

-E alguma vez te disse que, sim?

-Várias.

-Pois retiro o que disse.-disse desviando os olhos do dele, e se levantando.

-Diga claramente que não me ama, olhando para os meus olhos.

-Não sou obrigada a isso.

-Então me ama.

-Está contrariando a si próprio sabia? Você disse agora a pouco que...-parou e pensando rapidamente, continuou - Aliás, o que tem você a ver com isso? O sentimento é meu!-disse ela, elevando a voz.

-Mas se refere a mim!

-Ame a quem _quer_ amar você.

-Você não quer?

-Não vamos continuar com esta conversa Harry.

-Porque não?

-Porque não acho que este seja um momento apropriado.

-Porque?

-ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA GUERRA, HARRY!

-Eu deveria dizer isso! Eu sou o mais atingido!-disse ele, alterando a voz.-O AMOR NOS SUSTENTA MESMO QUANDO O MUNDO ESTÁ RUINDO A NOSSA VOLTA!-ele não sabia porque estava falando aquilo tudo, já que concordava com a garota. Mas uma voz dentro de si dizia-lhe para prosseguir.

-Não concordo!

Ela apenas resmungou e virou o rosto para o chão, com raiva.

-O que há com você?

-Eu tenho medo de te perder! Tenho medo de me apegar mais a você, e te perder! A perda de um amor é um grande sofrimento. De todas as dores, porém, é a do amor em vão!-disse Gina com uma rapidez imensa.

-Então você acha que eu não sou capaz de vencer a luta?

-Não disse isto.

-Então esclareça os sues pensamentos.

A garota não disse mais nada. Apenas o olhou fundo nos olhos e o abraçou, no que foi correspondida.

-Saiba, que amo você mais do que ontem e menos do que amanhã.-sussurrou ele, no ouvido da garota.

-Porque você faz isso comigo?-perguntou ela, bem mais calma. Olhou-o nos olhos.-Eu não posso ficar com você Harry.

-Por...?

-Me desculpe...!-a garota subiu as escadas.

Harry ficou onde estava. Olhando para aonde, minutos atrás, estava Gina.

_Faz tanto tempo que venho te seguindo_

_Conheço passo-á-passo todos os seus caminhos_

_Sei a hora que acorda e a hora em que vai dormir_

_Sei tudo de você, e você nada sabe sobre mim._

-Porque eu tenho que estar apaixonada logo pelo cara que é jurado de morte pelo cara mais mau, que o mundo bruxo e trouxa já conheceram?-Gina se jogou na cama,suspirando.- Ô vidinha complicada.-virando o rosto para um porta-retrato em que ela e Harry estavam sentados em uma rede, abraçados, com as mãos da esquerda(Gina) e direita(Harry), para o alto, fazendo o símbolo de um "2". Hermione e Rony sentado no chão, em frente dos dois, com os cotovelos na rede, os gêmeos atrás da rede, colocando chifres nos dois(Gina e Harry), Carlinhos e Gui, praticamente jogados no chão, rindo, Percy, reclamando com os Gêmeos, Luana e Marina rodando(com as mãos juntas e trocadas), atrás dos gêmeos e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley do lado da pilastra em que se apoiava um dos lados da rede. Era um dia de sol, e todos riam, felizes com a situação(menos Percy). Gina abaixou a fotografia e se virou para o lado oposto para encontrar os rostos de Luana e Marina a encarando, sérias.

-O que você tem?-perguntou Marina.

-Não tenho nada.

-A gente te conhece Gina.-falou Luana, sua voz saiu fria.

-Já disse que não tenho nada.

Marina ia falar algo quando Luana fez um sinal para que ela parasse.

-Reflita. Assim que você se lembrar que nós duas, somos suas amigas para o que der e vier, você nos procura, pra gente poder te ajudar.

Marina deu um beijo em seu rosto.

-Tchau Gi.

Já Luana, saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Gina viu ela fazer um gesto com a varinha, quando estava na porta do dormitório e voltar a ser "Clarissa".

-O que está havendo comigo?

_Eu descolei pra mim _

_O seu telefone _

_E te liguei, mas não quis falar meu nome _

_Tive medo e quando ouvi a sua voz, na hora desliguei _

_E confesso na verdade me faltou coragem pra dizer._

Harry já se localizava em seu dormitório, deitado em sua cama, observando o teto, quando olhou pra mesma fotografia, que Gina acabara de ver. Mas, ao contrário da garota ele á pegou, virou-se de bruços, colocou a fotografia no travesseiro, e á analisou.

-Porque nós não poderíamos continuar assim Gina?-alisou a superfície do retrato.- Ultimamente a gente só tem feito brigar.- Uma raiva tomou conta do garoto. Ele se sentou na cama e jogou o porta-retrato contra a parede, que se estilhaçou, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava.-MERDA, GINA! MERDA!-Harry se levantou juntou as mãos, e colocou na nuca, jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando tirou as mãos de trás da nuca, foi para empurrar tudo que havia em cima do criado-mudo, assim derrubando-o junto. A gaveta acabou caindo nos pés de Harry, no que o garoto xingou mais ainda, até ver o diário de gina. Sentou-se na cama e o pegou. A raiva ia se esvaindo, aos poucos. Abriu o diário em uma página qualquer. Harry achou estranho não estar com nenhum feitiço de proteção. "Gina deve ter esquecido de colocar quando foi treinar". Havia um papelzinho dobrado várias vezes.Harry abriu e leu:

G - Que aula mais insuportável!

L - Todas as aulas de História da Magia são assim Gi!

M - Concordo.

G - Sobre o que vamos falar então?

L - Sem idéias.

M - Que tal sobre seu namoro com o Harry, Gina?

L - BOA!

Neste momento, Harry arregalou os olhos.

G – Ah não! Não começa!

M – Ah! Qual o seu problema Gina? Tá na cara que ele te ama! E você o ama também! Está escrito de caneta vermelha brilhante e berrante, em sua testa!

L – Porque eu sinto que estou sendo excluída?

G – Talvez porque você esteja.(risos)

L – Muito engraçado.

G – Você que começou!

L – Mas...

(Marina tira o papel da mão de Luana).

M – Não mude de assunto GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

L – Ih! Quando ela chama pelo nome todo, é porque a coisa vai pegar.

M – Vai pegar pro seu lado se você não parar de (parte rabiscada).

L – Calma! Parei! Conversem a sós e deixem esta "pobre" garota excluída do ciclo-social e enigmático de vocês duas.

G – Já que você insiste.

L – Ninguém te chamou na conversa!

G – Ora tá! Eu que comecei!

M – Bem... eu chamei!

L – Isso é o que? Um complô contra mim?

Harry ria

M – Dá pra vocês duas pararem de descutir?E... Vê se me ajuda viu _koisa_, denominada Luana.

L – Eita! Ofende, mas não assassina o Português!E outra... Você também estava "discutindo"!

M – Só estava testando, pra ver se você estava mesmo prestando atenção na conversa. E não, eu não estava discutindo! Estava defendendo a Gina!

L – Tá bom. Você finge que tá dizendo a verdade e eu finjo que acredito.

PS: Você só defende a Gina né?

M – Fechado.

PS: Exatamente.

G – Eu estou no meio de duas malucas! S.O.S.!

M – Cala a boca Gina! E então? "Sérinho", agora. Porque vocês não namoram?

L – Perae. Deixa eu "adivinhar". "Ele não gosta de mim! Me enxerga como uma amiga e nada mais! E além de tudo, já nem gosto mais dele".

G – Adicionei mais uma coisa.

M e L – O QUÊ?

G – Calma! Eu não disse que mudei! Disse que adicionei! Quer dizer... Escrevi.

PS: Esse "M e L" de vocês ficou muito suspeito!

L – lua e marina ignoram o "PS" de Gina Fala logo "vaquildes"!

G – É que ele recomeçou a namorar a Cho(esta parte da frase saiu arrastada.)

(Lua rouba o papelzinho de Gina, após lutas sangrentas).

M – Luana. Você é dramática. Foi apenas um peteleco!

L- Não foi não! É que meus socos são super rápidos e você não viu.

M – Você anda lendo livros de ficção/ação, demais.

G – Hahahahahahaha!

Harry: -Bem que elas podiam ser engraçadas assim, quando conversam comigo né?

L – Depois de vários chutes, socos, pontapés e cabeçadas, super rápidas, dadas por mim, em Gina, para roubar o papelzinho, e de eu ignorar marina, eu continuo...

M – Você parece um idiota Luana...

G – Parece?

L – E VOCÊ UMA MONGOL, SUA RETARDADA!

G – Mongol ou retarda?

L – Estou fora da conversa! Ninguém deixa eu concluir a minha opinião, mais do que importante.

M – Mais do que importante? Sei... olha a merda...

L – Merda vai ser sua cara daqui a pouco se você não parar de me criticar.

G – Ok, ok crianças. Parem de brigar e vamos deixar a titia Lua falar.

L – TITIA LUA É O CACETE!

M – Lua, porque você se estressou?

L – Vocês que me estressam!

G – Não! Tem algo mais aí!

L - Vocês querem realmente saber? Olha aquela garota se jogando pra cima do Draco! Vaca!

G – Calma! Ele nem começou a beijar ela ainda!

L – Obrigada pelo apoio. Isso é que pode se chamar de uma grande amiga.

G – Obrigada.

M – Eu não conto?

L – Você não me disse uma palavra de conforto, sequer!

M – E Gina por acaso te di...? Ah! Eu não sei porque ainda respondo!

L – HAHAHAHAHAHA!

M - Vamos parar com as babaquices? Escreve logo o que você queria, Lua.

L – Ah sim... bem... her... me esqueci.

Harry bateu a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente

M – O soco agora vai ser real Luana! Lê o que você colocou lá em cima, que você se lembra!

G – Gente burra é um caso sério.

L – Gina. Você tá pedindo pra levar uma broca na cara!

G – Ih! Essa história de broca na cara não vai dar certo!

M – CONTINUA LUANA!

L – Ih! Que estresse! Tá... Calma! Bem... é o seguinte... ah! Agora já perdeu a graça.

M – Eu juro que quando sair desta aula, você vai receber tanto soco, que vai se esquecer quem é, se não disser o que era.

L – Quem vai me bater... Você?

M – É! PORQUE?

L – Nada não... Estava só testando a sua coragem...

Harry caiu na gargalhada

L – Bem... É o seguinte... Você não acha realmente que o Harry ainda gosta da Cho né Gina? Ele está fazendo isto pra te causar ciúmes, porque você começou a namorar o Gustavo (com o mesmo objetivo, devemos acrescentar)!

Harry: Como ela sabe?.

M – Apoiado! Apoiado!

G – Vocês realmente acham isso?

L – Não Gina. Coloquei isto aqui, só pra gastar pergaminho. É CLARO QUE EU REALMENTE ACHO ISTO!Depois a burra, sou eu!

G – Ihhhh!

M - FIM DE AULA!

(Gina rouba o pergaminho da mão de Marina, com uma briga de socos e pontapés)

G – EU FICO COM O PERGAMINHO!

PS: Desta vez, foram realmente socos e pontapés.

M – Não valeu! Você roubou de mim!

G – Hahahahaha!

L – O que você quis dizer com "Desta vez, foram realmente socos e pontapés?".

G – Que desta vez foram realmente socos e pontapés.

L – Você está dizendo que eu menti?

G – Você que está interpretando desta forma!

O pergaminho acabava ali. Harry dobrou o pergaminho com cuidado e colocou no mesmo lugar de antes. Abriu em outra página. Havia outro pergaminho. Desta vez com alguns desenhos.

L – "Noooooooooite feliiiiiz! Noooooooooooooooite feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!".

M – Ainda bem, que você não está, literalmente cantando. Coitada das vidraças!

L – Cala a boca "Marinanta".

M – Essa foi podre.

L – Tá bem. Concordo. Mas foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça!

G – Dá pra vocês duas pararem e prestarem atenção no descurso de Dumbledore?

(briga de facas entre eu Lua e a Gina pra ver quem vencia. Na verdade foi ela, então tivemos que adiar a conversa temporariamente. E para comprovar que eu fui ferida, aqui o meu sangue: uma mancha vermelha estava ali).

G – Isto é ketchup Luana!

L – Você está sem senso de humor hoje!

(e aqui o desenho, muito mal feito de gina, reclamando).

G – Eu não sou tão feia assim!

M – Não! É pior!

G – Parem de conversar!

L – Mas foi você que continuou!

M – Pois é!

G – Eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso!

L – Agora que o "Tio Dumble" já parou de falar, podemos continuar?

G – Mais respeito Lua! Perae... Ele parou de falar?VOCÊS FIZERAM EU PERDER O DESCURSO DO DUMBLEDORE!

M – Calma Gina!

G – Calma? E se ele falou algo de importante?

L – Bem... Você sabe que a gente não ia entender nada mesmo!

M – Então, a gente ia perguntar a ex-amiga preferida do seu namorado!

G – Gustavo?

L – Já viu menina mais ser mais lenta por pensamento do que essa? O HARRY!

Harry: Quer dizer que elas sempre se referem a mim, como namorado da Gina? Bom saber disso! - Ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios..

G – Ah sim!

M – Então você admite que ele é seu namorado?

(desenho de Gina beijando Harry)

Harry riu a beça com aquilo

L – Eita que a coisa tá pegando fogo!

G – Vão catar o que fazer vocês duas!

M – Eu estou conversando pelo pergaminho!

L – Eu também!

G – Eu desisto de vocês!

L – A gente também te ama!

M – É querida amiga!

G – O Amor é lindo e Falsidade mata, sabia?

(risos)

L – Cansei de escrever. Vou dormir. Se matem pelo pergaminho. Vai ser um bem á humanidade.

(um desenho de marina e gina se matando pra tentar pegar o pergaminho)

G – Aff! Luana e seus desenhos!Não sei pra que isso! Só a gente vai ler mesmo!

Harry: Será? Será?

L – Ninguém te perguntou nada!

G – Mas eu quis me meter!

L – De mal educada que você é...!

G - Você está querendo dizer que...?

M – Acabou a briga crianças...!

G e L – A gente também te odeia.

(Um desenho de Gina e Luana sorrindo, feito por lua).

M – Obrigada, pela parte que me toca. E O PERGAMINHO FICA COMIGO!

L – De nada. Fui. Beijos pergaminho e pessoas que nela escreve.

G – Ela se referia a ela também?

M – Do jeito que ela é louca... Quem sabe?

L – Eu ainda estou lendo!

G – E escrevendo também!

L – Pois é!

L, M e G - Tchau Pergaminho.

E no diário de Gina, um PS.

PS: Peguei da cabeceira de Ina sem ela saber.

Harry riu até perceber que a porta se abrira, e colocou rapidamente o diário dentro da fronha do travesseiro, na parte de baixo.

-Oi Harry! Cara! O que foi isso? Passou um furacão por aqui?

-Crises de nervo.-disse dando um sorriso a Rony. O que o amigo diria se soubesse que Harry estava lendo o diário de sua irmã? "O que tinha escrito lá?", Harry riu com o pensamento. Estava pegando a loucura das amigas de Gina, por pergaminho!

-Eu sei! Ou você acha que eu falei sério sobre o furacão?

-Quem sabe? Do jeito que você é maluco!

E recebeu dois travesseiros no rosto em resposta.

Rony caminhou até a outra ponta do dormitório e se agachou.

-Cara! Porque você fez isso?-Rony virou a cabeça e mostrou um porta-retrato estilhaçado.

-Bem... É que eu estava com raiva.

-Da minha família?

-Não...-teve vontade de dizer que não era da família inteira dele e sim, especificadamente, de sua irmã caçula.- Simplesmente estava com raiva. E sem perceber acabei derrubando o retrato.-Harry pegou sua varinha no seu bolso traseiro.

-O Moody já não disse para não guardar a varinha no bolso de trás? Teve gente que perdeu as nádegas! Ou foi só pra mim que ele disse isso?-perguntou Rony entre risos.

-Grande Piada.-apontando a varinha para o porta-retrato - Reparo- os pedaços se juntaram e a fotografia pareceu intacta.

-Você tem que melhorar o seu senso de humor Harry!

-Você não quer que eu responda não é?-apontou a varinha para o seu criado mudo.-_Reparo!_- após, apontou novamente para a fotografia.- _Accio Porta-Retrato!_

_Cada dez palavras que eu falo_

_Onze é você!_

_Cada rosto que eu olho_

_Em todos, vejo você!_

-Precisava de tudo aquilo, Luana? Quer dizer... Clarissa?

-Precisava! A Gina agora, só fica se lamentando pelos cantos! Esta não foi à amiga que eu me cativei, mesmo ela sendo da Grifinória! Eu quero a Gina alegre! E não é bajulando ela, que a gente vai conseguir isto! Ela tem que tomar uns tombos, pra aprender em que lugares não pisar mais!

-Se você acha que é assim...

-Acho!

-Clarissa, nós podemos conversar agora?

Observou o menino. Ele estava com as feições tristes.

-Pode começar.

-A sós.

"Clarissa", olhou para Marina, que assentiu e saiu, para o Salão Principal.

-Já estava com fome mesmo.-disse dando de ombros e saindo entre risadas antes que "Clarissa" lhe desse uma bronca.

-Diz.

-Vamos para uma sala mais reservada.- levou-a para a Sala Precisa.

Ela estava segura, quando chegaram lá. Sabia que se ela não quisesse nada aconteceria. Viu ele trancar a porta com um feitiço.

Ele murmurou um outro feitiço e sua feição natural, apareceu. Ela entendendo o recado, fez o mesmo. O garoto chegou para perto dela e enlaçou sua cintura.Seus olhos, azuis tão claros que chegavam á cor prata, á fascinavam. Mas ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Seu orgulho falava mais alto, do que qualquer sentimento. Encostou suas mãos no peitoril do garoto e o afastou.

-Não é porque fugimos juntos, que eu esqueci tudo, Draco.

-Lua! A gente já conversou!

-E eu te disse o que penso!

-Você disse que precisava de um tempo! Não acha que já foi o bastante?

-Foram muitos acontecimentos, Draco! Não tive nem tempo para rir, ainda! Você não sabe o que eu ando passando...

-Se você quiser... Ainda sou um bom ouvinte.-disse ele, após um tempo de silêncio, em que os dois somente se encaravam.

Luana viu pela feição do garoto, que ele estava falando a verdade. Draco chegou perto, colocou as mãos, no rosto dela, e fez com que ela apoiasse o rosto em seu ombro, á fazendo abraçá-lo pela cintura. Draco colocou as mãos na nuca dela. Luana chorou. Ele não podia repimí-la. Tinha o mesmo sentimento que ela. Eles estavam sozinhos no mundo! Tendo somente um ao outro! Voldemort os caçando por todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis, junto com seus capangas e entre eles estavam seus pais!

Eles não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, segundos, minutos, horas, talvez?

-Obrigada Draco.-disse, quando o olhou, acariciando seu rosto.

-A história da Mamãe Noel e do Papai Noel... Acabou?-perguntou ele, com um certo receio pela resposta.

-Não.- disse ela, o beijando.

_Tentei mil vezes te esquecer_

_Mas, no fim,_

_Mil vezes, desejei,_

_Você só pra mim!_

-Esses dois. Não tem mais jeito.-disse ela rindo, andando cabisbaixa, e fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

-E nós?

Marina virou e encontrou um par de olhos cor de mel, para verde lhe encarando. Estremeceu. Quando Chan pediu para que ela conversasse com ele, ela desviou do caminho, para ajudar uma garota do primeiro ano, que havia se perdido pelo castelo.

-Nós, o que?-perguntou, séria.

-A gente ainda tem jeito?

-Depende.

-Depende de que?

-De como suas alunas vão se comportar.

-Eu já falei com o Dumbledore sobre isto. Ele disse que se isso ocorrer de novo, é para ir comunicá-lo.-Respondeu ele, tranqüilo.- Isto são conceitos básicos que ela devia ter aprendido no primeiro ano, se não aprendeu, era para estar lá, até hoje.

-Você está falando sério, ou está brincando?-franziu o cenho.

-Sério! Eu _nunca_ mentiria para você. Nem sobre o Imperius.

Ela o encarou por um tempo, até que se decidiu sobre sua atitude.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.-disse deixando-a cair um pouco, como em cena de filme. Só que ela acabou caindo no chão, com ele por cima.-Você engordou!

-Atrevido!-disse dando tapinhas nele.

-Tapa de amor não dói.-e antes que ela pudesse responder, calou-a com um beijo.

_Eu dei um tempo_

_(barulho de relógio)_

_Um hora ou um pouco mais_

_Até criar coragem pra te falar_

Harry continuou deitado por mais algum tempo. Assim que Rony fechou a porta, ele tirou o diário, de debaixo do travesseiro e abriu na página daquele dia. Sábado:

_Minha vida amorosa é uma droga. Já disse isso aqui? Tudo bem. Já devo ter dito trilhões de vezes, isto._ _Mas o que eu posso fazer, se ela realmente é uma droga? Ele me rejeita!_

_Luana se intrometendo nas anotações de Gina: Ele não te rejeita! Só anda com você!_

_Ele me rejeita no sentido de..._

_Marina se intrometendo nas anotações de Gina: No sentido de que ele te ama!_

_Gina: Não sei não! Eu não vejo nada disso!_

_L: Eu já te disse que você precisava de óculos!_

_M: Faria um casal lindo!_

_G: Mas... Eu não acredito que estou tendo que me identificar em minha própia agenda! Fora! As duas!_

_L: Isso tudo é culpa sua! Eu que entrei primeiro, Marina!_

_M: A culpa é sua! Pois a idéia foi minha!_

_L: Mas eu a executei! _**(N/A: Tirei esta fala de: Rei Leão 1:D)**

_M: Comigo!_

_G: Parem as duas! O espaço de hoje, está acabando!_

_L: Tchau diário._

_M: Tchau agenda!_

_L: Só pra me contrariar!_

_G: TCHAU AS DUAS!_

_Bem, continuando. Ele não tá nem aí pro que eu sinto! Quer dizer... Eu nunca disse! A não ser no segundo ano, quando eu tinha uma paixonite aguda por ele. Agora o amor amadureceu. E eu não sei como dizer isto a ele! Ele é meu amigo! E se ele disser que não quer ser mais ser meu amigo, por causa disto? E se ele me rejeitar? Se ele disser que eu sou feia ou que nunca ficaria comigo, por eu ser irmã do melhor amigo dele? Ô vidinha de trapo, viu! Se não é que trapo vive melhor!_

_M: Não exagera Gina!_

_L: Desiste! Essa aí nunca vai deixar de exagerar!_

_G: SAIAM AS DUAS, AGORA!_

_Deixa-me ver, se posso continuar sozinha, agora. Bem, como eu estava dizendo..._

_L: Como ela estava dizendo..._

_M: "O Harry não me amaaaa, buáááááá!". Se bem que eu acho que ele a ama._

_G: SE VOCÊS DUAS NÃO PARAREM DE INTERFERIR NA MINHA AGENDA, DÊEM ADEUS AS SUAS MÍSERAS VIDAS!_

_L: A minha não é mísera. A sua é, mari?_

_M: Não! A sua é Gi?_

_G: Não! AHHHH! PAREM AS DUAS!AGORA! VÃO ESCREVER NA AGENDA DE VOCÊS!_

_L: A gente não tem agenda._

_M: A gente é traumatizada por causa disso._

_G: COMPREM! Agora, é sério. Parem._

_L: Tudo bem. Agora você tocou meu coração, com este pedido tão delicado._

_M: Estamos indo._

_L: Mas nós podemos voltar!(lua fazendo gesto de facada atrás de Gina)._

_M: Hahahahaha!_

_(depois de brigas pela sala...)_

_G: Finalmente elas saíram daqui!_

_Bem, é o seguinte. E mesmo que eu namorasse, este tal garoto (que as meninas me fizeram o favor de citar), eu não poderia ficar com ele! Meu amor que já é grande se tornaria uma paixão incontrolável! E ele tem que lutar com um bruxo, muito, muito, muito, mais muito mal! E se ele perder, ou seja, morrer? O que eu faço da minha vida? Eu iria me jogar de um penhasco! É melhor ficar assim! Ter o risco de perdê-lo para outra garota. Do que minha vida, virar mais lixo, do que já é!_

_L: Não era trapo?_

_M: Agora virou lixo! Deixa ela!_

_G: Eu vou começar a chorar de desespero gente! Eu quero deixar isto marcado na minha agenda, com emoção! E vocês duas, ficam na palhaçada!_

_L: Então nós vamos chorar e deixar a marca aqui, para poder te ajudar tá?_

_M: É só imitar ela quando sofre pelo Harry!_

_G: Eu tive que aparatar no campo! Porque lá tava fogo! Eu estou á beira de lágrimas! E além do mais, aproveitando que está tendo treino da Grifinória eu já fico por aqui!_

_Continuando... Sem contar que não é só a minha vida que vai virar um lixo! A dele também vai piorar! Porque o Lorde Voldemort (aquele cara que eu falei que é muito, muito, muito, muito, mas muito mal), vai descobrir que ele ama muito alguém! E como ele destrói tudo que o meu amado ama, ele vai me destruir! E se o Harry me ama, ele sofreria demais! E não quero isto para ele! Eu o amo demais para isto! O que eu faço agora? Bom, tenho que ir! O Harry está vindo na minha direção e eu estou desconfiada de algo! Fui!_

Gina sofria por ele, mais do que ele, em algum dia, pudesse imaginar. Apesar de que Harry entendia o que estava se passando com Gina. Ele sentia a mesma coisa! Tinha medo de perdê-la para o Lorde!

-Gi... Se você não quer que eu sofra, porque você sofre tanto?-disse deitando a cabeça em cima do diário dela. Impregnando seu cheiro ali.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e encontrou Rony e Hermione namorando no sofá.

-Olha, desculpa atrapalhar o momento romântico de vocês, mas eu preciso de um dos conselhos da Mione, que por sinal, faz um bom tempo que ela não me ajuda!-disse Harry sentado entre os namorados.

-Cara, eu juro que se fosse outro estava levando um soco no rosto agora!

-Como eu não sou outro...-disse Harry abrindo um sorriso e se dirigindo a Hermione.- É o seguinte, cara amiga. É que eu e a Gina...

-Segue seu coração.

-Posso terminar de falar, por favor?

-Harry, eu te conheço mais do que você pode pensar! Eu vejo você pelos corredores! Eu vejo você e a Gina juntos, eu vejo tudo! Mas fico calada esperando o momento de agir, e devo dizer, que vocês dois estão agindo como duas crianças! Acabei descobrindo que o mundo não é do jeito que a gente quer. Se Voldemort quiser, ele vai descobrir de um jeito ou de outro que você ama a Gina, e o que tiver para acontecer, vai acontecer! Não é você quem vai determinar isto! O namoro de vocês dois seria apenas a confirmação do que ele quer! Mas você sabe muito bem que ele pode infiltrar em sua mente quando, como e onde quiser! Devo ressaltar, que se você tivesse aprendido oclumência isto não estaria acontecendo.

-Então sua opinião é...?

-Eu não tenho que dar minha opinião sobre isto Harry. O que eu quero é que vocês sejam felizes! Sigam os corações de vocês!

Harry abaixou o olhar e ficou um tempo na mesma posição sentindo ser observado por Hermione e Rony. Então ele se levantou, finalmente. Pegando nas mãos de Hermione continuou.

-Sabia que você é a melhor amiga que podia existir?-e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Harry começou a correr para o dormitório, quando ouviu Rony o chamar. Viu o garoto se aproximar e sentiu-se ser abraçado. O abraço de um verdadeiro amigo.

-Faz minha irmã feliz, cara. É tudo que eu te peço.

-Nem precisava falar. É tudo que eu mais quero.-subindo para o dormitório colocou a roupa do colégio. Abotoando a camisa, pegou o diário de Gina e desceu.

_Mas antes de ligar de novo_

_Quis tentar uma vez mais_

_E assim ter forças pra te encarar_

Gina passou um bom tempo dormindo, se revirando na cama e suando frio, por causa de seus pesadelos. Quando acordou, se sentou na cama passou a mão pela testa e sentiu as gotículas do suor em contraste com a sua mão. Ficou um tempo parada pensando em todo o sonho que tivera. De repente, começou á falar com sigo mesma.

-Eu estou perdendo minhas amigas, meu amor, meus amigos... eu estou definitivamente, perdendo a minha vida! Eu a estou jogando fora e jogando junto as minhas forças! Eu tenho que concertar o estrago que fiz.-arrumou o cabelo e ajeitou a roupa. Desceu. Descia na mesma hora em que alguém descia do dormitório masculino, pois podia ouvir seus passos, pesados. E se estivesse reconhecendo aqueles passos, eles eram de...

-Harry!

-Gina!

Estou com fome Rony. Vamos ali na cozinha?

-Agora Mione? É que...

Hermione chutou o pé do garoto.

-Ok...-respondeu rony, com uma feição e uma voz totalmente perceptível de dor.

Assim que os dois desapareceram pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Harry e Gina continuaram.

-Eu estava te procurando! É que eu queria me desculpar e...-disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se e sorriram.

-Como um bom cavalheiro, eu deixo você falar primeiro!-disse fazendo uma reverência.

-Obrigado Sir Cadogan!-agradeceu com a cabeça.

-Eita! Não precisava ofender!-Harry jurava que tinha ouvido um grito de protesto, do mencionado.

A garota riu do comentário e começou a rodiá-lo, no que ele, permanecia imóvel.

-Harry.

-Prossiga Gina.

-Promete que não vai rir de mim?-Gina tinha a respiração lenta e demorada.

-Só vou rir, se você fizer uma piada.

-E se você achar que foi uma piada?

-É uma piada?

-Não.

-Então não vou rir.

-Ok. Eu confio em você.

-Obrigada.

-Continuando. Eu te amo mais do que o meu corpo pode agüentar e eu não sei o que fazer pra que este amor pare de crescer.-falou devagar- E eu tinha que falar isto, se não meus pesadelos nunca iriam acabar e eu ficaria com medo de morrer e não saber que você sabe...-falou rapidamente, desta vez.- Mas não posso ficar com você, pois...

-Shhhh!-Harry colocou o dedo na boca dela, quando Gina parou em sua frente.-Eu também te amo mais do que minha alma possa agüentar e prosseguir sem a sua presença.-quando ela o olhou entrigada, ele mostrou o diário dela. Ela pegou o diário e o observou, após, olhando para Harry.

-Você... leu?-perguntou, insegura.

-Li.

Gina gelou por dentro.

-Bem... então você já deve saber que...-falou engolindo em seco, baixando a cabeça e alisando a superfície da capa do diário.

-Que eu sempre precisei trocar meus óculos, por não ter notado antes, que você era a mulher de minha vida. E você tem que saber, que nunca deve abaixar a cabeça para ninguém. Muito menos para mim.-pegou no queixo da garota e o levantou.-Eu te amo Gina.-a beijou, mas logo se sentiu empurrado.

-Se você leu, deve saber que a gente não pode ficar junto.

-Você tem medo de morrer?

-Não! Eu morreria mil vezes, por você Harry! O que eu tenho medo... É de fazê-lo sofrer.- disse a garota acariciando o rosto dele.

-Você já me faz sofrer Gina.

-Você sofreria bem mais se me perdesse depois, de me amar.

-Eu sofreria bem mais se te perdesse, sem saber qual o real gosto da sua boca, já que nunca a acabo de beijar.

-Te garanto que não Harry.

A menina ia saindo pelo buraco do retrato, quando ele foi atrás dela.

-Porque você faz isso Gina? Porque é sempre assim? A gente se declara um pro outro, e logo depois, parece que a gente brigou?

-Porque, por mais que eu queira, não vai ser eu, a mulher que vai te fazer feliz. E eu não quero me iludir com isto. Seria uma dor profunda em minha alma, se você sofresse por minha morte. Tente me entender Harry!

-Você que ainda não entendeu! Eu sofro por você Gina! Eu não consigo mais ir atrás de garota nenhuma, por você, meu amor! Minhas noites são recheadas de sonhos em que eu te faço minha! Quando não estou sonhando, estou em minha cama, lembrando de você! Porque não há lugar neste castelo, que eu não tenha tido algum momento único contigo! Você entrou em minha vida de forma simples, e me conquistou! Diz que você não vai me deixar Gina. Por favor.

-Não posso Harry. Vai ser para o seu próprio bem.- lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Gina queria pular no pescoço de Harry, e dizer no seu ouvido, que o amava, que o desejava. Mas era impossível naquele momento. Ela deu as costas e continuou a caminhar.

-Não Gina, não.- Harry correu atrás dela, a segurando pela cintura, e girando, de forma, que ficasse, de frente para ele.- Isso sim é uma piada não, é?- antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a beijou, com toda a paixão, que podia conter por aquela ruiva teimosa, dentro de si. No momento em que se separaram, ele automaticamente a abraçou.- Nunca sai de perto de mim. Eu não vou conseguir sobreviver.

-Eu não posso Harry! Você sabe que eu não posso!

-Gina! Eu estou te implorando! Fica comigo!- ele a olhou nos olhos, no que ela desviou.-Você não me ama mais? É isso?

-Não Harry! Nunca! Eu te amo mais do que o meu corpo pode agüentar! Meu amor por ti é tanto, que eu poderia viver milhares de vidas, somente para te amar! Acho que você não entendeu ainda, o quanto eu sou apaixonada por você!-disse olhando-o firmemente nos olhos.

-Então porque, Merlim, PORQUE, você não fica comigo?

-Harry, nós estamos rodando, rodando e voltando para o mesmo lugar!-disse, fechando os olhos nervosamente e se separando dele. O olhou novamente.– Preciso de um tempo para pensar, refletir, Harry.

-Quem dá tempo é o relógio.

-Pois então seja um. Pois preciso, urgentemente dele.

-Se você precisa de um relógio e está mandando eu ser ele, é porque precisa de mim.

-Harry. Não confunde ainda mais a minha cabeça. Por favor.

-Gina! Eu não entendo! Eu te amo, você me ama, e nós não podemos ficar juntos...!

-Harry! Eu tenho medo de te fazer sofrer! De falhar!-ela olhou para o chão pensativa.

Ele sorriu.

-Ninguém é perfeito Gi! Se fosse por isso, eu não enfrentaria o Lorde!

-E se eu morrer nas mãos dele?

-Você não vai morrer! Porque nada de mau nunca vai te acontecer, enquanto eu estiver vivo!-ela á olhou, apaixonadamente.- Já provei isto. Já te salvei da câmara.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

-E você, Harry?

-Eu te dou minha palavra Gina, que eu vou sobreviver, para _você!_

Gina o abraçou.

-A sua sorte, é que todos os caminhos me levam a você!

-Isso comprova a minha hipótese de que nós nascemos destinados, um ao outro.

-Convencido!

-Então. Você aceita namorar comigo?

-Antes me responde uma coisa.

-O que?- perguntou Harry, entrigado com a situação.

-Você se lembra de alguma vez eu ter te dito, não?

-Agora á pouco!

-Mas tudo foi resolvido!Não foi?

-Não sei. Você ainda não me deu a resposta!

-Te amo!

-Então...

Mas, antes dele conseguir falar o que queria, ela o beijou.

_**Continua...**_

Oi Povo!

Bem, é o seguinte. É o seguinte: Este vai ser provavelmente o penúltimo capítulo! Eu estava pensando em alguns planos para o fim dela. Mas quero a opinião de vocês! E provavelmente vai haver um EPÍLOGO!

Beijos!

_Letícia.weasley-_ 1ª parte- Oi! Brigada viu? Postei rápido? Se não... Sorry! É que é época de fim de ano e preciso estudar muito pro fim das provas! Pois aí vou pra Prova Final precisando de poucos pontos! 2ª parte - No final, se Gina acabar em um outro lugar, você acha que ela deveria ficar com as mesmas amigas? Quem você quer que termine com quem?

Beijos!

_Tats – _1ª parte- Brigada:P... O capítulo tá vindo agora... Hehehehe! To em prova de final de ano por isso demorei a postar! 2ª parte - No final, se Gina acabar em um outro lugar, você acha que ela deveria ficar com as mesmas amigas? Quem você quer que termine com quem?

Beijos!

_Daniela – _1ª parte - Oi! Bem, a Gina tá cheia de problemas! Imagina aí... Já ocorreram dois problemas com o pai dela, não pode andar com a amiga dela, gosta de um garoto que parece uma bomba relógio, pois a qualquer momento o lorde pode aparecer e matá-lo, entre outros! Imagina como não é a cabeça desta garota? Sem contar que no capítulo 11, ela ficou pirada com o Harry porque ela estava com ciúmes dele com a professora! Ciúme faz coisas inimagináveis com as pessoas!

Eu não entendi! Quando Gina foi Para o escritório do Dumbledore? Quando isso? Quando ela foi pedir permissão para poder aparatar? Ou quando a Luana pediu? Se for a segunda opção, quem foi, foi a Marina! Se for a primeira, eu coloco como extra no próximo capítulo! Se for outra você me diz! 2ª parte - No final, se Gina acabar em um outro lugar, você acha que ela deveria ficar com as mesmas amigas? Quem você quer que termine com quem?

Beijos!

_ThaisPotter-_ 1ª parte- Hehehehehehe! Valeu mesmo! Sério? Transmissão de pensamentos cara colega! Kkkkkkk! 2ª parte - No final, se Gina acabar em um outro lugar, você acha que ela deveria ficar com as mesmas amigas? Quem você quer que termine com quem?

Beijos!

_**Até mais!**_


	13. Lembranças

**Quero esclarecer que apenas Lua e Ina são meus personagens... o resto tudo eh da J.K.! Ok?**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Harry foi pego de surpresa, e por alguns segundos sentiu seu coração querer sair pela boca, o chão abaixo dos pés desabar e seu estômago dar mil piruetas... Foi então que ele tomou uma atitude, puxou-a para perto de si e aprofundou o beijo, que no começo era apenas um simples encostar de lábios e agora se tornara algo mais envolvente, sedutor. Algo mais... "Eu preciso de você!", na verdade algo mais como um sussurro dizendo "Eu quero você". 

Desde o seu primeiro ano, encontrara Gina na plataforma ¾ e se admirou com seus cabelos ruivos. Em seu segundo ano salvara a garota que um dia iria descobrir estar apaixonado de uma forma, em que não poderia mais esquecê-la, nem que se passassem cem anos. Em seu terceiro ano não se lembrava muito de Gina. Mas ela sempre andava envergonhada quando o via. No quarto ano Gina começou a andar mais com Hermione. No quinto ano... o que era aquilo? Gina tinha mudado totalmente! Andava com garotos, conversava com Harry sem ao menos dar um sinal de estar envergonhada, dava dicas... _o ajudava!_ No sexto ano...? No sexto ano não tinha como resumir tudo o que passara. Pois os detalhes foram mais importantes do que tudo.

Sentiu as mãos de Gina em seu rosto, enquanto as dele estavam pousadas na cintura fina da garota. Ela se separou dele e o analisou.

-Tomara que isto não seja um sonho.

-Porque?

-Porque é o momento mais feliz da minha vida.-Ficaram se encarando por mais um tempo, enquanto Gina guardava as lembranças do rosto radiante dele.-Eu te amo.

Concluiu, como se nada mais existisse, houvesse importância ou fizesse algum sentido além deles dois estarem trocando palavras de amor.

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

**_(Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração)_**  
_(Yeah)_

_**(Yeah)**  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_**(Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração)**_

_I wonder if I take you home_

**_(Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa)  
_**  
_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

**_(Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby))_**  
_I wonder if I take you home_

_**(Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa)**_

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

**_(Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby))_**

Se separando do garoto, apenas disse.

-Draco...-chamou-o, se separando dele, empurrando-o pelo peitoril.

-O que houve?

-Desculpa.- disse Luana balançando a cabeça negativamente e saindo correndo da sala.

Luana não sabia o que estava fazendo. Em um momento se sentia tão bem, confortada, protegida, por Draco, e no momento seguinte queria se livrar dele. Sair de perto o mais rápido possível. O que estava havendo? A garota correu desolada o mais rápido que pode pelo castelo. Entrou na sala que sempre conversava com as amigas no intervalo das aulas.

Draco era um amor! Era como um amigo para ela... Até entrar em Hogwarts.

**Flash Back**

Estava entrando no Salão Comunal totalmente entediada. Podia ter a mesma idade que as outras pessoas que estavam ali, mas a idade mental mudava! Sabe... Não é muito normal entrar em um castelo e ficar dando pulinhos e gritinhos de alegria! Parece que nunca viram magia! Revirou os olhos." Sangues-ruins e mestiços idiotas!"Estava passando entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa. Crescera ouvindo daquele lugar, e sempre tivera uma certa aversão quanto a Grifinória. Parou e se sentiu chateada por ser tão empurrada. Aquilo não era normal! Será que não tinham educação de ficarem quietos para serem selecionados? Teve vontade de gritar para eles calarem a boca, mas aí ela seria a mal educada. Na verdade, ela queria se mostrar superior. Viu a tal professora, que falara com eles um pouco antes, como era o nome dela mesmo? Ah! Não importa. Viu ela estender um pergaminho e começar a seleção. Graças a Deus! Estava ficando sozinha. Quer dizer... Sozinha até demais... TOTALMENTE SOZINHA! Aí já era demais! Querer ficar um pouco solitária, sem ninguém te empurrando é uma coisa. Mas a última a ser selecionada? Tudo bem... É a vida.

-Sanches, Luana.-ouviu a voz arrastada da professora.

Viu todos os olhares voltarem para si e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Subiu a escada sem perceber onde estava indo e acabou tropeçando. Teve vontade enfiar a cara em um buraco quando ouviu as risadas. Bando de idiotas! Bufou e sentiu dois pares de mãos a ajudando.

-Sabe? Não precisa ficar tão nervosa.-olhara para a garota e vira uma menina muito bonita. Tinha duas covinhas, muito bem marcadas e um cabelo loiro, ouro.

-É. É só ter calma.-olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu uma ruiva lhe sorrir e piscar o olho.

-O-obrigada.

-Assim que se levantou, andou diretamente para o banquinho. Sentou-se insegura e vira as duas meninas que haviam lhe ajudado quando todos riam a sua volta, lhe sorrirem reconfortantemente da mesa da Grifinória, como que dando-lhe coragem. E não é que funcionou?

Quando a professora colocara o chapéu em si ficara ouvindo os "huuum", "Sim, sim" do chapéu seletor.Estava começando a ficar nervosa, até que finalmente ele disse em auto e bom som:

-Sonserina!

Olhou novamente para as garotas. Não viu elas perderem o sorriso por ter ficado na casa que era a maior rival da delas. Pelo contrário, o sorriso delas aumentou. Esperava que eles diminuíssem... Mas aumentou!. Se sentou em sua mesa e foi cumprimentada por todos. Quando o banquete começou, continuou a encarar as duas. Não sabia se tivera ou não alguma ligação com elas, mas sabia que pelos simples fato delas terem a ajudado sem rir dela, sendo de uma casa rival, e nem a conhecendo fez com que Luana simpatizasse demais com aquelas duas garotas. E daí se elas eram de uma casa rival? Cada regra tem sua exceção!

Ainda estava em seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e se encontrou com um par de olhos azuis para prata.

-Não vai falar comigo?

-Draco!

Abraçou o garoto com todas as suas forças. Havia esquecido que ele também estudava ali!

-Como vai garotinha?

-Garotinha é a...

-Olha que eu posso contar isso pra minha mãe e ela vai ficar realmente chateada com você!

-Vai pra merda Draco.

Viu o garoto rir, jogando o cabelo platinado para trás.

-Idiota. Não sei onde você achou a graça!

-Só de ver você perder sua fala já é um motivo para rir.-disse pegando no queixo da garota.

Pediu licença a mais uns primeiranistas e se sentou junto dela. Continuaram conversando e saíram para o Salão Comunal juntos. Enquanto andavam passou um dos amigos de Draco.

-E aí Draco? Pegando mais uma pra sua lista né? Seu gosto está bem melhor que as do ano passado!-disse o garoto analisando Luana e passando a língua pelos lábios.

Viu Draco perder seu ar brincalhão e assumir um ar sério. Sério não, mortífero.

Pegou o garoto pelo colarinho da camisa e o levantou. Colocando o dedo indicador em seu rosto, falou desdenhoso.

-Eu juro que se falar assim dela novamente, eu acabo com você!

Assim que Draco o saltou viu o menino recuar alguns passos e depois sair correndo falando coisas inaudíveis.

**Fim do Flash Back**

A partir daí acabara se apaixonando por Draco. Por este simples ato. "Engraçado como na minha vida tudo acontece por simples atos não? E acho que é pelo mesmo motivo que estou chorando nesta sala. Por um simples ato: Um encontrão".

Ouviu o ranger da porta e olhou só para confirmar o que seu corpo já te dizia. Era _ele_.

_Girl, you know you got me, got me_

_**(Garota, você sabe que me conquistou, me conquistou)  
**With your pistol shot me, shot me_

_**(Com a sua pistola, atirou em mim, atirou em mim)**_

_And I'm here helplessly_

**_(E eu estou aqui desamparado)_**  
_In love and nothing can stop me_

**_(Apaixonado e nada pode me parar)_**  
_You can't stop me cause once I start it_

_**(Você não pode me parar, pois assim que eu começar)**_  
_Can't return me cause once you bought it_

_**(Não pode me devolver, pois assim que você comprar isso)  
**I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)_

_**(Eu estou chegando, baby, não me faça esperar)**_

_**  
**_Assim que se separaram, Harry a abraçou.

-Eu sabia que você ia ficar comigo.

-Porque?-indagou Gina.

-Porque via nos seus olhos que me amava.

Gina apenas deu um leve sorriso e ficaram se encarando por mais algum tempo, quando final mente harry continuou.

-Não conseguiria mais, viver longe de você. Longe dos meus braços. Mas quero que saiba que prefiro seu sorriso longe de mim,do que suas lágrimas á me pedir consolo.

-Eu não aguentaria te ver nos braços de outra, novamente.-disse Gina.

Ela apenas o olhou nos olhos.

-Eu falo sério. Eu me mataria se você não ficasse comigo! Te ver com outro seria uma tortura mortal!

-Imagina as manchetes do Profeta Diário... "Garota consegue o que nem Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu: Matar Harry Potter".-Disse Gina com um sorriso triunfante e mostrando uma manchete imaginária.

-Seria um feito na história.-concluiu Harry sem conseguir tirar os olhos da ruiva. Como fora perceber tão tarde que ela sim, era a mulher de sua vida?-Mas não faria isto.

-Porque não?-perguntou a garota levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Porque você me ama de mais para isto!-respondeu, Harry,com desdém.

Uma chuva repentina começara a cair lá fora. Gina olhou com desgosto.

-Estava bom demais para ser verdade.-voltando a encarar Harry, ela viu que o semblante dele parecia petrificado. Ficou olhando estranhamente para ele, quando do nada, um flash bem forte ataca, por assim dizer, as vistas dela. Teve que piscar algumas vezes para poder enxergar quem era.

-Realmente lindo o novo casal da escola. O riquinho, salvador da pátria e a pobretona, que não serve para nada.

Gina simplesmente virou o rosto e encarou o chão pensativa, por alguns segundos. Mas quando se virou, para encará-la, não foi preciso dizer nada, já que alguém começara a falar por ela.

-Não é por nada não, Cho. Mas pelo que eu me lembro, a única coisa útil que você fez neste castelo até agora, foi ter namorado o Cedrico. E ainda assim, só porque consegui ver a felicidade explícita no rosto dele!

Uma pessoa aparecera parada na penumbra de um dos corredores e agora começara a andar em direção a garota.

-Cho, cho, cho. Se controle queridinha.-disse a voz com um carinho falsamente expressado - Sabia que ciúme faz mal para a pele?

-Olha aqui garota, venha encarar os fatos como eles são, e não se escondendo em um lugar onde não podemos ver sua face.

-Sabia que você está melhorando seu linguajar?

-Sabia que eu estou começando a me irritar?

-Realmente me desculpe.-disse a voz com um sarcasmo incrível na voz.- Só não comece a chorar. Será que seu veneno também sai pelos olhos?

Gina agora esta realmente curiosa pra saber quem era a pessoa. Perae. Já sabia quem era! Mas ela? Não, não, não, não, não! Deve ser fruto da minha imaginação! Ela é muito tímida para isso...

-Garota, vai ser melhor para a sua pessoa, se voce aparecer!

-Porque se nao voce vai fazer o que?

Cho pareceu confusa por um certo tempo.

-Nem queira saber!

-O que a falta de idéias nao faz, nãoé mesmo?

Após alguns momentos de tensão, Gina falou o mais baixo que pôde com Harry.

-Já desconfia de quem seja?

-Não faço idéia.- respondeu no mesmo tom.- E você?

-Tenho minhas suspeitas.

Harry á olhou intrigado.

-Quem você acha que é?

-Prefiro não falar nada agora.

O garoto observou-a meio chateado.

-Você já gosta de me deixar curioso, não é?

Ela respondeu com um simples sorriso.

Ficaram se encarando como se fosse a primeira vez que se vissem. Pensamentos vagavam pela imaginação dos dois. Foram interrompidos dos seus devaneios em que havia um beijo roubado e apaixonado, mesmo que não soubessem, pela voz da pessoa oculta.

-O que eu vim fazer aqui, já fiz.-disse seriamente.

Gina percebeu que a garota estava andando de volta de onde viera. Cho á olhava com a raiva estampada nas feições. A "oculta" se virou novamente, de forma que poderia encarar á todos, e eles puderam perceber que ela se segurava para não gargalhar. Ela apontou para a Oriental e falou pela última vez, antes de sumir.

-Olhem a foto assim que revelada.

Cho gritou histericamente, em resposta e saiu com a câmera entre os braços, batendo o pé.

Harry arregalou os olhos e deu de ombros.

-Realmente não entendi nada do que aconteceu aqui.

-Você quer que eu responda?- perguntou a menina olhando de soslaio para Harry.

Andaram juntos até o Salão Comunal, aonde, Gina acabara de deitar no colo de Harry e começara á o analisar.

"Este garoto é o meu amor desde o primeiro ano. E agora consegui tê-lo para mim" suspirou "Se ele soubesse a dimensão do meu amor".

O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e Marina entrou.

-Cara, o Olívio realmente não consegue ser romântico.-disse, massageando um local um pouco acima da nuca e se sentando na poltrona mais perto da amiga.

Gina fez uma cara de desentendimento e Marina continuou.

-Ele me pegou nos braços para me beijar e aí... puf!-ela fez um gesto que deu-se a entender que ela tinha caído.

-Hum.

-O que aconteceu? Esse seu "hum" não foi nada de uma pessoa que está prestando atenção no que a outra está falando.

-Hum.

-Gina?

-Hum?

-Dá para prestar atenção no que eu falo?

-Hum.-Disse, como se a amiga tivesse lhe dito algo muito interessante.

Marina pareceu se enfurecer, porque subiu as escadas murmurando coisas indecifráveis, na mesma hora em que Gina levantava e saía.

-O que deu nelas?-perguntou Harry ao nada.- Será que ficaram bravas comigo? Mas eu não fiz nada!-perguntou á um menino que passava por ali ao mesmo tempo em que se auto-respondia. Harry bufou e subiu para o dormitório á procura do Mapa do Maroto.

Gina continuou a correr até a biblioteca, onde começara a ter uma incômoda dor na barriga, mas não poderia aparatar, o colégio parecia que acabara de descobrir algo muito interessante nos corredores, pois os alunos estavam em "massa" neles.

Assim que entrou, encontrou quem queria.

-Mione!-correu mais um pouco (mesmo que seu corpo protestasse), batendo em algumas mesas e quando se sentou ao lado da garota sentiu o olhar de Madame Pince, sobre si.

-Gina! Pensei que havia me esquecido!-disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Estou namorando o Harry.-disse com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Sério? Isso é bom, muito bom Gina!

-É. Mas não é sobre isso que vim falar com você.

-Não? E sobre o que...?

-Harry e Voldemort.-explicou seriamente.

-Ah, claro. Prossiga.-disse Hermione como se já esperasse por aquele assunto.

-O Harry esteve meio desligado dos acontecimentos e coisas que envolvem o bruxo das trevas ultimamente, não?

-É. Eu realmente já ia falar com...

-Mas eu tenho certeza que _ele_ não o esqueceu.

-Onde você está querendo chegar?

-Ele infiltrou em Hogwarts.

-Você quer dizer, com um dos alunos?

-Claro Mione!

-Gina... Her... Você acha que você-sabe-quem ia querer um espião em Hogwarts, para quê?

-Sabe? Ás vezes eu fico pensando se você não toma uma poção para ficar mais esperta e algumas vezes você vacila e o efeito passa!-Hermione olhou ofendida para a amiga.- Para saber o que Harry estaria fazendo!

-Gina! Você já esqueceu que Harry e Você-sabe-quem têm uma ligação? Se quisesse, era só penetrar na mente dele!

A ruiva pareceu pensar um tempo.

-Você vai ver como eu estou certa.-Hermione agora olhava o pergaminho na sua frente e mais nenhum aluno olhava naquela direção. Então, com um estalo, ela desapareceu.

-Gina... É melhor...- mas parou de falar quando viu que ela não estava mais ali.-Odeio quando ela faz isso.

Após aparatar no Salão Comunal (já que estavam todos nos corredores, pelo menos a maioria) subiu correndo as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. Escancarou a porta e pegou seu travesseiro, tirando a fronha, murmurou alguns feitiços e a mesma se transformou no batom.

Gina o mantinha escondido quando não levava com ela.Se aquele batom fosse descoberto por uma de suas colegas de quarto, estaria realmente encrencada. Dumbledore sabia sobre a aparatação, mas nada sobre o meio de comunicação. Tiveram que usar vários feitiços não permitidos naquela idade. E Dumbledore realmente não iria acreditar que o lábio da garota ficara tremendo, inchado e amarelo porque era um feitiço anti-roubo. Ele já vira as garotas usando aquele batom, mas não percebeu que era porque Gina, Luana ou Marina haviam autorizado, retirando um feitiço "anti entrometidas" colocado por elas. Por que aquelas garotas nunca se conformam que nunca consiguirão descobrir como aparatar e se falar através daquele batom?

Olhando para o cortinado fechado, de Marina, que Gina sabia estar lendo o seu diário (não havia nada que houvesse naquele diário sobre ela mesma, que Ina não soubesse), a garota se lembrou de quando começara aquela história de aparatar.

**_Flash Back_**

As três estavam atrás das estantes da biblioteca, adormecidas, quando ouviram um estalo e se levantaram instantaneamente e acabaram batendo as cabeças .O grito de dor estava preste a sair, quando Marina fez sinal para elas se calarem e apontou para algo à frente delas. Assim que olharam viram que um elfo havia aparatado ali e dava algo á alguém.

-Harry.-disse Gina, quase inaudivelmente.

Elas esperaram o garoto e o elfo saírem, para poderem ir para a Sala Precisa.

-Acho super legal os elfos poderem aparatar.-disse Ina quando já haviam chego na Sala.

-Nos atendem mais rápido.-disse Lua colocando a língua para fora.

-Não disse com esta intenção.-marina revirou os olhos.

A Sala Precisa estava totalmente dourada. Mas todos os objetos eram pratas. As chamas da lareira crepitavam alto, dando conforto. As camas eram douradas com as cores das casas de cada uma. Havia também três estantes de livros (uma para cada), um criado mudo ao lado direito de cada cama. E por último, duas poltronas douradas e outra prata com um cardápio em cima de cada uma.

-Imagina se fosse a gente.-disse Luana sonhadoramente depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

-Você está querendo dizer que... Queria ser... Uma ELFA?-perguntou Gina espantada.

-É Gina... Seria legal ficar lá na cozinha preparando comida pra um bando de desocupados.-disse com sarcasmo.- Claro que não né idiota? Estou querendo dizer que seria legal podermos aparatar aqui no colégio. Imagina se nós três, só nós três pudéssemos aparatar!-disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Você devia parar de sonhar! Se nem Dumbledore pode, quem dirá, nós!

-Quem te garante que ele não pode aparatar em Hogwarts?

-Você acha que ele podendo aparatar, viria de lá de fora até o castelo com os testrálios? E quando viaja com eles, aonde os coloca?

-Marina! Parece que você não conhece o Dumbledore! Você sabia que no primeiro ano ele não saía do castelo? Manteve-se bem escondido, aqui, o tempo todo!

-Estamos indo para um lado totalmente deferente do início de nossa conversa. Responda-me! Ache uma resposta! Me diga porque ele vem andando se poderia aparatar!

-EU NÃO SEI!-vociferou a morena-O feitiço que ele usa pode não permitir que ele entre no castelo aparatando. Ou ele não quer mostrar para alguns alunos e inimigos que isso é possível...

Luana continuou a dizer possibilidades. Gina acompanhava as duas falarem sem dizer nada. Sabia que se falasse algo, sobraria para si.

Marina bufou, abanando as mãos.

-Sem alucinações Luana. Sem alucinações.

Após isto um silêncio incômodo se instalou ali. Passou-se um ano, em que apesar dos resmungos de Marina, as três ficaram procurando mais sobre a vida dos elfos. Mas não encontraram muita coisa.

-Dumbledore.-disse Gina após mais uma "sessão biblioteca".

-Quê?

-Porque não falamos com Dumbledore?

-Gina... tudo bem que ele gosta da gente, mas daí a ir falar com ele sobre este assunto! Vamos pesquisar mais! Se não, vai ser abuso da bondade do bom velhinho!

-Pois eu vou! Já pesquisamos demais!-disse saindo em direção á gárgula da sala de Dumbledore.

-Cabeça dura!-resmungou Luana.

Assim que entraram no escritório e se sentaram nas poltronas, Dumbledore iniciou uma conversa.

-A que devo a honra da visita?

-É o seguinte professor. Viemos estudando mais profundamente os elfos.

-Estou certo disso. Madame Pince veio me pedir autorização para colocar vocês para fora da biblioteca por um assunto, na opinião dela, tão desinteressante e inútil.

-Que vaca!

-Mais respeito, por favor, senhorita Sanches.

-Desculpe professor.

Ele deu um sorriso em resposta. Gina olhou-a reprovadoramente.

-Continuando diretor. A um tempo atrás vimos um elfo aparatar dentro de Hogwarts e nos interessamos. Pesquisamos e descobrimos que a aparatação deles em um lugar protegido por feitiços é por meio dos mesmos.

-Onde querem chegar?

-Queremos aparatar.

-Você não é nem um pouco direta.-disse marina no ouvido da morena.

-Não gosto de ficar enrolando.-respondeu á amiga.

-E sabemos que podemos. É só usar os mesmos feitiços. Mas só o senhor pode usá-los, colocá-los em nós.-concluiu Gina.

Após algumas conversas, discussões, promessas e outros, Dumbledore cedeu.

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

Pegou o batom e apertando três vezes, disse:

-Ina, não adianta esconder que você está lendo minha agenda. Sai da sua cama, que preciso conversar com você.

Marina abriu o cortinado e andou até Gina sorrindo "amarelo". Após, estendeu os dois braços aonde tinha seguro nas mãos, a agenda daamiga.

-Não tem problema. Mas realmente preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que foi?

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_**(Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração)**_

_Baby, baby have some trustin', trustin'_

**_(Baby, baby tenha alguma confiança, confiança)_**  
_When I come in lustin', lustin'_

_**(Quando eu chego cheio de desejo)  
**Cause I bring you that comfort_

_**(Pois eu te trago aquele conforto)  
**I ain't only here cause I want - ya body_

_**(Eu não estou aqui apenas porque quero - seu corpo)**_  
_I want your mind too_

_**(Eu quero a sua mente também)  
**_  
_Interestin's what I find you_

_**(Tudo que achei em você me interessa)**_  
_And I'm interested in the long haul_

_**(E eu estou interessado na longa distância)  
**Come on girl (yee-haw)_

_**(Venha, garota)**_

_**  
**_A garota levantou-se lentamente ainda não acreditando que ele estava ali. Então correu ao seu encontro, no que ele abriu os braços. Ela abraçou o pescoço do jovem e sentiu as mãos dele circularem sua cintura á elevando, tirando-a do chão.

Seu coração palpitava e o sangue começara a ferver. Ela realmente não estava se entendendo. Era tão apaixonada por aquele louro maluco... e este ruivo se intrometera em sua vida e começara a bagunçar todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

-Sentiu saudades?-perguntou ele em seu ouvido, enquanto a colocava no chão.

Abraçou-o mais forte como que pedindo forças.

-Hei, o que você tem?-disse olhando-a nos olhos que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Nem eu mesma sei.

Seu bolso tremeu e ela pegou seu batom e ouviu a voz de Gina.

-Onde você está?

-Numa sala.

-Sério? Eu jurava que não descobriria isso sozinha.-disse Gina com sarcasmo-Em qual néanta?

-Não sei dizer qual sala Gina!

-Então vai pra uma que eu saiba. É importante.

-Qual o assunto?

-Vem que eu te explico.

Fred acabara de pegar o batom e começara a falar.

-E aí maninha! Tudo bem?

-Quem ta falando?

-Essa ofendeu! Não reconheceu a voz de seu irmão predileto!

-Acabo de descobrir que é um dos gêmeos. E se está com Luana... FRED WEASLEY, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NUMA SALA COM LUANA?

-Você está com a mente muito suja mana!

Uma terceira voz apareceu na conversa.

-Oi pessoas!Reuniãozinha e ninguém me chamou?

-Você é...?

-Marina. Santo anto!

-Ah! Oi oxigenada!

-Te odeio.

Todos perceberam que Marina parara de usar o meio de comunicação.

-Luana, eu sei que você está escutando. Vai logo para um lugar decifrável, porque eu não tenho tempo á perder.

-Estou indo. Te chamo quando chegar lá.

-Posso ir?-perguntou Fred inseguro.

-Se não podia, agora pode!-segurando-o pela mão, guiou-o para fora da sala.

Luana achou melhor não passar pela frente da Sala Precisa. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Foi pelo lado oposto e achou melhor ir para um lugar que fosse de fácil localização e que as meninas com certeza não iriam "se embolar" para achar.

-Estou na Sala de Dumbledore. Em frente á ela.-disse Luana ao batom.

_(come on)_

_**(Venha)** _

I

_I wonder if I take you home_

**_(Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa)  
_**  
_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

**_(Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby))_**  
_I wonder if I take you home_

_**(Eu me pergunto se eu te levar para casa)**_

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

**_(Você continuará apaixonado, baby (apaixonado, baby))_**

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

**(Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração)**

-Estamos indo.-respondeu marina.

Andaram pelos corredores vazios e Gina de repente parou em frente á uma janela, olhando para baixo.

-O que houve?-perguntou Marina.

-Primeiro esse povo realmente tem sangue de cigano não é? Não ficam parados em lugar nenhum! Bem... Em menos de 45 minutos, eles estavam lotando estes corredores e agora estão concentrados nos jardins.-Ela parecia olhar hipnotizada para os gramados.

-Segundo?-perguntou ina, não contendo sua curiosidade.

-Hã? Ah, claro!-disse, saindo dos seus devaneios.-Bem.Segundo. Você lembra de quando Luana nos levou para aquela sala cheia de chocolate? Em que ela dizia ser Páscoa?

-Claro! Aproveitamos bastante... Porque...-o sorriso de Marina começou a diminuir, pois parecia ter entendido o recado.

-Fazia apenas dois meses que nós havíamos chegado aqui em Hogwarts!

-Você acha que Lua estava sobre o imperius?

-Não, não. Mas acho que _alguém_ pode ter dado esta idéia para tirar-nos do Salão Comunal.

-Mas eu estava no dormitório!

-Mas seria muito estranho se ela me convidasse e não convidasse á você.

-Voltamos a estaca do Imperius.

-Ou da Poção Polissuco.-disse Gina com um sorriso Maligno no rosto, após, aparatando em frente a sala de Dumbledore, vendo Luana e Fred.

Marina chegou logo após, praticamente em cima de Gina, fazendo as duas caírem deitadas, uma em cima da outra.

-Gina, você me deixou falando sozinha sobre...

-LUANA!-Gritou Gina para alertá-la a não continuar o que ia dizer.

A loira olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar da amiga.

-Lua!-disse marina sorrindo inseguramente. Logo depois, se levantando e tirando a poeira e os amassos da roupa, enquanto Gina se levantava e fazia o mesmo.

A morena olhou desconfiada para as duas.

-O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?-perguntou, olhando atentamente para cada uma como um raio X.

_Girl, you had me once you kissed me_

_**(Garota, você me teve uma vez, você me beijou)**_

_My love for you is not iffy_

**(Meu amor por você não é incerto)  
**  
I always want you with me

**(Eu sempre quero você comigo)  
**I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney

**(Eu fingirei ser o Bobby e você será Whitney)**  
If you smoke I'll smoke two

(**se você fumar, eu fumarei também)**  
That's how much I'm in love with you

**(Isso mostra o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você)**  
Crazy is what crazy do

**(Louco é que o louco faz)**  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

**(Loucamente apaixonado, eu sou um louco idiota)**

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_**(Não, não, não, não brinque com meu coração)**_

_Why are you so insecure_

**_(Por que você está tão insegura?)_**  
_When you got passion and love her_

_**(Quando você tem paixão e a ama)**_  
_You always claimin' I'm a cheater_

**_(Você sempre diz que sou um trapaceiro)_**  
_Think I'd up and go leave ya_

_**(Acha que eu me levantaria e te deixaria)**_  
_For another señorita_

_**(por outra senhorita)**_  
_You forgot that I need ya_

_**(Você está se esquecendo de que eu preciso de você)**_  
_You must've caught amnesia_

_**(Você deve estar com amnésia)**_  
_That's why you don't believe_

_**(Por isso que você não acredita)**_

_(uh, yeah, check it out)_

_**((uh, yeah, pode conferir))**_

_Don't you worry about a thing, baby_

_**(Não se preocupe com nada, baby)  
**Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

_**(Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você)  
**Don't you worry about a thing, baby_

_**(Não se preocupe com nada, baby)**_  
_Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

_**(Porque você sabe eu estou amarrado em você)**_

_Baby girl, you make me feel_

_**(Garota querida, você me faz sentir)**  
You know you make me feel so real_

_**(Você sabe que faz com que eu me sinta tão real)**_  
_I love you more than sex appeal_

_**(Eu amo você mais do que um apelo sexual)**_  
_(Cause you're)_

_**((Porque você é))**_  
_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 5x_

_**(aquela garota)**_

**_Continua..._**

_TENHO QUE ESCLARECER ALGUMAS COISAS! **EU**_ ia escrever mais, sabe? Tá tudo lah no meu caderninho... tinha um monte de página pra eu colocar aqui, ainda! mais a minha beta oficial **_MILE disse que jah estava bom! _**Ela disse que as autoras eram más! mas ó quem tá sendo aí agora ó!Hiuahiuahiahiauhiauhiahiuha!

**_->A MILE TAH MANDANDO UM BEIJÃO! -_**

**_-> FELIZ ANO NOVO! -_**

Vamos responder as reviews?

**Miaka-** _Lua -_ Ah sim! Esse não vai ser mais o penúltimo capítulo ... eu me empolguei escrevendo... aí saiu enorme e a Mile n dxou eu postar tudo! hahahahahahha!

Bjs!

**Tats-** Brigada! Eu axei que esse ficou bem mais! Axou, não?Tem vezes que eu fico com tanta vontade dela aacabar com outras amigas e ficar lembrando do passado e principalmente pelo final que eu estou querendo! mas eu fico com u aperto no coração! C queria que quem morressechocada? Pow... qd eu penso em colocar a Lua com o Fred eu fico pensando no Draco... e aí dah outro aperto no coração! Huhuhuhuhuhu! Nem é o último capítulo! Me empolguei e escrevi mais! Só que Mile num deixou eu postar...:D...

Bjs!

**Bruna Barbosa Nazareth- **Fim de ano! tem que dar um desconto! Hahahahahha! Mas a mile tah me apressando! Eu ia colocar mais coisa... só que ela disse quetavagrandee talz... entaum vai agora mesmo(e menor, devemos acrescentar!)! Eu tb! Com Harry Potter eu leio a última página primeiro pra depois começar pela primeira página! Huiahiuahiauhiuahiahuiha! Ah... brigadão !

Bjs!

**Bruna W. Barbosa**- Brigada :P...Tudo bem! Claro que eu ajudo! Um nick? Bui Weasley? Num sei! Qual seu apelido? Pode se entrometer o quanto quiser :P... c quer que a Gina fic com as mesmas amigas?ok...

Bjs!

**_MENSAGEM DA MILE_-** Tá bom eu disse que ia ser mais legal parar aí... Mas vai dizer que voces não gostam! Fik com akele gostinho de quero mais... eh muito bom... fla serw...E tb um pequeno detalhe que luana esqueceu de dizer... ela tb teve seu voto... ou seja... a culpa é tanto dela quanto minha!

Bjs!

_**Lua Potter**(autora) **Mile Potter **(Beta Oficial)_

**Até mais!**


End file.
